Suddenly Everything Has Changed
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: Logan & Haley were a couple for 3 years. Logan leaves to LA to pursue his dream & Haley finds out she's pregnant but doesn't tell him. What happens when Logan returns home 3 years later he finds out his daughter is in the hospital and needs his help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm back with my 3rd story. :) Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my other 2 stories. If you haven't, go read them. :) This will be my first multi chapter story that I will write alone. My other multi chapter story, You're My Cover Girl, was a collaboration with LuvBTR35. Go check out her stories. :) **

**I don't own anything except for the characters Haley Scott, Valeria and Lucy and the doctors. :) And I would like to thank my friend Valeria for letting me use her name. :)**

**And now without further ado, here is the first chapter of Suddenly Everything Has Changed. By the way, it's rated T for strong language, just to be safe. :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell and Haley Scott used to be a couple. They lived in the small town of Wilmington in North Carolina. Logan wanted to become an actor and Haley was a fitness instructor at the local gym. They started dating after meeting each other in a club. They had been a couple for 3 years. Logan moved in with Haley after they have been dating for a year and a half. Haley had all kinds of dreams for her and Logan. But all of those dreams suddenly came to an end when Logan left her to go Los Angeles to go after his dream job…<p>

**** Flashback 3 years ago ****

"How can you do this to me?" Haley cried while Logan was packing his bags.

"So you're just gonna leave me for a job?"

"Not just any job! I got the offer to become an actor! You know that's what I've always wanted to be! And I'm not leaving you! You can come with me!" Logan said as he turned around and took Haley her hands and looked at her.

"My family is here! My friends are here! My work is here! I can't just pack up and leave everything behind, Logan! You could stay! There are other jobs you can do!" she begged.

"You still don't believe in me, do you? You still don't think I can make it as an actor?" Logan said getting angry as he let go of Haley her hands and continued packing.

"Well you are good at acting! Cause you fooled me in making me think you loved me!" Haley answered coldly with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Logan was getting more and more angry. He threw a pair of jeans in his suitcase and turned around and faced Haley.

"I DO love you! I love you with all of my heart! That's why I want you to come with me! I don't wanna give us up!" he yelled.

"You are giving us up by leaving!" Haley cried.

"So you don't want to come with me now, but what about a long distance relationship? Then you can come in a few months. We can make this work!" Logan pleaded with hope in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? We're each at the other side of the country and you wanna have a long distance relationship? How do you wanna do that, huh? You wanna visit me every weekend? Or only with the holidays? Or do you expect me to come to you every time? You wanna write me letters or emails? Call me every day? Maybe have a little bit of phonesex or do it on skype?" Haley said with a penetrating look in her eyes.

"How do you want to combine all that with your busy acting schedule?" she continued sarcastically while she was making quote fingers.

"Okay. Fine! You wanna be like this then, huh?" Logan said angry and continued packing.

Haley left the room crying. She went into the living room and laid down on the couch. After a while she fell asleep. Logan stayed in the bedroom the whole time packing his things.

The next morning Haley woke up with a huge headache. She went to the bedroom to see if Logan was still there, but he was gone. And so was his suitcase and all of his stuff. Haley fell on to her knees crying. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. He just left! He didn't even leave a note! He didn't even say goodbye!

...

It had been 3 weeks since Logan left for Los Angeles. Haley had been feeling really sick since a week and had been staying home from work all week. Kendall convinced her to go to the doctor.

Kendall was a really good friend of her. He was a friend of Logan too. He and Haley met about 7 years ago in the mall. He bumped into her and made her spill her coffee. He apologised and bought her a new coffee and they became friends then. Sometimes Haley still jokes about the coffee incident to Kendall. A few months after they had become friends Kendall introduced Haley to Logan at a club. He basically played matchmaker between them. But now he's mad at Logan how he just left her. Haley found a lot of support in Kendall for the past 3 weeks.

...

Haley woke up pretty early, cause her stomach was acting up again. After her stomach was empty, she took a quick shower and headed to the doctor.

"Miss Scott?" Haley heard.

"Yes." she said and stood up to walk to the doctor his office.

The doctor ran some tests and took some blood. Later that day she would get a call from the doctor with the test results.

A few hours after she got back home Haley was resting on the couch while Kendall was making her some tea. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's doctor Kane speaking. Can I speak to Haley Scott?"

"Hello doctor, this is Haley Scott."

"I called regarding the test results. The reason you have been so sick past few days is because you are 7 weeks pregnant."

"WHAT? No, no that can't be right! There must be some mistake!" Haley said in shock.

"No, it's true. We ran the test twice and you are 7 weeks pregnant. You need to make an appointment with a OB/GYN. I have a number for you that you can call to make an appointment."

Haley wrote down the number in disbelief. In the meantime Kendall had come out of the kitchen cause he heard Haley talking louder on the phone.

"Bye doctor." Haley said looking like she just had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, hun? What did the doctor say?" Kendall asked concerned.

"He…uhm… he…I…uhh…he said that…uhh…I'm uhh…I'm p-p-pregnant." Haley stuttered.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"He said he ran the test twice and that I'm 7 weeks pregnant. Oh my god Kendall, what am I supposed to do?" Haley asked as she started crying.

Kendall hugged her tight as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I'm all alone! I can't raise a baby on my own! What am I supposed to do? Why is this happening to me?" Haley cried.

"You're not alone hun! You have me and your friends and your parents." Kendall said trying to calm her down.

...

The weeks went by. Haley told her parents and friends she was pregnant after a few weeks when she slowly got used to the idea that a little baby was growing inside of her. She had always been against abortion and giving the baby up for adoption wasn't something she wanted to do either. Her family and friends really supported her.

"Don't you think you should call Logan to tell him about the baby?" Kendall asked as he was helping her putting the groceries away they had just gotten.

"He left me! He doesn't want to be with me!" Haley answered getting angry.

"Hey, I don't approve of what Logan did to you, but you know him and he wouldn't leave his baby!" Kendall defended.

"He doesn't wanna be with me! So if I would call him and tell him I'm pregnant, you think he will drop everything and come back to me? Yeah right! I don't wanna be with someone who just wants to be with me cause of a child! He left me cause he doesn't wanna be with me, so why would he want to be with his child? I'm not calling him and I don't want you telling him either!" Haley said very angry.

Kendall promised not to tell Logan, but he didn't approve of Haley her decision.

Months flew by and Haley her tummy grew bigger and bigger. Her family and friends helped her make the baby room ready. The room was in a Winnie the Pooh theme. She was ready for the baby to come. Her parents and her friends came over a lot to help her.

About a week before Haley her baby was due she stayed with her parents. In case the labour would start then Haley would have someone to take her to the hospital and she wouldn't be all alone. It was the second night she stayed there when Haley woke up in the middle of the night cause she was having severe pain in her stomach. The contractions had started. As she stood downstairs by the stairs and called her parents, she felt something wet run down her legs and before she knew it there was a puddle on the floor, meaning her water had broke. Her parents quickly drove her to the hospital and after a few hours of severe pain and a few pushes Haley gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Her mum stood by her during labour cause Haley didn't want to be alone. She called her daughter Chloe Jade. A few days later she could home with Chloe.

**** End of flashback ****

Haley never heard from Logan again during these past 3 years. But she got by with the help from her friends and family. Chloe is a beautiful little girl who can get away with pretty much anything cause of her cute face.

Chloe was almost 2 and a half years old now. A few days ago she started getting sick. She had a fever, she was tired, didn't want to eat or drink anything and felt really sick. Haley took her to the hospital. She was really worried. The doctors ran all sorts of tests. Haley nervously walked up and down the hallway. Her parents, Kendall and her 2 best friends Valeria and Lucy were there to support her. The doctor finally came back.

"Miss Scott? My name is doctor Michaels. I'm a paediatrician who has been looking after your daughter." he said with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, doctor. How is Chloe? Will she be all right?" Haley asked worried.

"We need to take some blood of you and your family. It turns out that Chloe has an infection that is spreading through her body and she needs a blood transfusion. But she has a rare blood type. She has AB-positive. And we need to test you and your family to see who also has AB-positive so that that person can donate blood to Chloe. In our hospital and the hospitals nearby is a shortage of AB-positive blood. That's why we need to see who also has AB-positive in your family and friends circle." the doctor said.

"Oh my god!" Haley said almost crying as she clamped a hand in front of her mouth.

"Okay, do the blood tests." she said sticking out her arm.

"We want to be tested too!" her parents said getting up.

"Us too!" Kendall, Valeria and Lucy answered as they stood up.

A nurse took them all to the blood donating area. After they all gave some blood they had to wait to see if they have a match. After about an hour after everyone donated blood the doctor came back.

"I'm sorry, but none of you are a match." the doctor said with a sad face.

Haley cried and almost fell down on her knees.

"I can't lose her! She's all I have!" she cried.

"What about her father?" the doctor asked.

"He's in Los Angeles. He's not in our lives. We don't have any contact with him." Haley answered.

"There is a huge chance he will be a positive match to Chloe her blood type. Can you get him to fly over?" the doctor asked.

"I… uhh… I don't know how to cont…" Haley said as panic started to rise.

"Actually he is already on his way. His plane will land in an hour." Kendall said while he looked on his watch.

"What? You told him?" Haley asked with disbelief.

"No, Logan called me last night telling me he was moving back here. He asked me if I could pick him up from the airport. With everything that's been going on I haven't had the time to tell you yet. And you had something else on your mind." Kendall answered.

"Oh my god, I need to see him! I have to go to the airport!" Haley yelled.

"How much time do I have doctor?" she asked worried as she turned to the doctor.

"It's hard to tell. You just have to get him back here as soon as possible!" he answered.

"Doctor come quick! The little girl her condition is deteriorating!" a nurse yelled as she came running to the hall.

"Oh god! Help her! Do something!" Haley cried and begged.

The doctor ran back into Chloe her room. After a while he came back out.

"Her body is having a hard time fighting the infection." he said as he broke the bad news to Haley and the others.

"Oh my god!" Haley cried and almost fell on her knees if Kendall hadn't held her.

"She is stable for now. I suggest you get her father here right after he has landed." the doctor urged her.

"I'll go to the airport to pick him up!" Kendall said while he put on his coat.

"I'll come with you!" Haley said while she up and got her coat.

"No hun, you stay with Chloe!" Kendall told Haley as he stopped her.

"Chloe is my daughter! I need to do this! I'm coming with you!" she insisted.

Kendall nodded.

"Mom, please stay here and call me if anything changes! ANYTHING!" Haley begged her mother.

"Of course sweetheart! Go and get Logan here!" she answered reassuring.

"Let's go." Haley said as she pulled Kendall's coat.

They ran to the elevator and went down to the parking garage to Kendall's car. Kendall drove as fast as he could. He was lucky that he didn't get a speeding ticket. Once they arrived at the airport they saw a police officer outside. He wanted to park the car near the entrance but the police officer stopped him and told him he had to move the car.

"I'll go and meet Logan. You park the car and come find us!" Haley said and got out of the car and ran into the arrivals hall of the airport.

She ran to the terminal where Logan's plane would land. She saw on the announcement screen that his plane just landed. People started coming out of the tube as she waited in front of it. Nervously Haley waited for Logan. A lot of people already were out of the plane. All of a sudden Logan walked out of the tube. He stopped when he saw Haley. She was the last person he expected to see standing there. Haley had all sorts of mixed emotions running through her body. She was still very mad at him but at the same time she was happy he was here cause he could save Chloe and she got some butterflies in her stomach cause he still looked very hot and sexy and she felt like she did the first time she met him. Logan slowly walked up to her with a weird look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"I need you to come with me! Chloe is in the hospital and she is fighting of an infection and she needs a blood transfusion and the doctor said you could be a match." Haley answered all hyper trying not to cry as she took Logan's hand and dragged him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who the hell is Chloe? And why do I need to give blood?" Logan asked while he stopped and broke their hands apart.

"Logan, please! You have to come with me!" Haley begged fighting to hold back her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me everything! Where the hell is Kendall? How did you even know I was coming back today?" Lee said getting very annoyed.

"Kendall told me. He is parking the car. Logan, please come with me to the hospital! Chloe needs your help!" Haley begged as tears now started to roll over her cheeks.

"Who is Chloe?" Logan asked again raising his voice.

"Chloe is our daughter." Haley answered softly as she looked down to the ground.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled which made people look at them.

"You're telling me I have a daughter which you never told me about for the past 3 years?" he continued to yell.

"Yes. Logan, please! She needs you! Please!" Haley cried and begged.

"What the fuck? Why? Why me? Who tells me I'm the father? For all I know the guy next door is the father!" Logan said angry glaring at Haley like she would sleep with just any guy.

Haley looked at him not believing he just said that. At this time Kendall came running towards them.

"Hales, your phone fell out of your pocket when you left the car. Your mum just called. Chloe is getting worse. The doctor asked you to come back." he said out of breath from running.

"Oh god!" Haley cried.

"Logan, please!" she begged again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" he yelled.

Her heart broke all over again into a million pieces. Just like it did when Logan left her. But now because she could lose her daughter. She looked at Logan for a second disgusted, while tears were streaming down her face and then started running towards the exit.

"I can't believe you!" Kendall yelled shaking his head.

"You're a real asshole, you know that? If Chloe dies it's your fault! Do you really want to carry the idea with you for the rest of your life, that you were the one who could have saved Chloe but you were too stubborn and left her to die? That you and Hales have issues now, is one thing, but it's not fair of you to let Chloe be the victim of this! She's a little girl who has no blame in any of this! For god's sake, man! She's your daughter! She needs you!" Kendall yelled at Logan and then turned around and ran after Haley.

Logan just stood there frozen in the middle of the terminal but still very angry.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? What do you think Logan will do? Will he actually help out his daughter or not? And what did you think about the other characters? Not sure if I can add James and Carlos in it, but since Logan and Kendall were friends before Big Time Rush, I just used him. Just to be clear, Logan and Kendall are not famous in the story, neither will they be. They are just 2 normal guys. Logan wanting to become an actor just happened to work out that way for the story. Anyway, I'm curious to what you think. Reviews are always welcome! :D I accept anonymous reviews as well. :) Chapter 2 will be up soon. :)<strong>

**Xoxo Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. I'm back with chapter 2 of this story. :) I'm glad you liked chapter 1 so far. :) This chapter turned out to be a bit longer than I thought. I think it's a good idea to start with the shoutouts. :D JanineBTR and Cookie Monster Giggles - thank you for adding me to your author alert list and thank you JanineBTR for adding me to your favourite author list. :D embersfire and kensare - thank you for adding this story to your favourites. :D Boysboysboys love em, gothluv22, jamilahallyssa and JanineBTR - thank you for adding this story to your story alert list. :D JanineBTR – Glad you like it. :D Yeah, Logan is kind of a jerk, but he is angry right now. I can say something, but it will ruin it, so I won't. ;) But it will get better. :D LuvBTR35 – Aww, don't cry. *hugs* Hope you enjoy this part. :D FangedCutie – Thank you! :D For some reason, I have a lot of drama stories. xD Don't cry. *hugs* Yes Logan is a jerk right now, but it will get better. :D Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :D Boysboysboys love em – Haha, the drama ain't over yet. xD Logan was put on the spot and he is angry since no one ever told him about Chloe. I wanted to leave with a cliffhanger. :D Hehe, yeah well Kendall kind of feels guilty cause he never told Logan either and now he just wants the best for Chloe first. The update is here now. :D Hope you'll like it. :D Cookie Monster Giggles – Glad I got to know you on tumblr! :D Yes a lot has happened and it's not over yet. xD Read and find out what Logan will do. :D And why he's moving back. xD FatimaPinho – Yes Logan is kind a jerk right now, but he's angry. I know why you couldn't read it before. I hope it will all work out for you. :) *hugs* I'm already continuing it now. :D Haven't thought about translating my stories, but I'll keep it in mind. :)**

**I don't own anything except for the characters Haley Scott, Valeria and Lucy and doctor Michaels and doctor Ryan. :) And I would like to thank my friend Valeria for letting me use her name. :) I'm not sure if Logan's parent's names Jeffrey and Pamela are right. I found them on the internet. And I had Logan's sister Presley on summer camp for now. I didn't know how else to involve her. She will be involved soon. :)**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Now on with the chapter! ****Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Kendall raced back to the hospital as fast as he could.<p>

"Mom!" Haley yelled as she ran to her mother crying.

Kendall came running after her. After a while the doctor came out of Chloe her room.

"Miss Scott, did you bring Chloe her father?" he asked.

"No." Haley answered as she broke down crying.

"What?" everyone asked in disbelief.

"But where is he?" the doctor asked.

There was a moment of silence. Kendall was about to explain what happened at the airport when he was cut off.

"He's right here." they heard all of a sudden.

Everyone turned around and saw Logan standing there with his bags.

"Oh my god! H-h-how…w-w-what…" Haley stuttered.

"You are Chloe her father?" the doctor asked Logan.

"That's what's I've been told." Logan answered nervously.

"So you know what is going on with your daughter. Are you willing to do a blood test to see if you are a match and donate blood if you are?" the doctor asked.

Logan nodded in return.

"Please come with me. We need to hurry." the doctor said and took Logan to the blood donating area.

As Logan walked passed Haley he gave her an angry look.

...

A while later the doctor returned.

"Mr. Mitchell is a perfect match! We are taking some of his blood right now." he said smiling.

"Oh god! Thank you so much doctor!" Haley said relieved and shook the doctor's hand.

"No need to thank me. Thank Mr. Mitchell." he answered.

Then the doctor went back to check up on Logan. Haley fell in her mother's arms, crying from happiness. After a while the doctor came back with 2 nurses. They had a container with them with the blood and everything they needed to transfer it to Chloe in it. Logan was still in the blood donating area. He had to recover from the donation. The doctor and nurses came back out of the room. Just at that time Logan came walking up to the doctor.

"Chloe is getting the blood administered through the IV at this moment together with some more antibiotics. Now we have to wait how her body will respond to it. We will check up on her every half hour." the doctor said.

At that time he saw Logan leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Mitchell, you should wait a bit longer before you start moving around. You still look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. I want to see her." Logan answered calmly.

"You both can see her." the doctor said looking at Logan and Haley.

Logan walked into the room and Haley followed him. Logan just stood there frozen. He was clearly upset to see a little girl with long brown hair, similar to his own, lying on a hospital bed hooked on different monitoring machines and getting a blood transfusion. His little girl. Haley walked passed him up to the bed. She went around the bed, took Chloe her hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Some tears started forming and rolled over her cheeks. Logan did nothing.

"Thank you!" she said softly not looking at Logan cause she was scared to face him.

"Why?" he asked coldly.

"Why what?" Haley asked as looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"You left me! You didn't want to be with me! You didn't love me!" Haley answered trying not to raise her voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do love you! I mean I did love you! You didn't want me to become an actor! You never supported me!" Logan yelled.

"You left me to go live at the other side of the country! And that all for only a job! You left without even saying goodbye! Not leaving even a note! You never called me! Would you have dropped everything over there and come back if I had called you and told you I was pregnant?" Haley answered now raising her voice.

"You had no fucking right to take that decision for me!" Logan gritted through his teeth.

"You said you loved me! You said we would always be together! Always Logan! That's what

we were supposed to have! Until you ambushed me and left me 3 years ago!" she yelled.

"If by ambushed you mean ask you to come with me to Los Angeles?" Logan answered in disbelief.

"Oh yeah! Out of the blue! A suggestion that was driven by some insecurity that I've never been able to understand!"

"Insecurity? Right, let me tell you how you get always, Haley. When a man asks you to come with him to be together, you say yes! You don't say no and call him insecure!" Logan yelled back.

"I never said no! I said I loved you but that I couldn't just leave everything behind and move to the other side of the country! Oh god Logan, I wanted you so bad… but you gave up on us!"

"I? I gave up on us?" Lee yelled pointing at himself.

"Yes!"

"By asking you to come with me to be together I gave up on us?" Logan asked getting even angrier.

"No, by leaving me without even saying goodbye or leaving a note or even called me on the phone, you gave up on us! And you know that's the truth!" Haley said raising her voice even more.

"That's great Hales! You wanna talk the truth? Let's tell the truth!"

"Okay."

"You gave up on me! That's why you didn't want come with me! You didn't think I could do it! You didn't think I could become an actor!" Logan yelled very angry.

"Maybe you just didn't care, because it wasn't about you or what you wanted!" he continued in a sarcastic voice.

"Well if that's the truth, if I never cared…" Haley paused as she let go of Chloe her hand, taking her purse and pulling out a picture of Logan and her together and throwing it at him.

Logan looked at the picture that fell on the floor and back at Haley.

"Then how come every night I looked at your picture and cried myself to sleep? Every god damn night Logan! You said I was great! You said you loved me! You said we were destined to be together! You said it to me and you said it to everyone else! And I wish you had never had cause you didn't mean any of it!" Haley screamed furiously pointing her finger at Logan.

"Oh god!" she softly said while she covered her mouth.

She was shocked she could get so angry and say all of those things. She had never screamed at someone like that before. Not even at Logan when he left her.

"I'm gonna go!" Logan answered shocked holding his hands up like he didn't know what to say and stormed out of the room.

Haley broke down crying as her parents walked in. Logan stormed through the halls and wanting to leave the hospital. Some doctors and nurses that he passed by looked at him weird. Kendall ran after him. Logan could get in an elevator that was about to go down. Kendall called him, but he was too late because the door just closed. He took the other elevator next to it.

When Kendall walked out of the elevator he heard a loud crash. Logan was so angry and upset and he was still a bit light headed from the blood transfusion and after he had been yelling so much at Haley, he didn't pay any attention to the traffic when he crossed the road, so he was hit by a car. His body flew through the air and over the car and fell hard on the ground. It all went so fast. Kendall heard the noise and ran outside. He feared the worst.

"Oh my god! Someon get a doctor!" Kendall yelled and ran over to Logan.

Logan was unconscious. A few doctors came running out with a stretcher. They stabilized Logan's body before putting him on the stretcher and taking him inside. Kendall went with them. He had to know how his best friend was doing. He gave the driver of the car, who luckily was ok except scared, his phone number to give to the police. The driver would call the police to report the accident but Kendall couldn't wait for them to arrive. He had to check on his best friend. So in case the police had questions to Kendall they could call him. The doctors examined Logan. His right shoulder was dislocated and his right arm was broken and he had some broken ribs. And he also might have an concussion. But that could only be determined when Logan was awake. He needed an operation to reset his shoulder and fix his arm with some pins. The broken ribs had to heal on their own. For that he needed rest and not lift anything or do any exercises. But other than that and some cuts, bruises and scrapes he was ok. He was lucky his back wasn't broken. Kendall called Logan's parents, because they needed to give permission for the operation. They rushed to the hospital and his mother was crying and clinging to her husband's side when they arrived. The doctor quickly explained it the situation and Logan's parents gave permission for the operation. Kendall explained to them Logan was hit by a car. Jeffrey and Pamela, Logan's parents, were surprised he was back. They didn't know he would come back that day.

...

Kendall went back to Haley to check up on Chloe. He walked up to her room when he saw Haley and the others were waiting outside the room. The doctor was checking up on Chloe.

"Did you manage to catch Logan?" Haley her dad, Keith, asked Kendall.

"I… uhh… have to tell you something. Logan had an accident. He got hit by a car. He stormed out of the hospital and he didn't look when he crossed the street. He still might have been light headed from the blood donation as well. When I stepped out of the elevator I heard a loud crash. When I ran outside I saw it was Logan who got hit." Kendall said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh my god! Is he ok?" they all asked shocked.

"He's in surgery now. I called his parents and they're here now waiting for Logan to come out of surgery. They are in the waiting area on the 4th floor. They are confused, cause Logan didn't tell them he was coming back today and they don't know why he just came out of the hospital when it happened." Kendall answered.

"You haven't told her about Chloe?" Haley asked.

"No, I didn't think it was my job to do that." Kendall answered looking at her.

She understood what he meant with that. He meant she should tell Logan's parents about Chloe.

"I think I'll go talk to them right now." she said scared.

It was already a really hard day for her with Chloe trying to fight of an infection and slipping into a coma, trying to get Logan to come and donate blood to her and telling him she is his daughter, fighting with Logan and him having an accident after he stormed out of the hospital after the fight. And now she had to tell his parents they have a granddaughter. When Logan and her were a couple she had a really good relationship with his parents. But after Logan left her the relationship was kind of over. It hurt her too much to see Jeffrey and Pamela while her son left her. Somehow she felt guilty for his accident. After all, it happened after they had a huge fight about Chloe causing Logan to storm out.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kendall asked.

Haley nodded. She was scared as hell.

"I'll come and get you if anything changes with Chloe." Haley her mom, Karen, said when she walked away with Kendall.

...

When Logan's mom saw Haley and she stood up and gave her a hug, followed by his dad.

"What are you doing here?" Logan's mom asked Haley.

"Did you hear of Logan's accident?" she added.

"No I was already at the hospital when it happened." Haley answered.

"Are you ok? Is anything wrong with your family?" Logan's dad asked worried.

"No they are all fine. I…uhh… don't know how to tell you this. There isn't an easy way to do this." Haley stuttered.

"What is it hun?" Logan's mom said as she held Haley her hand.

"I… uhh… Logan was here cause…uhh… he…uhh…donated blood to his daughter." Haley said softly looking at the ground.

"WHAT?" Logan's mom asked surprised raising her voice and letting go of Haley her hand.

Haley looked at Kendall who gave her a reassuring look. She took a deep breath and started explaining.

"3 weeks after Logan left to L.A. I found out I was pregnant. I never told him about it. And my daughter got sick a few days ago, so I brought her here and today it turned out she had an infection and she needed a blood transfusion but she has a rare blood type and me nor my family and friends were a match and then the doctor said there was a strong possibility that Logan was a positive match and that we should get him here. Then Kendall told me he was coming back today. So we went to the airport to pick him up. When I got there I begged him to come with us but he didn't want to come with us. He was so angry at me. Then I got a call from my mom who told me that Chloe her condition got worse. I begged Logan again, but he didn't want to come with us. So when we got back at the hospital the doctor asked where Logan was and all of a sudden he stood behind and he donated blood cause it turned out he was a positive match. Then after they started giving the blood to Chloe Logan and I went in her room and I thanked him for donating the blood and that's when we started fighting about me not telling him about Chloe and that he left to go to Los Angeles and that's when Logan got really angry and stormed out. Kendall went after him but Logan was faster and got downstairs quicker and when Kendall came out of the other elevator that's when Logan was hit by the car." Haley said now crying.

Logan's mom got very angry.

"How could you do that to him?" she asked furious.

"You gave birth to his daughter and you never told him? What has he ever done to you to deserve this? And you never told us either? I thought so highly of you, Haley! What have we ever…" she continued.

"I think it's better if we concentrate on Chloe and Logan getting better first. And then after that we can talk about everything. It's not helping either one of them for us to fight the whole time." Logan's dad said trying to calm things down.

"And you Kendall! You were supposed to be his friend!" Logan's mom started again.

"Pam, stop. This isn't helping Logan." Logan's dad said as he hugged his wife while giving a sad and disappointed glare to Haley and Kendall.

"Come on." Kendall said as he wrapped his arm around Haley, wanting to take her back to Chloe.

"I never imagined both of you could sink so low!" Logan's mom said coldly.

Before Haley or Kendall could say anything else, the doctor came walking up to them to talk to Logan's parents.

"Come on." Kendall said to Haley as he took her back to see Chloe.

When they stepped in the elevator Haley broke down and started crying.

"She's right. I'm a horrible person!" Haley said crying.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're not a horrible person! You did what you thought was best." Kendall said as he tried to calm down his friend.

They went back to Chloe her room. Just when they came back Kendall got a phone call from the police. He had to come down to the police station to give a statement about everything that had happened. Haley stayed by Chloe her side the whole night. The others went home to get some rest, but Haley wouldn't leave Chloe. At the same time Logan's parents wouldn't leave Logan's side.

The next day not much had changed. It was all up to Chloe and Logan to wake up on their own. Logan's parents stayed with Logan all day and Haley stayed with Chloe. All three of them had another long hard night ahead of them. Neither of them wanted to go home.

The next morning Haley was holding Chloe her hand as her head was resting on her arms on the bed, the same uncomfortable position she had stayed in the night before.

"Mommy?" she heard all of a sudden.

Haley thought she was dreaming. Then she heard it again.

"Mommy?"

Haley looked up and saw Chloe smiling back at her. Seeing her little girl awake, made her cry from happiness. Haley leaned forward to give Chloe a big hug.

"Don't cry mommy!" Chloe said softly as she put her little hand on Haley her cheek.

"Hi baby. I'm so happy you're awake now!" Haley cried as she held Chloe close.

Almost at the same time two floors higher Logan was waking up. He saw his parents sitting in a chair at the other side of the room. Both of them were asleep. All of a sudden his mom woke up. It looked like she had a bad dream. She saw Logan looking at her.

"Hi mom." he whispered.

"Sweetie." his mom said while she got up and started crying.

"Jeffrey! Logan's awake!" she said as she woke up her husband.

Both of them walked up towards Logan's bed and hugged him carefully.

"Please, don't cry mom!"

"How are you feeling, son?" Logan's dad asked him.

"I could be better. What happened?" Logan asked trying to remember.

"You don't remember what happened?" his mom asked concerned.

"I…uhm… the plane landed and I saw Haley and Kendall at the airport." Logan said while he was thinking.

Then he looked at his left arm. There was still a small spot where the IV had been from donating his blood.

"Chloe." he said softly while touching the spot with his right index finger.

"Haley told us about her. What was she thinking? Not telling you and us about your daughter!" Logan's mom said angry.

"I hope she is ok!" Logan said remembering seeing her the day before lying in bed hooked on monitoring machines getting a blood transfusion.

"Do you remember anything else?" Logan's dad asked him.

"Not really." he said thinking hard.

"Wait! Haley and I got into a fight and next thing I remember is waking up in this bed looking at you guys." Logan said looking up at his parents.

At that time the doctor came walking in.

"Well Mr. Mitchell… it's good to see you awake." he said.

"My name is doctor Ryan. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Logan answered.

"I can imagine. Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked looking at him.

"I had a fight with my uhm… my ex-girlfriend this morning and the next thing I remember is waking up here in this bed." Logan answered looking at the doctor.

"Well, you have been hit by a car right in front of the hospital two days ago. You have been unconscious for nearly 48 hours. Your right shoulder was dislocated and your right arm is broken. We were able to reset the shoulder and we performed a surgery to fixate your arm with some pins. You also have 3 broken and a few bruised ribs. Those will heal in a few weeks. The small part that you can't remember from before the accident happened can be a consequence of small concussion. For that a nurse will come and wake you up every few hours to see if you're still responding normally. That is to see if you might have brain damage or not. I will check up on you later. Try to take some rest." the doctor said and left the room.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us u were coming home yesterday?" Logan's mom asked her son.

"I don't know. I didn't want to admit that I am a failure, I guess. I'm sorry!" Logan answered softly looking down.

"You are not a failure!" his mom answered as she stroked Logan's cheek.

"Does Presely know about my accident and about Chloe?" Logan asked.

"No, not yet. We wanted to wait till you were awake." Logan's dad answered.

"Don't. She likes summer camp, so don't ruin it for her. She comes back in a week, right?" Logan asked.

"She's coming back this Saturday."

"Then don't tell her. I don't want her to worry about me. We'll tell her when she gets back." Logan answered as he looked at his parents who both nodded.

Logan's mom started yawning cause she didn't get much sleep for the past two days. The yawn was contagious, cause his dad started as well.

"Mom, dad, go home and get some rest." Logan said worried about his parents.

"No no, I'm staying here with you!" she objected.

"Mom, please go home. I'll be ok. I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing you can do for me now. And it would make me feel a lot better." Logan pleaded.

"Come on, Pam. Logan's right, we can use some rest and he's awake now, so he's gonna be okay." Logan's dad said.

"Ok, we'll come back tonight then. We love you! And we're so happy you're back!" Logan's mom said as she kissed his forehead, followed by Logan's dad.

"I love you both too!" Logan said as his parents left the room. Logan laid his head down on the pillow and tried to get some sleep.

...

In the meantime two floors down doctor Michaels checked up on Chloe.

"She's making progress. The blood transfusion was a succes! The infection is gone. She still has a little bit of a fever, but if all goes well she can go home tomorrow." the doctor said smiling.

"Oh thank you so much, doctor!" Haley answered with a huge smile.

Her parents, Kendall, Valeria and Lucy all were back at the hospital.

"Can you stay with Chloe? I'm gonna see how Logan's doing." Haley asked her parents.

They agreed. Chloe was asleep so she didn't notice her leaving.

When Haley entered Logan's room she saw he was sleeping. She turned around and wanted to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked with an angry voice.

He wasn't in a deep sleep so he could hear someone coming in the room.

"Haven't you done enough already?" he added.

Haley turned around and faced Logan.

"I didn't push you in front of that car!" she defended.

"You got everything you wanted now! I donated my blood! I'm here lying in a hospital! What more could you want? Wanna hear you were right? That I couldn't make it? That I am a failure?" Logan said raising his voice which caused him pain from his broken ribs.

Haley looked at him shocked.

"I hate you! I wish I never came back!" he hissed.

"I came here to tell you Chloe is getting better and that she might be going home tomorrow! I don't want…" Haley answered upset from Logan's confession when she was interrupted by the doctor walking in the room.

"How are we feeling Mr. Mitchell?" he asked.

"I'm ok I guess." Logan answered while trying to hide the pain.

"Ok, so far you don't have any signs of a concussion." The doctor answered. If all goes well you can go home tomorrow. That is if you have someone who can take care of you." the doctor continued.

"You can stay with me." Haley said all of a sudden surprised by herself that she would even suggest that, especially after the things Logan just said to her.

"NO!" Logan said annoyed.

"Doctor can we have a moment alone, please?" Haley asked.

"Sure. I'll be back in a while to check up on you." he answered and left the room.

"So now you wanna clear your conscious by taking care of me?" Logan asked angry.

"I'm giving you the opportunity to get to know Chloe better! It's not for clearing my

conscious! I'm doing this for Chloe so that she can get to know her father! But sorry I even thought of the idea and suggested it! What was I thinking? Forget I even came here!" Haley almost yelled and stormed out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? :D I know some of you might not like Logan right now, but it will start to get better in the next chapter. :D As for now, he's just angry. But maybe Chloe can change him. :) I really think Logan will be a good dad in real life! :D I love seeing pictures of him with kids. :D I'm super excited for Big Time Movie tomorrow night! :D How about you? :D Chapter 3 will be up soon. :D Reviews are always welcome. <strong>**I also accept anonymous reviews. :) **

**Xoxo Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's been a few days, but I am back with a new chapter. Again it's a bit longer than I expected it, but I wanted to end with a cliffhanger again. :D **

**Gonna start with the shoutouts again. :) RusherForever22, Taffyrose, elephantsrule98 and MissAmazing101 - Thank you for adding this story to your story alert list! FatimaPinho - Yes, Logan is still a jerk. But can you blame him? Who doesn't love Logan? ;) All I can say is, keep reading the story to find out if Logan and Chloe will get to know each other. ;) Glad I got you hooked on this story! :D Tasen333 - Yes, Haley and Logan both have their issues right now. But both have been through a lot. I hope you'll like the next chapter. :) FangedCutie - IKR! It's hard to write about Logan going through so much stuff at once, but it will be worth it in the end. ;) Oh I know he's gonna be a good daddy one day! :D All those pictures of him with little kids make me melt every time! ;) And yes, Chloe is adorable, no wonder no one can say no to her. xD LoganLuvr - You'll find out in this chapter. ;) They both have their issues now and are being stubborn. We'll have to wait and see if time heals all wounds. ;) JanineBTR - Glad to hear you love it! :D A lot of people seem to hate Logan right now. Hopefully in the near future you'll all see a different side of him. ;) RedBluePinkRanger - What can I say, I like writing drama. xD Thank you for the compliments! :D Hope you'll like this next chapter. :D Cookie Monster Giggles - I don't think Logan could ever abandon his daughter. I'm glad both are doing better as well. They have been through enough already. Haha, no Kendall and Haley are NOT together. And never have been either. Kendall was friends with Logan, then became friends with Haley and he introduced them to each other. Even though after Logan left, they remained friends. I think every girl has a guy friend who will never be more than a close friend. Kendall has just supported Haley a lot when Logan was gone, but nothing happened between them. They are like brother and sister. :) Hope that cleared it up for you. ;) **

**I don't own anything except for the characters Chloe Mitchell, Haley Scott, her dad Keith and her mom Karen, Valeria and Lucy and doctor Michaels and doctor Ryan. :) And I would like to thank my friend Valeria for letting me use her name. :) I'm not sure if Logan's parent's names Jeffrey and Pamela are right. I found them on the internet. And Logan's sister Presley still is on summer camp for now. I didn't know how else to involve her. She will be involved soon. :)**

**Sorry for another long A/N. Now on with the new chapter! ****Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>When Haley came back at Chloe her room, Chloe was sitting on her bed playing with Kendall.<p>

"Hi mommy!" she giggled.

"Hi baby,"

"Mommy, was I vewy sick?" she asked as Haley sat down on her bed.

"Yes sweetie, you were very sick. You had an infection. Medicine didn't help so you needed some special medicine." Haley said as she took Chloe in her lap and tried to fight back her tears.

"What kind of special medicine?" Chloe asked as she snuggled up to her Haley.

"You needed some new blood."

"Yuck!" she said as she made a dirty face.

"Where did I get it fwom?" she asked looking up at her mom.

Haley looked at Kendall not knowing what to tell her. He nodded his head and gave her a look like 'it's ok. She has to know about him'.

"From Logan…uhm…from your daddy." Haley said a bit uncomfortable.

"Where is daddy now?" Chloe asked curious.

"He…uhm…he is here in the hospital. He had an accident."

"Why?" she gasped.

"He was hit by a car." Kendall explained.

"What's that?" Chloe asked as she pointed to a piece of paper that was lying on the floor.

Haley set Chloe back on the bed and picked it up. It was the picture of her and Logan that she threw at him earlier.

"It's a picture, sweetie." Haley answered as she sat back on the bed and let Chloe crawl back onto her lap.

"Can I see?"

Haley handed her the picture hesitantly.  
>"Is that you, mommy?" Chloe asked looking at Haley who nodded in return.<p>

"Who's that?" she asked again.

"That's Logan. He's your daddy." Haley said looking at the picture.

"Can we go see him? Pwease, mommy?" Chloe asked as she pulled on Haley her shirt and looked at her with her angel face.

"Maybe later, okay? Right now you have to get some sleep." Haley said as she laid Chloe back in the bed.

"But mommy, I'm not sleepy!" Chloe whined.

"If you go to sleep now we can visit Logan... I mean your daddy later, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe said with a smile on her face and laid her head down on the pillow.

Haley wanted to take the picture from Chloe her hands.

"No, I want to keep it." Chloe said as she held the picture close.

Haley smiled a little and nodded. She took the picture from Chloe and put it down onto the night stand, that was next to the bed, against a glass so that Chloe could look at it. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Haley went out to the hallway and Kendall followed her.

"What am I gonna do? He basically blames me for his accident! He said he hates me and that he wished he hadn't come back! Then his doctor came in and he said he could probably go home tomorrow if he has someone that can take care of him. And out of the blue I offered he could stay with me. But Logan said no. Then I asked the doctor if we could have a minute and then Logan blamed me that I only offered it to clear my conscience! I told him I offered it for Chloe so she can get to know her father and that he should forget I even came there and then I stormed out of his room. What if I take Chloe to his room and he doesn't want to see her? It will break her heart!" Haley cried.

"I can talk to him before you go to see him." Kendall offered.

"No, then he might feel like we are gaining up on him. I think I'll just take her to see him and if he doesn't want to see her then I'll take her out of his life for good!" Haley said looking through the window at Chloe who was still sleeping.

"Not that I want you to get mad at me, but you didn't call him to tell him he has a daughter because you were mad at him for leaving, but when Chloe got sick you expected him to be ready and willing to donating his blood to Chloe right away while he didn't even know her. It isn't that surprising for him to be angry." Kendall said looking at Haley.

"What the hell? Now you're taking his side?" Haley asked angry.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying it's not that weird that he's angry."

"I'll better ask her doctor if she can visit Logan later. I don't want her to get her hopes up if the doctor says she can't see him." Haley said as she walked off to find the doctor.

The doctor said it was fine for Chloe to visit Logan. Haley had to take the pole with the IV bag on it with her. It had wheels underneath so you could take it with you easily. This way the IV could stay hooked on instead of having to be hooked off.

...

After a couple of hours Chloe woke up. Visiting hours have ended in the meantime. Haley was alone with Chloe. Her parents, Kendall and her friends had gone home. Kendall had offered to stay in case Logan didn't want to see Chloe. But Haley said she had to do it alone.

"Mommy, can we see daddy now?" Chloe asked rubbing her eyes while she sat up.

"I…uhm… don't know if he's awake right now sweetie. Visiting hours are already over." Haley answered.

"Pwease, mommy? Can I? Can I?" Chloe begged as she started pouting.

"Okay, we'll go and see if he's awake. If he's sleeping we'll go back to your room and visit him tomorrow, okay?- Haley said.

"Okay." Chloe said smiling. She stuck out her arms for her mother to pick her up.

"Wait! I want to give it to daddy!" Chloe said as she pointed at a balloon that said 'get well soon' on it. It was in the form of a teddy bear. Haley actually bought that for her.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Haley asked.

"Yes! I want daddy to have it!" Chloe smiled as Haley untied the balloon.

She picked up Chloe, who was holding the balloon tightly, in one arm. Then she walked out of the room pushing the IV pole with the other. Haley was scared. With every step she took she got more and more nervous.

"Mommy, where does daddy live?" Chloe asked as she looked at her.

"Right now he doesn't live anywhere. He just came back out of Los Angeles two days ago." she answered.

"Maybe he can live with us!" Chloe said smiling.

"No, no, no, I asked him, but he doesn't want to. Now be careful not to pull on the IV." Haley answered as she put Chloe down on the floor cause they arrived at Logan's room.

At that point Chloe became all shy. Normally she is a happy, bright and nosy little girl, but when she meets new people for the first time she gets very shy. Chloe went to hide behind Haley her legs. Haley walked into Logan's room pushing the IV pole and with Chloe hiding closely behind her legs. Logan was watching tv when he saw Haley.

"What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I didn't come here to fight!" Haley said looking angry at him.

"I...uhm…brought someone who wanted to see you." she added as she looked down at Chloe who was still hiding.

Chloe carefully looked alongside her legs. She got a bit scared of how Logan looked. He had some bruises and cuts and scrapes in his face.

"It's okay." Haley reassured her as she held out her hand.

That gave Chloe a little bit more confidence and came out from behind her legs while grabbing Haley her hand. Logan was surprised to see her. Two days ago she was lying in a hospital bed in a coma getting a blood transfusion and here she was to see him.

"Chloe." he said softly.

Haley squeezed Chloe her hand softly and walked up to Logan's bed.

"Chloe, this is your daddy. Logan, you haven't been properly introduced, but this is your daughter Chloe." Haley said as she picked up Chloe so Logan could see her better.

"Hi Chloe." he said softly with a smile.

"Hi." she smiled back while blushing a little.

Haley sat Chloe down on Logan's bed, then she put the IV pole near his bed and sat down herself on a chair next to the bed. Logan and Chloe slowly started talking. But Logan never paid attention to Haley. It was like she wasn't even there. Logan couldn't keep his eyes of Chloe. He was just amazed by her.

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked as she pointed to Logan's arm that was in a cast and resting in a sling.

"Yes, it hurts. But I had some medicine so it hurts only a little bit now." Logan answered.

"You can have this." Chloe said as she gave Logan the balloon.

"Aww, thank you! I love it!" Logan smiled.

Chloe responded by leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Well now I already feel a lot better!" Logan said with a huge smile which made Chloe giggle.

"Oh, you have the same as me!" Chloe noticed when she looked at his hand and pointed at her own little hand.

"Yes, I have an IV too. It's so that doctors can give us medicine to make us better." Logan explained.

Haley was amazed. Chloe just got to know her dad like five minutes ago and already it's like she never knew any different.

"I can go home tomowwow. When can you go home?" Chloe asked.

"Probably tomorrow too." he answered.

"Mommy said you could live with us." Chloe said looking back and forth between Logan and Haley.

Sometimes little kids say certain things at the weirdest times. Logan already stated out he hated Haley and that he didn't want to stay with her and now Chloe asked him again. And she has her angel face going for her. So there is hardly anyone that can resist her anything.

"I… uhm…" Logan stuttered.

"Chloe!" Haley said sternly while looking at her.

Chloe put on her sad face and pouted her lip.

"Pwease?" she asked as she looked at Logan.

"Chloe, stop it!" Haley said a bit angry earning an innocent look from Chloe.

She did not want Chloe to annoy Logan and make him even more angry.

"Okay." Logan said almost at the same time.

"Really?" Chloe asked all exited.

Haley looked surprised at Logan. He didn't look at her. He nodded his head to Chloe.

"Yay!" Chloe said happy while throwing her hands in the air which made Logan laugh.

Chloe her answer was followed by a yawn.

"Okay Chloe, it's time for bed." Haley said as she got up from the chair.

"No mommy… I'm not sleepy yet." she protested again.

"It's already way passed your bed time, missy." Haley answered.

"You should go to bed. I'm tired too." Logan said looking at Chloe and faked a yawn.

She made her sad face again but then she surrendered. She leaned forward and gave Logan a kiss on his cheek. Then she held her arms out so that Haley could pick her up.

"Want me to tie the balloon to the nightstand?" Haley asked looking at Logan.

He didn't say anything. He just gave her the balloon.

"Do you want me to come and get you when Chloe is ready to leave tomorrow?" she asked while she tied up the balloon.

"Fine." Logan answered coldly.

Haley didn't say anything after that. She picked up Chloe and took the IV pole.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." Logan said looking at Chloe as Haley wanted to walk away.

"Sweet dreams, daddy!" Chloe answered as she looked over Haley her shoulder and waved to Logan.

Haley was surprised by what she said and so was Logan. It made him realise he was a dad. Haley closed the door and Logan brought his hand up to his cheek and touched the spot where Chloe kissed him.

'She looks like a spitting image of me. She has long curly hair and it's the same colour as mine. And her beautiful eyes. They are the same shade of chocolate brown as mine. No wonder Haley mentioned my eyes so much when we were together. She's just beautiful! I can't believe I have a daughter!' Logan thought to himself with a big smile before drifting off to sleep.

...

As Haley and Chloe came back to her room Chloe was already sleeping on her shoulder.

She carefully laid her into bed and placed the IV pole next to her bed. Then she went out of the room and called Kendall who had gone home, a few hours before a while later after Chloe fell asleep.

"They looked so cute together, Ken. Chloe seems to have accepted him completely as her dad. And it looks like she never knew anything else. But what am I gonna do? During the whole time I was there with Chloe he didn't pay any attention to me! How am I gonna deal with Logan living with me while he hates me and doesn't say anything to me? I know I suggested it at first, but when he said no and that he thought I only asked it to clear my conscience I was fine with it that he didn't want to stay. But then Chloe asked him and he hesitated at first but then she asked him again and you know how Chloe is. And he said yes."

"You will get through it." Kendall reassured her.

"Can you do something for me? Tomorrow morning around 8 there will be a hospital bed delivered to my house. I just arranged for that. Could you go to my house and help them get it set up in the living room?" Haley asked.

"Sure sweetie. I will be at your place around 7.45."

"Thanks Kendall! I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

...

The next morning Logan's parents came to see Logan.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling today?" his mom asked as she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm ok I guess. I can go home today." Logan answered.

"What? Oh my god!" his mom said excited.

"We have to get things ready then!" his dad smiled as he wanted to leave the room.

"No, that's ok. I will stay with Haley."

"WHAT?" his mom asked in disbelief and his dad turned back around.

"Yesterday she came here after you both left and I got angry at her but then she told me Chloe can go home today and then the doctor came in and said I could go home today too if I had someone who could take care of me. Haley suggested I could stay with her. I said no. So she asked if the doctor could leave us alone for a minute. I got mad at her and asked her if she wanted to clear her conscience by taking care of me. But then she said she wanted Chloe to get to know her dad and then she ran away. A while later she came back, but this time she had Chloe with her. Chloe wanted to see me. I swear, mom and dad, she is so adorable! She looks just like me! At first she was a bit scared, but then Haley sat her down on the bed and we started talking. All of a sudden she asked if I would stay with her and Haley. At first I didn't know what to say, but then she gave me this innocent look and said please and I couldn't resist her." Logan explained.

"She even gave me that balloon." he added as he pointed to it.

"You can come and stay with me and Chloe can stay with us too!" Logan's mom suggested.

"No mom, I don't want Chloe to be the victim in all this. As mad as I am at Haley, I don't want to do that to Chloe, to take her away from her mom just because we are fighting."

"It's a good decision, son." His dad smiled.

Logan's mom gave up. Although she didn't like it. They both helped Logan to get ready and packed up his things. As they were almost done packing his things, there was a knock on the door. Haley came walking in with Chloe. Chloe was sitting in a wheelchair that they brought for Logan. Haley already got instructions from the doctor about taking care of him. Logan had to take a lot of rest and if he was in pain he could have a painkiller. And he couldn't lift anything because of his arm and ribs.

"Daddy!" Chloe squealed when she saw Logan.

"Hi sweetie!" he answered with a big smile.

Logan's mom and dad were surprised when they saw Chloe. They hadn't seen her yet.

"Chloe, I want you to meet someone else." Haley said as she picked up Chloe and walked over to Logan's parents.

"This is your grandma Pam and this is your grandpa Jeff." she said as she stood in front of Logan's parents.

"Hi." Chloe said shyly.

"Hi Chloe." Logan's mom smiled.

"Hi Chloe. Nice to meet you." Logan's dad smiled.

Logan was all ready to go. He carefully sat in the wheelchair and Chloe wanted to sit in his lap.

"No sweetie, you can't. Daddy is in pain. You can help me push the wheelchair." Haley said as she stopped Chloe from jumping onto Logan's lap.

"Let her sit in my lap." Logan said coldly.

Haley picked her up and carefully placed her onto his lap and then his dad pushed the wheelchair and his mom and Haley followed. It was an awkward situation in the elevator downstairs to the car. No one said anything. Haley already parked the car in front of the hospital entrance. It's was hard for Logan to get out of the wheelchair and into the car, cause of his broken ribs. Luckily Haley had Toyota Land Cruiser that was higher so it was easier for Logan to get in and out of the car.

"We will come by in a little while, okay?" Logan's mom said to him when he sat in the car.

Logan's smiled and nodded.

"Bye Chloe." His parents said at the same time.

"Bye gwammy Pam and gwampy Jeff." Chloe smiled and waved as Haley just finished putting her in her car seat.

Haley got in the car and left to her house. When they left the parking lot there was a little speed bump to go over. Haley saw it and made it seem as she was going over it carefully, but instead she wanted to cause Logan a little bit of pain. With success. Logan almost flew through the roof from the pain, trying his best to hold back from spitting out curse words in front of Chloe.

"Sorry." Haley said as she put on an innocent face.

This was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling when Logan left her and from the things he said to her since he was back. But she didn't want to make the rest of the drive home miserable cause he might hate her even more, so she took some detours to avoid other obstacles.

"Did you move or are you taking me somewhere else?" Logan asked a bit annoyed after a while of driving around.

"Do you want me to avoid the obstacles or do you want to feel pain the whole time?" Haley snapped back.

The rest of the drive was silent except for some hissing sounds from Logan if he was in pain.

...

After a while they finally arrived at Haley her house. Logan looked a bit surprised when he saw the house. It was where he had lived together with Haley for almost 2 years before he left. Haley helped Logan out of the car. At least she tried to, but Logan didn't let her help much.

As they walked inside they saw a banner that said "Welcome Home" and some balloons.

"Welcome home!" they heard all of a sudden. Haley her parents, Kendall, Valeria and Lucy stood in the living room. Logan looked surprised to see them. But also angry, cause they all knew about Chloe being his daughter but no one told him. Chloe was happy to see them and the decorations. She was giggling the whole time. The living room was different. Haley had bought some new furniture after Logan left. Logan carefully sat down on the hospital bed that was in the living room.

"Why is there a bed here, mommy?" Chloe asked surprised when she saw it.

"It's for your daddy. So that he doesn't have to walk up and down the stairs every time." She explained.

Haley her mother made some coffee and had baked a cake. It was a bit of a weird situation. No one knew what to say. Then the doorbell rang. Kendall opened the door to see Logan's parents on the other side.

"Gwampy Jeff and gwammy Pam!" Chloe squealed as they walked in.

After a while Valeria brought Chloe up to her room so she could play there. Logan's mom made a comment to Logan about them not knowing about Chloe. That set of some sort of chain reaction, cause everyone was yelling at each other.

All of a sudden they heard Chloe crying at the top of the stairs.

Haley ran upstairs, picked her up and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, sweetie." she comforted he as she walked back downstairs with Chloe hugging her tightly.

Haley gave everyone an angry glare.

"Why don't we go and get an ice cream?" Lucy said looking at Chloe when Haley sat down on the couch and took Chloe on her lap.

Chloe nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. Haley let her go and she walked over to Lucy. Valeria took their coats and the three of them left to get an ice cream.

After Valeria, Lucy and Chloe left, the fighting continued. Everyone was yelling at each other. Logan and his mom were angry that no one told them about Chloe. Logan's dad didn't say much, but you could see he was disappointed in everyone. Haley was angry Logan left her and Haley her parents defended Haley. Kendall stood up for Haley as well and tried to defend himself.

"We treated you like a daughter! And this is what we get in return?" Logan's mom yelled at Haley.

"Logan LEFT me! He could have stayed with me! But he didn't want too! He chose another lifestyle over me and expected me to drop everything to come with him! He didn't love me that's why he l…" Haley yelled back at her.

"Oh my god! I DID want us to be together! That's why I asked you…" Logan yelled interrupting Haley, which caused him a lot of pain from his broken ribs.

"Take it easy, sweetheart! Think of your injuries." his mom said concerned sitting down on the bed next to Logan.

"It's funny how you can say you loved me so much and that you wanted us to be together now, while yesterday you said you hated me and wished you never came back and you threw the comment about me wanting to clear my conscious at my head when I offered you to stay with me! While I offered it for Chloe, so that she could spend some time with her dad to get to know him!" Haley answered coldly while looking at Logan.

"Maybe it's better if you and Chloe come stay with us." Logan's mom said looking at him.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! Logan can stay with you, but Chloe isn't going anywhere!" Haley yelled at her.

"Mom, I already told you that I don't want to do that." Logan said looking at his mom.

All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley said as she picked it up.

"Okay, thanks." she added and hung up.

"Valeria, Lucy and Chloe are on their way back." Haley said looking at everyone.

"This isn't going to be dissolved at this moment, so maybe it's better if we go home now and give Chloe and Logan the chance to get to know each other more like Haley said and look at all of this tomorrow." Haley her dad said.

At that point Valeria, Lucy and Chloe walked in the house.

"Hi mommy!" Chloe giggled while she ran towards Haley.

"Hi sweetie! How was your ice cream?" she answered as she picked her up.

"It was yummy! I had 2 scoops!" Chloe said smiling.

"2 scoops, huh!" Haley said as she tickled Chloe getting a giggle from her.

"We're gonna go home." Valeria and Lucy said as they walked towards the door.

"Okay, thank you for taking Chloe out for ice cream." Haley answered.

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye, Vali and Lucy." Chloe added and waved.

"We'll go home too." Haley her mom said.

Her mom and dad stood up and put on their coats.

"We'll call you later, okay?" Haley her mom said as she gave her a hug.

Haley nodded. Then they both gave Chloe a kiss said bye to Logan and his parents and left.

Logan and his mom didn't say anything. His dad said bye softly.

"Bye, grammy Karen and grampy Keith!"

At that moment there was an awkward silence until Chloe asked if she could watch tv. Haley turned on the tv for her. Winnie the Pooh was on which she loved. Logan's mom saw Logan was trying to yawn causing him pain from his broken ribs.

"Mom, dad, maybe you should go home too." Logan suggested.

"Are you sure? We can stay with you." his mom answered.

"I'm sure. I'm tired and I can try and get some sleep."

"Let's go home." Logan's dad said.

"Okay then. But we'll come back tomorrow, okay?" his mom said reluctantly.

She gave Logan a kiss on his cheek and hugged him carefully. Followed by his dad.

"Bye Chloe. We'll come back tomorrow." Logan's mom said looking at Chloe.

"Bye." Chloe smiled and waved quickly returned watching the tv.

"Bye." Haley said as Logan's parents left. His mom didn't say anything back, his dad said bye softly.

This was going to be hard for Haley. Logan hardly talking to her, his parents not talking to her and she had to take care of Logan despite all that. She sat down next to Chloe on the couch and watched some tv.

"What would you like to have for dinner?" Haley asked while she looked at Logan.

Logan kept looking at the tv and didn't answer. Haley repeated the question.

"I d…" Logan wanted to start.

At the same time Chloe started.

"Can we have pizza?" Chloe asked all excited.

"You really want pizza?" Haley asked looking at her.

"Yes! Can we have pizza, daddy? Can we?" she smiled widely with an innocent look on her face which made Logan smile.

"If you want pizza, then pizza it is." he answered.

"Yay!" Chloe squealed clapping her hands.

"Do you want the Dynamite pizza with extra mushrooms you always got from Little Italy?" Haley asked.

Logan nodded in return.

Haley got the flyer from the pizza place and ordered the pizza's before returning to watch more tv. It was silent the whole time except for the giggles from Chloe and the sounds coming from the tv. About 45 minutes later the pizza's arrived. Haley cut up the small pizza for Chloe into small pieces and cut her own and Logan's pizza into slices. The dinner went pretty quiet. They all had some pizza left over, so Haley put it into the fridge.

"Can we have some ice cweam, mommy?" Chloe asked.

"Do you want some chocolate chip cookie dough?" Haley asked in return.

"Yes. Do you want some too, daddy?" Chloe smiled as she looked at Logan.

Logan nodded. Haley went into the kitchen to get some ice cream for all of them.

"You like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" he asked Chloe.

"Uh huh, it's my favowite." she smiled.

"Mine too." Logan smiled in return.

At that time Haley returned with the ice cream.

"I'm gonna do the dishes. If you need anything, call me." Haley answered a while after they finished their ice cream.

Haley took the 3 bowls into the kitchen and started cleaning them. Chloe was watching tv on her own. Logan was pretty tired and fell asleep after a while. Chloe noticed that. She took her little stool and placed it next to the bed. As she climbed onto it she almost lost her balance.

"OW! Son of a...!" Haley heard someone scream all of a sudden, followed by what sounded like someone falling and crying.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Reviews are always welcome. :) I also accept anonymous reviews. :) I hope to have the next chapter ready soon. :) I had another part I also liked to use as a cliffhanger, but it will come in the next chapter. Otherwise this chapter would have been even longer. But I can't tell anything about that part yet, all I can say is stay tuned for the next chapter. Adding this story or me as a writer to your alerts, will help you keep track of when I update. :) <strong>

**Xoxo Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

***carefully walks into the room* Hi everyone. I am back with a brand new chapter. :) I know it took me a while, but I have been having some personal problems and health problems and I had a bit of a writer's block as well. :( I did write a new one shot called More Than Friends, if you haven't checked it out, I suggest you do, and for the people who did check it out, thank you so much for reviewing it and putting it on your favorite and alert list. I might do a sequel to that story in a while, which will contain smut. And I am in the process of writing a new 1 shot story based on a dream I had about the Kids Choice Awards, and that story will also contain smut. I hope to be able to post that story soon, which will be called Time Of Our Life. And speaking of the KCA's, I'm so proud of the guys for winning the blimp! :'D They totally deserved it! :'D And I absolutely love the music video for Time Of Our Life! :'D**

**Shoutouts: JanineBTR - Logan and Chloe are really cute together. All I can say is stick around to find out. ;) Glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter! :D BTRGirl93 - I'm glad you like this story! Hope you like this chapter too! Yes I am a big fan of One Tree Hill! Sad it has ended now. :'( I couldn't think of any other names, so I just started with Haley and the other names followed. :) bigtimerushers97 - Glad you like it! :D FatimaPinho - Haha, yeah I'll tell him to stop. xD Hope you'll like this new chapter and maybe you'll understand Logan a little better after this chapter. Hope you like it. :D Boysboysboys love em - Yes, Chloe is really adorable. :D They both are working on it. Maybe you'll understand Logan a bit better now. :) I'm sorry to hear about your parents. :( I'll tweet you later on. :) Hope you're doing good. :) LoganLuvr - I've never watched that cartoon. xD What can I say, I like to write drama? xD I hope you'll like this next chapter and who knows what will happen next? xD Cookie Monster Giggles - Yeah, Logan has an attitude, but maybe you'll understand him a bit better after this chapter. He can't change overnight. Read and find out what happens to Chloe and Logan's parents. ;) FangedCutie - I know. :( But it's mostly his mom. Can't imagine her being like that in real life though. Glad you like it so far. :D You shall see what happens next now. :D Valeria - Glad you liked it so far! :D Yeah Kendall is a good friend. :) I wish I had a friend like him. ;) Logan and Chloe are just the cutest thing together. :D You shall have more NOW. Enjoy! :D Also I want to thank LoganLuvr and FangedCutie for helping me with some things when I needed help! :D Thank you to Chynadoll112 for adding this story to your favorites list and adding me to your favorite author list and to bigtimerushers97 and hwoodward for this story to your favorites list and story alert list and to BTRGirl93 and Brenda1234 for adding this story to your story alert list. And thank you to AppleManderin and Only Girl Leaving Fireworks for adding me to your favorite author list. And to Dana8421 for adding me to your author alert list and favorite author list and to Boysboysboys love em for adding me to your author alert list. :D **

**I don't own anything except for the characters Chloe Mitchell, Haley Scott, her dad Keith and her mom Karen, Valeria and Lucy. :) And I would like to thank my friend Valeria for letting me use her name. :) I'm not sure if Logan's parent's names Jeffrey and Pamela are right. I found them on the internet. :) And I found Camp Rockbrook on the internet as well, so I don't own it. **

**Sorry for another super long A/N. Now on with the new (pretty long) chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Haley jumped from hearing the loud scream. In the heat of the moment Haley dropped the plate she was cleaning, which shattered on the floor, and ran into the living room. She saw Logan winced over in pain holding on to his right shoulder and Chloe who was on the floor crying.<p>

"What happened?" Haley asked in panic as she ran to Chloe and picked her up.

Chloe threw her arms around her neck and cried loudly into her shoulder. Haley rubbed her hand up and down over her back trying to calm her down. Neither Logan or Chloe were able to explain what happened.

"What happened, sweetie?" Haley asked Chloe after a while.

"D-d-daddy w-was -s-sw-sweeping and I w-wanted to g-give him a k-kiss and d-daddy y-yelled at me a-and I f-fell." Chloe managed to say in between heavy sobs before burying her head in Haley her shoulder again and continuing to cry.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Haley asked to which Chloe shook her head while sobbing.

"Chloe." Logan managed to say as he bit through the pain from his shoulder and ribs.

Haley wanted to turn Chloe but she kept facing the other way.

"Chloe, daddy is talking to you." Haley said as she once again tried to turn her around.

Chloe made groaned and held onto Haley even tighter and continued to cry.

"D-d-daddy h-hates m-me." she sobbed.

"What?" Logan and Haley asked surprised.

He patted the empty spot on the other side of the bed next to him. Haley walked around the bed and placed Chloe on the bed close to Logan. Chloe didn't let go of her mom until Haley pried her little hands loose from around her neck. Chloe avoided looking at Logan at all cost.

"Chloe, look at me." Logan softly said.

Still no response.

"Chloe, can you please look at me?" he asked again.

Chloe slowly looked up, her big brown eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was trembling. This sight broke Logan's heart even more.

"I'm not mad at you. I thought it was very sweet you that wanted to give me a kiss. It wasn't your fault that you fell. You just grabbed on to the first thing you could, which was my shoulder that happens to hurt right now. It wasn't your fault, okay? I'm sorry I yelled and scared you! And I don't hate you! I could never hate you!" Logan said never taking his eyes from his little girl who was sniffling softly.

He moved his left hand and tucked a little strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I-I'm sowwy, d-daddy." Chloe said in between double breaths as new tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now, no more crying, okay?" Logan said as he wiped away the tears from her cheeks as she nodded softly.

"Can I get a hug?" Logan asked.

Chloe nodded again and leaned forward and with some help from Haley she managed to get up high enough on the bed and carefully give him a big hug. Logan smiled and wrapped his left arm around his daughter, resulting in Chloe calming down right away.

"I love you." Logan whispered before placing a kiss on the side of Chloe her head.

"I love you too, daddy." Chloe softly said before giving Logan a kiss on his cheek.

Haley had to bite her lip and blink rapidly to stop the tears from falling as she was watching this precious sight.

"Can you show me your pretty smile?" Logan asked as they broke the hug.

Chloe looked at him and flashed him a big smile. The smile triggered her tiny dimples to appear, which were a perfect match to Logan's. Logan loved looking at her, she was just like a little miniature version of him.

"That's daddy's little princess." Logan smiled showing off his dimples.

"I'm a princess?" Chloe gasped.

"You're my little princess." Logan smiled as he tapped her nose softly earning a giggle from her followed by a yawn.

"Okay Chloe, it's time for bed." Haley said.

"Why?" she whined.

"It's been a long day and it's already passed your bedtime. I'll read you a story if you go to bed now."

"Can daddy wead me a stowy?" Chloe asked.

"How about I tell you a story. Or do you want me to read one from a book?" Logan smiled.

"Tell one."

"Okay, but when it's over you're going to bed. Deal?" Logan said.

"Deal." Chloe smiled.

She nuzzled herself against Logan's side as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her falling from the bed.

"There once was a little princess named Chloe. She had beautiful long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes." Logan started.

Chloe was completely smitten as she was completely wrapped up in the story. Haley smiled and left to the kitchen. She wanted Logan to have this adorable father/daughter moment and she still had to clean the plate that had fallen to the floor a while back and finish the rest of dishes. She could hear Logan telling the cute story, about princess Chloe who got lost in the woods, from the kitchen and Chloe giggling every now and then. It made her smile. They have only known each other for 2 days and already it's like they both never knew anything else. After a while Chloe her giggles faded. Haley was done with cleaning the broken plate from the ground and with the rest of the dishes. She walked back into the living room to find Chloe asleep and Logan just looking at his little girl.

"I'm gonna take her to bed." Haley whispered as she walked around the bed and carefully picking her up.

Logan placed a kiss on Chloe her forehead when Haley picked her up.

"Good night princess! I love you!" Logan whispered.

"Night daddy. Love you." Chloe mumbled sleepily as she held onto Haley.

Haley carried her upstairs, changed her into her PJ's and carefully laid her in her bed.

In the meantime Logan carefully went to the bathroom. It took him like twenty minutes to get there and back in the bed and it wasn't easy or pain free.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." Haley whispered as she gave her a kiss on her head.

Haley walked back downstairs and saw Logan watch tv.

"Want something to drink?" she asked.

"No." was Logan's answer.

Haley got herself a drink and sat down on the couch and watched tv. Neither of them said anything. After a while she noticed Logan had fallen asleep. His mouth was slightly open and his head was hanging back. If he was in that position, she knew he was sleeping. She turned off the tv and starting turning off the lights one by one.

"I don't hate you." she heard a soft voice say all of a sudden as she was about to turn off the last light.

She turned around to find Logan looking at her.

"I remember when we first met in that dance club 6 years ago. We were both nervous but hit it off right away." Logan softly spoke while Haley sat down on the couch and looked at the floor.

"It was hard letting you go, Hales! When I had packed my things and came into the living room 3 years ago, I saw you sleeping on the couch. I sat down on the coffee table, just watching you sleep, for maybe 30 minutes or an hour. I don't even remember. When I left I gave you a kiss on your forehead and whispered goodbye. Walking out that door was one of the hardest things I've ever done!" Logan continued after a short silence.

Haley looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't expect things to be easy when I came back. But when I stepped out of that airplane, I stepped into my old hometown where suddenly everything has changed!" Logan said looking straight ahead.

"It was hard losing you! ... It was hard seeing you again! ... And it's ... still... really hard!" Logan softly spoke, with some pauses between the words, while looking at Haley.

"I know." she whispered as she looked at him.

"While I'm asleep I have this dream where we're back in our old bedroom and you ask me to come with you... and every single time I say yes." Haley softly spoke.

"It's just a dream, right?" Logan answered.

"It's my dream." Haley whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek.

They both looked down as they stayed silent for a while.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Do you need anything for the night?" Haley asked as she got up.

"No." Logan answered.

"Okay. Good night." Haley answered as she turned off the last light.

"Night."

...

The next morning breakfast was pretty quiet. Logan would talk to Chloe, but not so much to Haley. Only if she asked something he would answer. When Logan went to the bathroom, he refused the help from Haley. When he walked back to the bed he noticed the same picture on the dresser that he also saw the day before, of Haley with another guy, an older guy. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. What if this guy had been close to Chloe?

"Who's that guy?" Logan asked as he pointed to the picture.

"That's Beto." Chloe smiled.

"His name is Beto Perez." Haley answered.

" Have you two been dating long? Has Chloe ever met him?" Logan asked trying not to look jealous.

Haley, who was drinking some water, nearly choked on it from laughing, making Logan not look happy when she did that.

"We are not dating. I only met him once at a Zumba master class in Raleigh last year. Chloe has never met him, she stayed with my parents at that time." Hale laughed.

"Zumba is fun, daddy!" Chloe smiled.

"What's that?" Logan asked confused.

"You lived in LA for 3 years and you've never heard of Beto or Zumba?" Haley asked surprised.

Logan shook his head.

"Zumba is a Latin dance-inspired fitness program and it involves dance, like hip-hop, salsa, merengue amongst others and aerobic elements. Beto is the creator of it and I've been a certified Zumba instructor at Health City Fitness for the past 2 years and last year they arranged a Zumba master class in Raleigh and Beto came to teach us some new moves and afterwards I got to meet him." Haley explained.

"Can we do Zumba now, mommy?" Chloe asked.

"Do you want to see it, daddy?" she asked as she looked at Logan.

"Sure." he smiled earning a cheer from Chloe.

Haley got a cd, put it in the radio and pressed play. As the music started playing Chloe and Haley started dancing. Chloe was more jumping around than actually dancing, but she was having a lot of fun, which made Logan smile. After 2 songs Chloe was tired and Haley decided it was enough.

"We get a new instructions dvd we can use to learn the dance moves and a music cd to use in class every 3 months. Chloe has been coming with me to class a few times. That's how she knows it. When Chloe got sick, I took some time off from work and for now they can manage without me, while I stay at home." Haley explains.

Logan didn't say much about it, although he did enjoy seeing Haley dance. Logan got surprised of these thoughts coming into his mind and he shook his head to get rid of them and continued to watch tv.

...

Chloe was playing with some dolls on the floor, a little while after they all had lunch, when the doorbell rang. As Haley went to open it, it revealed Logan's parents. Without saying anything Logan's mom walked in the house, followed by his dad who said hi to Haley.

"Gwampy Jeff and gwammy Pam!" Chloe cheered.

"Hi sweetheart." Logan's mom smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, Logie Bear?" his mom asked Logan as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom!" Logan whined.

"Who's Logie Bear?" Chloe asked.

"It's a nickname grandma Pam has used for your daddy since he was little. But he doesn't like it very much." Logan's dad explained while laughing a little.

Haley had to hold back a laugh. She knew Logan didn't like that nickname and used to tease him with it.

After a while Kendall came by. Things didn't change much, Logan's parents still didn't talk to Haley and Kendall, only to accuse them of things. When Chloe was taking a nap in her room another fight started between Logan's parents, Kendall and Haley. Logan's parent kept throwing accusations at Haley and Kendall. Only when Kendall went upstairs to get Chloe, who woke up and wanted to come back downstairs, the fighting stopped. Haley understood them being angry, but it still hurt. She was glad Kendall was there for her.

"We're heading home, sweetie." Logan's mom said to Logan.

"Okay. Are you picking Presley up tomorrow from summer camp?" Logan asked.

"Yes, we pick her up at 11 am." Logan's dad answered.

"Good. You haven't told her about my accident or Chloe yet, have you?" Logan asked.

"No sweetie, we haven't." his mom smiles.

"Okay good. I didn't want to ruin her camp experience. After you pick her up, could you drop her off here? I want to be the one who tells her about my accident and Chloe." Logan answers looking back and forth between his mom and dad.

"Wouldn't it be better if we tell her?" his mom asks.

"No. I want to be the one who tells her. She needs to hear it from me. That's why I need you to drop her off here tomorrow morning and then give us some time together, I haven't seen her in almost a year and she needs to get to know Chloe and it's hard with a bunch of people around who don't get along. I don't want to drag Pres into all of this! And I don't want you to do that either! I will explain things to Pres my way! I won't go into all the details, she is too young for all that stuff!" Logan explains.

His mom tried to argue a few more times, until his dad cut in and agreed with Logan.

"It's an hour drive, so we'll be back around lunch time and we'll take her for lunch when we get back in town and then drop her off here." his dad answered.

His mom reluctantly agreed to it.

"We'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." his mom answers before kissing his forehead.

"Bye son. Bye Chloe." Logan's dad smiled.

"Bye gwampy Jeff and gwammy Pam." Chloe smiled and waved in return.

"Bye Chloe." Logan's mom smiled.

"Bye guys. And don't tell her anything yet!" Logan answered as they left.

Kendall left shortly after them.

...

After Logan, Haley and Chloe had a quiet dinner, Haley brought Chloe upstairs to play in her room for a little while.

Logan carefully got up from the bed, grabbed a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers and sweatpants from his bag, that was in the corner of the room on a chair, and headed to the kitchen.

"Where do you have the bandages you got from the hospital? And a washcloth, towel and some shower gel or something?" Logan asked Haley who was busy cleaning the dishes.

"Bandages are on the top shelf in the bathroom, washcloths and towels in the cabinet next to the sink and shower gel is on the shelf in the shower. Why?" Haley asked.

"I need to change my bandages and I want to get cleaned up." Logan answered.

"I can get all of the stuff for you and change your bandages and help you get cleaned up." Haley offered.

"No! I can do it myself! I don't need your help! I had an accident, I'm not disabled!" Logan snapped.

"Fine. You know where everything is." Haley snapped back.

As Logan entered the bathroom he saw how high the top shelf was. He placed his clothes on the counter and tried to grab the bag with the bandages in it, but he couldn't lift his left arm high enough without causing pain to his ribs. The pain was too much to just bite through it and grab it. Logan let out an annoyed groan.

"I can't do it." Logan sighed softly, as he walked back into the kitchen.

"And?" Haley questioned while she continued to clean.

"Can you just get the bandages for me?" Logan asked annoyed.

"I thought you wanted to get cleaned up too." Haley answered.

"I just need to change my bandages. I'll get cleaned up another time."

Haley headed to the bathroom and got the bag with bandages, a washcloth, a towel and a bottle of shower gel and set everything on the counter.

"You need help with your shirt?" Haley asked.

"I said I don't need any help! I don't need you to get me cleaned up!" Logan snapped.

"I'm only trying to help! We don't have home care for you, so either you stop acting like a jerk and let me help you, or I call your mom to help you get cleaned up and change your bandages, which I'm sure you don't want either, or you can just continue to struggle on your own or you don't get cleaned up and don't get your bandages changed at all! Your choice!" Haley answered annoyed raising her voice.

Logan avoided looking at Haley and kept quiet.

"Fine! Good luck with it!" Haley snapped before turning around and wanting to walk out of the bathroom.

"Can you help me?" Logan asked softly.

Haley stopped and turned around, before letting out a sigh and nodding her head. She walked up to Logan and carefully helped him take off the sling off his right arm, making sure not to move it, and then carefully took off his t-shirt. Haley was a bit surprised by what she saw. Living in Los Angeles for 3 years had done good things to Logan's body, his arms and chest were covered in bruises from the accident, but they were more defined than she last saw them. She had to stop herself from staring, but it was too late, Logan had already caught her.

"Like what you see? Maybe you should take a picture, it lasts longer." Logan said sarcastically.

"Shut up, before I poke you in the ribs." Haley retorted holding out her index finger threateningly, ready to poke him.

She turned on the faucet and got it to nice warm water, before grabbing the washcloth and holding it under the water and putting some shower gel on it. She then carefully moved the cloth over Logan's left arm and chest, making sure not to hurt him and get the bandages on his right shoulder or the cast on his right arm wet. But even the slightest touch was causing Logan to wince over in pain. They both kept quiet and avoided looking at each other during the whole process.

"Are you excited to see Presley tomorrow?" Haley asked as she was gently drying his chest with the towel.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in almost a year. Talking on the phone and skype isn't the same." Logan answered a little excited.

Haley nodded her head as she continued to dry his chest gently.

"Okay, time to lose the pants." Haley said pointing at Logan's sweatpants.

"No, that's okay..." Logan tried to get out of it.

"I've seen you before, Logan. Now, do you want to get cleaned up or not?" Haley asked.

"Fine." Logan groaned before untying the string and letting Haley take of his sweatpants and boxers and get him cleaned up.

Logan felt uncomfortable, but he also liked it. Again he had these weird feelings, same as when he saw Haley dancing earlier that day. He shook his head once again to get rid of them. After Haley was done she helped Logan get on some new boxers and sweatpants. It was a bit uncomfortable for her too, but she secretly enjoyed seeing Logan in his full glory again. It made her realize she really missed Logan, even though she had been mad at him after he left.

"I'm going to change the bandages on your shoulder now." Haley answered.

She placed all the items she needed on the counter and then carefully removed the bandages on Logan's shoulder. Logan hissed in pain as Haley got to the part where the bandages were a little stuck on the wound. Haley managed to remove the bandages, take care of the wound and place some new bandages, before carefully helping Logan put on a clean t-shirt and help him put on the sling for his arm again. Logan walked out of the bathroom and wanted to head back to bed, because he had been standing for too long.

"Thank you." Logan softly said as he reached the door.

"You're welcome." Haley smiled.

Haley cleaned up the items as Logan carefully walked back to the living room and laid back down in bed. After a little while Haley walked into the room.

"Will you be okay if I go take a quick shower?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Logan answered.

Haley left to take a shower and Logan watched some tv.

"Mommy?" Chloe called from upstairs.

"Mommy is taking a shower, Chloe. What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I want to go downstairs, daddy. Will you come get me?" Chloe pleaded.

Logan sighed and carefully got out of the bed and made his way to the stairs.

"Okay Chloe, I want you to sit at the top of the stairs, okay? Don't move until I get to you." Logan said with a stern voice.

"Okay daddy." Chloe giggled.

Logan made his way up the stairs slowly. After what seemed a lifetime, he finally reached the top.

"I want you to hold the banister with your left hand and hold my hand with the other." Logan said as he held out his hand for Chloe.

"Okay daddy." Chloe smiled as she held her little hand in his.

They slowly made their way downstairs. Logan was kind of scared.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" He heard Haley yell all of a sudden.

Haley stormed up the stairs.

"Chloe wanted to come downstairs and you were in the shower." Logan answered.

"Yeah, but have you thought about it that you could fall? You have no way to hold yourself and if you fall, you'll take Chloe down with you!" Haley said raising her voice.

She took Chloe and sat her down on the stairs.

"Are you okay?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Yes mommy." she giggled.

"I want you to stay and sit here for a minute, okay? I'm going to help daddy down and then I'll come get you." Haley said looking at Chloe.

"Okay mommy." she smiled.

"I am capable of walking on my own." Logan said annoyed as Haley helped him downstairs.

"Logan, stop acting like a complete idiot! I am only trying to help you!" Haley answered annoyed.

As they got downstairs, Haley helped Logan into bed before running back up the stairs and picking up Chloe who was still sitting on the stairs. She laid down on the couch and watched some tv.

"Daddy, I'm sweepy." Chloe whispered as she stood next to Logan's bed.

Logan looked over to see Haley asleep on the couch. He thought for a minute what he could do.

"How about you sleep in my bed? Mommy is sleeping, so we better let her sleep, and I can't take you upstairs." Logan whispered.

"Uh huh." Chloe answered as she nodded and rubbed her eyes.

Logan smiled and got out of bed and lowered the bed with the remote so that Chloe could climb in. Once she was settled he raised the bed again so he wouldn't have to bend over and walked around and pulled up the rails on the side of the bed so she wouldn't fall out of bed, he then walked back to the other side before carefully tucking Chloe in with his left hand, before leaning forward a little bit and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight princess. I love you." he whispered softly.

"Night daddy. Love you." Chloe mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Logan smiled as he looked at her, before putting up the rails and then walking over to the couch where Haley was still sleeping. He carefully took the blanket, that was lying on the back of the couch, and covered it over Haley. He then turned off the tv and the lights, except a small light, and walked over to the big comfortable chair that stood next to the bed and carefully sat down. With his right food he pulled the footstool towards him and lifting his legs on it, before trying to catch some sleep.

A few hours later Haley woke up. She looked around confused, because almost all the lights were out and the tv was turned off and she was covered by a blanket. The clock on the wall showed it was 2am. She jumped off the couch as she remembered she didn't put Chloe to bed. As she looked around the room she saw Chloe sleeping safe and sound in the bed. As she looked next to the bed she saw Logan sleeping in the big chair. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she smiled at the sight. She walked over to the bed, put down the rails and carefully picked Chloe up before taking her upstairs to her bed. After she changed Chloe into her PJ's and tucked her in and wished her goodnight, she walked back downstairs to the big chair Logan was still sleeping in.

"Logan." she softly said, but got no response.

"Logan, wake up." she tried again while placing a hand on his leg.

Logan stirred and slowly woke up.

"Come on, you should sleep in the bed again. This chair isn't made for sleeping." Haley joked.

"Where's Chloe?" Logan asked confused.

"I took her to her bed." Haley answered as she helped Logan get up from the chair and back to the bed.

"She said she was tired and I saw you were asleep so I gave up my bed, since it probably wouldn't be a good idea if I took her upstairs." Logan answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I know it's been a rough couple of days for you, so I thought you could use the sleep." Logan answered.

"Thank you." Haley smiled as she pulled the blanket over Logan, before walking over to the couch to turn off the little light that was still on.

"Goodnight Logan." Haley said before heading up the stairs to her own bed.

"Goodnight." Logan answered before drifting off to sleep.

...

The next morning Logan was really excited. He would see his sister again after almost a year. Chloe was playing upstairs in her room after she had lunch with Logan and Haley. Logan had already told her she would meet someone special today, which made her excited.

The doorbell rang and Haley opened the door, revealing Logan's parents and his 12 year old sister, Presley.

"Haley?" Presley said surprised before launching forward and hugging her tight.

"I missed you!" she whispered in Haley her ear.

"I missed you too!" Haley whispered back as she returned the hug.

"There is someone who wants to see you." Haley smiled as she broke the hug.

She led Presley further in the house and pointed towards the bed in the living room.

"Logie?" Presley gasped.

"Hi, baby sister." Logan smiled.

Presley ran to the other side of the bed and gave Logan a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" she whispered as she started crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you too!" Logan whispered back as he carefully wrapped his left arm around her and rubbed her back with his hand to calm her down.

They stayed that way for a while.

"We'll leave now. Just call when Presley is ready to go home." Logan's dad said to Haley who nodded in return.

"They need some time alone." he said to his wife who was trying to object, but she was pulled away by her husband.

"When did you get back? Why didn't mom and dad tell me? Why didn't you tell me? And what happened to you?" Presley bombarded Logan with questions as she broke the hug.

"I got back a few days ago. Mom and dad didn't know I was coming back either. I guess I didn't want to admit I was a failure. And on the day I got back I got hit by a car, because I wasn't paying attention when I crossed the street. I had surgery on my right shoulder and arm and I have a couple of broken and bruised ribs." Logan answered.

"You're not a failure, Logie! You're the best big brother in the world! But why are you staying with Haley and not mom and dad? Are you back together?" Presley asked confused.

"No, we're not. But there is a reason why I'm staying here and why I wanted mom and dad to drop you off here and give us some time alone, but I will tell you about that in a few minutes. But first I want to know how it was at camp Rockbrook." Logan smiled.

"It was so awesome! A few girls from last year were back and we did all sorts of things together and we just had a lot of fun!" Presley smiled.

She continued to tell everything to Logan, who was absolutely smitten by listening to it all and seeing his sister again after almost a year.

After a while Presley called Haley, who had gone into the kitchen to read a magazine to give Logan some alone time with Presley. Presley asked a bunch of questions and told a lot of things about herself and the past 3 years. They hadn't seen each other again since they broke up and Logan left to Los Angeles.

"Listen Pres, I uhm... wanted to talk to you about something. The reason why I'm staying here and why you're here now." Logan started nervously.

Presley looked at Logan and smiled.

"When I came back I found out that I have a daughter. Her name is Chloe and she is almost 3 years old. She is your niece." Logan said nervously.

"You're a dad? But how? Why? Who's her mom?" Presley asked confused.

"I am. Chloe is my daughter. And Logan is her dad. I found out after Logan left." Haley answered.

"But why didn't you tell Logan? Or our mom and dad? Or me?" Presley asked upset.

Haley didn't know what to tell her.

"Pres, there is a lot going on right now. Stuff that's too difficult to explain. But I don't want you to be mad at Haley okay? It's done, we can't turn back time. We can only move forward." Logan said as he looked at Presley.

Haley was surprised by what Logan said. Did he change all of a sudden?

"I am staying here right now, so that I can get to spend time with Chloe while I recover from the accident. And mom and dad already got to know her a little and now I want you to get to know her too. Do you want to meet your niece?" Logan asked with a soft smile as he looked at his sister.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? What did you think of Presley? I'm excited for the next chapter. I hope to be able to update it soon and also post my new story Time Of Our Life. :) So keep an eye out for that. If you don't want to miss any updates from me you can always add me to your alert list. Reviews are welcome. I also accept anonymous reviews. :)<strong>

**Xoxo Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. :) I'm back with another chapter. :) I hope you'll all like this one. A lot of stuff will happen. ;) I'm still working on my KCA's smut story called Time Of Our Live. :D So keep your eyes open for that! :D **

**Shoutouts: **_**JanineBTR**_** - Thank you for the compliment! Yes, Logan is changing, but he's not there yet. ;) Hope you'll like this chapter! :D **_**LoganLuvr**_** - Thank you, that means a lot! :D They are definitely both changing. I guess we'll have to wait and see if those lingering feelings will develop into something more or not. ;) Logan and Chloe are cute together! :D They are both adapting very well to each other. :D **_**Boysboysboys love em**_** - I totally sang that Elton John song from The Lion King in my head from your comment and then I laughed really hard at the other part! xD Well they have seen each other before, how else would Chloe be there. xD It was uncomfortable for both, but there wasn't any other way. And who knows what will happen! ;) **_**RusherForever22**_** - Thank you! Glad you like it! :D I didn't even notice that little typo until I saw your review. Brooke is from another story of mine (You're My Cover Girl) and I somehow just wrote her name, since Haley, Brooke, Keith & Karen are from the tv show One Tree Hill & I just mixed Haley & Brooke up for a second. ;) **_**FangedCutie**_** - I don't know much about Presley but I hope I did her justice in this chapter. :) They have missed each other, but they won't admit it. Thank you for the compliment! :D Hope you'll like this next chapter! **_**Valeria**_** - I couldn't let anything happen to Chloe. :) That line 'daddy hates me' was pretty sad, but that's how kids often think. And it was more of a shock to her that Logan yelled all of a sudden. He could never hate her! :D He played like he wasn't jealous, that he was worried another guy would fill the father role for Chloe, but he was a bit jealous. ;) Hope you'll like this chapter! :D **_**FatimaPinho**_** - Yes, Logan is going through some changes, but he's not there yet. ;) Hope you'll like this next chapter and Presley her reaction with her niece! :D **_**bestfriend151**_** - Haha, I laughed at your review. I'm glad I could provide you with some entertainment during math class! xD Thank you for the compliment! :D I hope you'll like this chapter! :D Thank you **_**MaddieTheRusher**_** for adding this story to your favorites! :D And thank you and **_**bestfriend151**_** for adding this story to your favorites and adding this story to your story alert list! :D **

**I don't own anything except for the characters Chloe Mitchell, Haley Scott, her dad Keith and her mom Karen, Valeria and Lucy. :) And I would like to thank my friend Valeria for letting me use her name. :) I'm not sure if Logan's parent's names Jeffrey and Pamela are right. I found them on the internet. :) **

**Sorry for another super long A/N. Now on with the new (pretty long) chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"She's here?" Presley asked.<p>

"Yes. She's upstairs playing. I told her she would meet someone special today and she was excited. I didn't want mom and dad to tell you I was back and had an accident and that I have a daughter, because I didn't want to ruin your camp adventure. And I wanted to be the one who told you everything. Look, I know it's a lot coming at once with me being back and my accident and me being a dad and you being an aunt, so if you don't want to meet her right now, that's okay." Logan smiled as he took Presley her hand.

"I want to meet her, but what if she doesn't like me? And what should she call me?" Presley asked nervously.

"She will love you! And as for a name for you, that's up to you. If you want her to call you aunt Presley or just Presley or something else, that's up to you to decide that." Logan smiled.

"Okay." Presley answered.

"So do you want to meet her?" Logan asked again.

Presley smiled and nodded. Haley smiled and went upstairs to get Chloe, and walked back downstairs a few minutes later, as she was holding Chloe. She walked over to the bed and stood next to Presley, who was sitting on the bed.

"Chloe, remember I told you that you would meet someone special today?" Logan asked.

"Uh uh."

"Well, this is my sister Presley, she is your aunt." Logan smiled.

"Hi." Chloe said shyly.

"Hi Chloe. Nice to meet you." Presley smiled.

Chloe giggled in return.

"Do you want to see my dolls?" she asked Presley.

"Sure, show them." Presley smiled.

Haley set her down on the ground and Chloe took Presley her hand to guide her to the corner of the room where her toys were. They started playing together as Logan and Haley watched them. Logan couldn't be more happy, he saw his sister again after almost a year and she was now playing with his daughter.

Several hours had gone by and Logan had called his parents to tell them Presley was having dinner with them and that they could pick up in 2 hours. Haley had made dinner which went by pretty normal. It was still a lot for Presley to deal with, but she liked Chloe and Chloe liked her too. Before they knew it, Logan and Presley's dad arrived to pick up Presley. Presley walked over to the bed to give Logan a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're back, Logie! I really missed you! I love you!" she whispered.

"I missed you too! And I love you too, baby sis!" Logan whispered as he returned the hug "Pres, could you wait in the car, please? I need to ask dad something." Logan asked as he looked at his sister.

"Okay." Presley answered as she headed towards the door.

"Pwesley?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?" she answered as she crouched down to Chloe her level.

"Will you come back tomowwow?" Chloe asked shyly.

Presley looked passed her at Logan.

"Can I?" she asked.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask, silly!" Logan smiled.

"Then I will come back tomorrow." Presley smiled which made Chloe giggle.

"Come on, Chloe and I will walk you out." Haley said as she took Chloe by the hand and led Presley to the door.

"Bye Pres." Logan smiled.

"Bye Logan, see you tomorrow." Presley answered with a big smile as she walked out.

"Can you promise me something?" Logan asked as he looked at his dad.

"Sure, what is it, son?"

"I don't want you or mom to talk about this whole situation with Presley. I know mom wants to make her see the bad side of Haley, but Presley has nothing to do with this! This is between me and Haley! And you guys are involved too. But I don't want Presley getting dragged into this! I told her about how no one knew I was coming back and that I had an accident and that I learned I was a dad, she was confused about it, but I told her that no one told her cause I didn't want to ruin camp for her and that a lot of things are going on right now that is too difficult to explain and that I don't want her to be mad at Haley. They had a good relationship before I left and I don't want to ruin the whole bonding experience between Chloe and Pres by dragging her into it all!" Logan said with a stern voice.

"I know. I will talk to your mom about it. Now go get some rest." Logan's dad smiled as he gave Logan a hug.

"Thanks, dad. Love you." Logan smiled.

"Love you too, Logan." his dad smiled as he walked out.

Not long after that Chloe and Haley walked back in the house. Logan's dad had said goodbye to Haley in a nice way, and Chloe had given Presley a hug, which made her smile. Chloe went to play with her toys as Haley went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub.

"Come on Chloe, time for your bath." she said as she got back.

"Okay mommy." she smiled as she got up.

Logan continued to watch tv as Haley gave Chloe a bath. About 30 minutes later she returned, holding Haley in her arms, who was now wearing her pj's.

"Daddy?" Chloe asked looking at Logan.

"Yes?" Logan answered.

"Will you tell me a stowy?"

"Sure, princess." Logan smiled.

Haley walked around the bed and placed Chloe on it next to Logan. He wrapped his arm around her, to keep her from falling.

"After the story you're going to bed." Haley told Chloe.

"Okay mommy." she smiled as she snuggled up to Logan.

"Are you going to be okay while I go take a quick shower?" Haley asked Logan.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"I like Pwesley!" she smiled.

"Well, that's good, because she likes you too!" Logan smiled.

Logan started telling the bedtime story as Haley was taking a shower. About 20 minutes later she came back and found Chloe sleeping. She carefully picked her up and let Logan give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight princess. I love you!" he whispered.

"Night daddy. Love you." she mumbled back as she held on to Haley who brought her upstairs to her bed.

A few minutes later Haley returned.

"Want me to help change the bandages and get you cleaned up again?" she asked.

"Fine." Logan sighed before carefully getting out of bed and following Haley to the bathroom.

The process was necessary for Logan, but a little uneasy for both of them. They both tried to think of other things and avoided looking at each other.

"How was it to see Presley again?" Haley asked as she was changing Logan's bandages to distract him since it hurts him.

"It was really good. I missed her so much! I'm happy she and Chloe got along so well." Logan hissed from the pain.

"Yeah, it was really nice to see them interact with each other!" Haley smiled as she helped Logan put on a clean t-shirt and his sling again.

After getting cleaned up and the bandage changing, Logan was lying in bed again. Haley was sitting on the couch and they were watching the movie Anchorman on tv. When it finished Haley turned off the tv because it was time for bed.

"Logan?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell Presley the truth about what I did? About me not telling you about Chloe and everything that has happened since." Haley asked a bit unsure.

"I don't want Presley to be dragged into all of this! No matter what is going on between us and our parents, I don't want Presley in the middle of it all! It's already hard enough for her with me being back all of a sudden and being in an accident and me being a dad! This doesn't change anything! I just don't want to ruin her experience to get to know Chloe by everything that is going on between us!" Logan answers.

"I understand." Haley answered softly.

She knew Logan wouldn't forgive her right away for what she had done. If he would even forgive her at all. It was understandable he wanted to protect Presley and Chloe.

"Goodnight Logan." she said after she turned off all the lights and headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Logan answered softly.

...

The next few days that followed didn't bring a lot of changes. Presley came over a lot with her parents to see Logan and to see Chloe. Haley her parents and Kendall and Lucy and Valeria came over several times as well. Each time Logan's parents came over the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. And it only got worse when Haley her parents and Kendall were there too. Lucy and Valeria got the same treatment, but for Kendall it was different since he used to be Logan's best friend too. The only two people who could make it a bit better were Presley and Haley. But even with them in the room, the tension was thick. Haley helped Logan getting cleaned up and change his bandages and took care of the wound each day. The tension between them got a bit easier, but it was hard for the both of them. At least Logan was talking to her a bit more and wasn't snapping at her the whole time.

The next day Logan's parents came by to visit Logan again. It had now been a week and a half ago since Logan had been hit by a car. He had been staying at Haley her house for a week now. Presley was at a friend's house and Kendall had taken Chloe to the park, since she had asked him several times to go. The tension quickly got thicker as soon as Logan's parents walked in the house. It didn't take long for his mom to start making comments towards Haley.

"You sure are spending a lot of time with Kendall! I'm pretty sure there is something more going on between you two! Makes me wonder if Chloe is even Logan's daughter!" his mom stated, making Haley look at her in shock.

"PAM!" Logan's dad yelled.

"MOM! That's enough!" Logan yelled at the same time.

"Kendall is one of my best friends! He was there for me after Logan left! And when I found out I was pregnant! He was there with me throughout the whole pregnancy! And he has been there for me and Chloe, like he was her uncle! I love him to death, but as a brother! My friends Lucy and Valeria have been there for me too! And so have my parents and I don't know what I would have done without any of them!" Haley yelled looking at Logan's mom.

"Haley." Logan tried to get in between.

"No Logan, I have been taking everything in for the past week and a half and I never said anything! But not anymore!" Haley answered while looking at Logan.

"As for Chloe not being Logan's daughter, have you looked at her? She's a goddamn spitting image of him! What more proof do you want? A goddamn DNA test? You think I slept with some random guy and now let Logan take the fall for it? I NEVER cheated on Logan!" Haley yelled.

"And it's not fair of you to keep saying shit to my parents and friends, while you really should be saying it to me, and only me! I made them keep their mouth shut! It was me! As much as it killed me, at that time I thought it was for the best! I said I was sorry for never telling anyone about Chloe! I made a mistake! I know that! If I could I would turn back time and change it! I already apologized a million times! You already have made me go through hell for the past week and a half! What more do you want from me?" Haley screamed looking at Logan's mom while pointing at herself.

"I don't know how if I can ever leave Chloe alone with you, having to fear for you telling her bad things about me, my parents or my friends!" She continued, but with a softer voice.

"Logan, I'm sorry, I know you want to spend time with Chloe and get to know her, but maybe it's better if you stay at your parent's house. I don't know how you can still spend time with Chloe, but I guess we'll have to work that out with just the two of us. I just... I just can't do this anymore." Haley spoke in a soft voice as she looked at Logan.

A tear made its way down her cheek. She wiped it away and softly shook her head before leaving the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"What the hell, mom?" Logan asked raising his voice while he looked at his mother.

"Logan! Don't speak to your mother like that!" his dad said in a stern voice.

"Not only are you ruining your chance to get to know your granddaughter, but you're also ruining MY chance to get to know my daughter, now that Haley wants me to leave! This is exactly why I told dad I didn't want Presley involved in any of this! She doesn't need to know everything that happened! She is too young for that! I know it's bad what Haley did! I didn't do the right thing either back then! But you're not blaming me for that! I'm back now and I don't want to keep dwelling on it! I know I have been giving Haley and her parents and friends and Kendall a hard time, but I know it's not good for Chloe or Presley to constantly be in a room with people who are mad at each other! Don't you want to get to know Chloe better? Don't you want to do things with her like normal grandparents? We somehow need to get passed this and move on! And if you can't do it, then I don't know how Haley is ever going to be able to give you the chance to get to know Chloe!" Logan yelled.

It caused him a lot of pain in his ribs, but he needed to get it out there.

"Logan, I- I..." his mom started not really knowing what to say.

"You know what, mom? Maybe it's better if you go now. I'm pretty tired and Chloe is coming home any minute. She doesn't need to walk in on all of this." Logan answered.

"Come on, Pam." Logan's dad said as he stood up.

Logan's mom sighed as she stood up. She walked over to Logan to give him an awkward hug, followed by his dad and then left the house.

...

In the meantime Haley was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, trying to hold back her tears. She could hear yelling come from the living room, but she blocked it out, because she knew Kendall would be coming back soon with Chloe and she just didn't want her to be around it all. She grabbed her phone and dialled Kendall's number. The phone only rang twice before she heard her friend's voice.

"Hey Hales, what's up? We'll be heading back to your place in 10 minutes." Kendall said cheerful.

"Could you please watch Chloe a while longer?" Haley asked as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Kendall asked worried.

"Yeah, can you just watch her a while longer and otherwise drop her off at my parent's house?" Haley managed to ask.

"Hales, what's going on? Do you need me to come over?" Kendall asked worried as he heard yelling in the background.

"NO! Kendall, can you just stop asking questions and do what I ask you to do? If you don't want to watch her, then drop her off at my parents!" Haley answered annoyed.

"No, I can watch her. For how much longer?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Take it easy, okay? And if you need me, call me! Bye." Kendall answered sad and concerned.

"Bye." Haley nearly whispered.

As soon as she pushed the end button she broke down crying. Everything from the past week and a half, that she had been building up, came out. She put her phone back in her pocket and leaned against the counter, as she covered her face with her hands and just cried, when she suddenly felt an arm around her and a body lean against her, and a hand rubbing circles on her back. She leaned her head against the shoulder as she continued to cry. She noticed it was Logan.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Logan! I'm so so sorry!" Haley stuttered as she buried her face into his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Ssshhh. It's okay." he answered softly as he kept rubbing circles on her back.

"N-no i-it's not okay, L-Logan! I know you don't understand me! I don't even understand myself! I was angry at you for leaving me! That's the reason I didn't tell you I was pregnant! And I hate myself for it!" Haley stuttered in between double breaths, as she leaned back and looked at him with tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I kept your daughter from you! I stole the most precious moment a guy can have in his life from you, when Chloe was born! I let Chloe miss her dad, grandparents and niece for almost 3 years! What kind of mother does that? I'm a horrible mother!" she continued as more tears were streaming down her face.

Logan moved his hand from around her back and wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"We both made mistakes. Not just you. And I didn't exactly make it easier for you when I stepped off that plane. To come and think that if I continued to act like an asshole and be so stubborn and not come and donate my blood, she might not be here right now." Logan said looking at the ground, so Haley wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, as guilt suddenly rushed over him and made him realise what could have happened.

"But you saved her, Logan! She is a happy little girl because of you! And she loves you so much! I don't know how I can ever thank you for saving her life! She is all I have! She means everything to me!" Haley said as new tears were making their way down her cheeks again.

"Come here." Logan whispered holding out his left arm, as tears were now making their way down his cheeks as well.

Haley stepped forward and laid her head on his shoulder. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, making sure she wouldn't hurt his right arm or his ribs, as Logan wrapped his left arm around her and rubbed circles on her back with his hand.

"It's okay." he softly whispered as he gave her a small kiss on the side of her head.

They just stood there for a while, no words were spoken, there was just silence that filled the room.

"Shouldn't Chloe be back by now?" Logan softly asked after a few minutes.

"When I went into the kitchen I called Kendall, asking if he could watch her for a while longer. I didn't want her around in the middle of everything. I should call and tell him to bring her back and then we can have dinner." Haley answered as she broke the hug and took out her phone.

"Wait!" Logan called, making Haley look at him surprised.

"Maybe Kendall could watch her for a while longer and we could get a pizza or something and just... I don't know... talk for a while?" Logan asked as, whispering the last part as he nervously looked down at the ground.

"I'd like that." Haley softly smiled.

Logan returned the soft smile, but as soon as he moved he felt a sharp pain from his ribs, making him hiss.

"You've been standing around too long. You go back to bed and I'll call Kendall." Haley said looking at him.

Logan nodded and wanted to leave the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm fine." Logan answered softly and left the kitchen.

Haley dialled Kendall's number and after two rings, Kendall answers the phone.

"Hey Hales. Is everything okay?" Kendall asked worried.

"Yeah, it's better now."

"That's good! Do you want me to bring Chloe over?" Kendall asked.

"Actually that's what I'm calling for. Could she stay with you for a while longer? And that she has dinner with you too?"

"Why? Are you sure everything is okay?" Kendall asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Logan wants to talk, so it's better if Chloe's not here. Could you please watch her for a little while longer and make her dinner? Or do you have something planned for tonight?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I have a date, but I'll reschedule it." Kendall answered.

"Oh Ken, I'm sorry! I didn't know. You can drop her off at my parents house and go on your date." Haley apologized.

"No, that's okay. Chloe, would you like to have dinner at my house?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! Can we get mac & cheese?" Haley heard her daughter ask in the background.

"Sure buttercup. Hold on Hales, there is someone who wants to talk to you." Kendall answered Chloe and then told Haley.

Haley heard some giggling before she heard another voice.

"Hi mommy!" Chloe giggled.

"Hi sweetie! Are you having fun with uncle Kendall?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Uh uh. We went to the park and I went on the swing and slide. It was fun!" Chloe explained.

"That's nice sweetie. I heard you are getting mac & cheese with uncle Kendall? Are you being a good girl and listening to uncle Kendall?"

"Yes mommy. Are you and daddy coming too?" Chloe asked.

"No sweetie, not today. Can you give the phone back to uncle Kendall?"

"Okay. Mommy?" Chloe asked again.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I love you. Can you tell daddy I said hi and I love you?" Chloe giggled.

"Sure baby girl. I love you too!" Haley answered laughing.

She heard some noises before she heard Kendall again.

"I'm gonna take her to the grocery story to get the stuff for the mac & cheese and then head home and cook dinner. When do you want me to bring her home?" Kendall asked.

"How about 7pm? That gives you enough time to get everything and make dinner and that gives me and Logan enough time to talk."

"Sounds good. I'll see you around 7 then. And if you need me, just call me!" Kendall answered.

"I know. You're the best, Kendall! I'm sorry you have to cancel your date. I owe you!"

"Yeah, you do! I'll see you later. Bye." Kendall laughed.

"Bye." Haley answered before ending the call.

"Kendall will bring Chloe home around 7. She wanted me to say hi to you and tell you she loves you." Haley smiled as she walked back into the living room seeing Logan sitting on the couch instead of lying on the bed.

"That's sweet." Logan smiled.

"Do you want the Dynamite pizza with extra mushrooms again from Little Italy?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Logan answers.

"Okay, and after I called in the order, I can change your bandages." Haley answered before calling the pizza place and ordering the pizza's.

After she hung up, she headed to the bathroom to get all the items she needed to take care of Logan's shoulder wound and change his bandages. She headed back to the living room and carefully helped Logan take off the sling and his t-shirt, before taking care of the wound.

"So Kendall didn't mind looking after Chloe?" Logan asked as Haley was taking care of the wound.

"No, he had a date, but he would cancel it and take Chloe to the grocery store to get mac & cheese and then head home to cook it. She was pretty excited." Haley laughed as she put on the new bandages, put on a clean t-shirt and put the sling back on his arm.

Just as she finished, the pizza's arrived. They sat next to each other on the couch enjoying their pizza.

...

"Can you tell me more about when Chloe was born and when she was little?" Logan asked after they finished their pizza's, when Haley took away the pizza boxes and returned to the living room.

"I think I have something better." Haley smiled as she walked to the closet and got out a dvd.

"My mom was with me and she took pictures and recorded the delivery. Do you want to see it? Or do you want to watch it another time?" Haley asked as she showed the dvd.

"I would like to see it." Logan smiled.

Haley returned the smile and put the dvd in the dvd player and sat back down on the couch. They watched the dvd and Logan was just speechless. Some tears escaped from his eyes when he saw his little girl being born.

"She's beautiful!" he softly said as the dvd ended.

"Yeah, she is. I knew right away she would be a spitting image of you." Haley smiled as she took out the dvd and put it back in the closet.

At that time the doorbell rang. 7pm came faster than they thought. Haley went to answer it to find Kendall holding a sleeping Chloe.

"She fell asleep on the way over here." Kendall whispered.

Haley carefully took Chloe from him, but it woke her up.

"Mommy?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie. You're home now. I'm going to take you upstairs to bed, okay?" Haley answered.

"Uh uh. Where's daddy?" she asked.

"I'm right here." Logan answered.

Haley walked over to the couch so Chloe could see him. She leaned forward so Chloe could give him a kiss on his cheek and Logan could give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight princess. I love you!" he whispered.

"Night daddy. Love you!" she murmured as she snuggled up against Haley.

"Night uncle Kenny." she murmured as Haley walked past him to the stairs.

"Goodnight buttercup." Kendall smiled.

"Thanks again, Kendall! I owe you!" Haley said softly as she walked up the stairs.

"You're welcome. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Kendall answered with a smile.

"Bye Logan." he said as he turned to Logan and then headed towards the door.

"Kendall, wait." Logan answered.

"Yeah?" Kendall answered as he turned back to Logan.

"I uhm... I wanted to thank you for being there for Haley and Chloe while I was gone. Haley really found support in you and Chloe really likes you." Logan answered

"Haley is my best friend, she's like a sister to me. I couldn't let her fall and Chloe is just the cutest kid ever. I love spending time with her." Kendall answered smiling, making Logan smiled as well.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about Chloe. I threatened Haley to tell you or otherwise I would, but she didn't made clear that our friendship would be over and I knew she would have a hard time with getting a baby and being alone, so I wanted to be there for her. I never meant to hurt you! I don't even know how to apologize for what I did. Or well, didn't do." Kendall continued in a serious voice.

"I don't know how things will go, but I want to move on. I guess it will take some time to get over everything." Logan answered.

"I know and I understand that."

At that time Haley came back downstairs.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll call you tomorrow, Hales. Goodnight." Kendall said as he headed to the door.

"Goodnight." Logan and Haley answered at the same time.

Haley headed to the kitchen to get something to drink for her and Logan.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" Haley asked a bit shy as she sat back down on the couch.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened in LA? Why did you decide to come back two weeks ago?" Haley asked.

"When I arrived in LA I got a small place of my own, it was nothing fancy, but it worked for me. I got rejected for acting job after acting job and I somehow had to pay rent, so I started doing several other jobs, like work in a grocery store, in a mailroom, as a janitor, in a restaurant and as a delivery guy. I did all sorts of jobs just to pay rent and the longer I stayed there, the more depressed I got. Every time I went on an audition I thought I might get the job, only to be disappointed when I didn't get it. And after 3 years I was just sick of it! I felt like the biggest failure and I missed my family. In the 3 years I lived there I only got to see them 4 times. I just didn't want that lifestyle anymore." Logan answered.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that hard. I'm sorry your dream of becoming an actor went down the drain."

"Yeah, no wonder Hollywood is called the land of broken dreams. What have you been up to after I left?" Logan asks.

"Well 3 weeks after you left, I found out I was pregnant. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't want an abortion or give the baby up for adoption. I continued working at Health City Fitness and zumba became more popular, so I took courses to become an instructor until I was my belly was so big I couldn't dance anymore. My parents, Kendall, Valeria, Lucy and everyone at the gym was really supportive of me. I really don't know what I would have done without them! A week before the due date I stayed with my parents in case something would happen. After Chloe was born I managed to juggle between being a mom and work. I often could bring Chloe with me when she was a bit bigger and when she was little she would stay at my parents, Kendall, Lucy or Valeria their house. And around the time Chloe was a year and a half I became a zumba instructor." Haley explained.

"And everything was fine until Chloe got sick. I don't know whether it was luck or destiny that you came back two weeks ago, but I'm glad you did! I can't say enough how sorry I am for keeping Chloe from you and on the other hand how grateful I am for saving her!" she continued as a stray tear made its way down her cheek.

Logan leaned forward and removed the tear with his left hand.

"I don't know how things will go between us, but I want to move on. We both made mistakes and it's not good to keep dwelling on that. It's not good for Chloe or us. I want to get to know Chloe more and spend time with her. And I hope you will let me stay here and give me the chance to spend more time with her. It will take some time to get passed everything, but I want to try." Logan softly said.

"Of course. And I want to try it as well." Haley said with a soft smile.

Some time had passed since they talked and they decided to watch some tv before they both thought it was time for bed. Haley helped Logan off the couch and back into the bed.

"I have something else to show you tomorrow." Haley smiled as she started turning off the lights.

"I'm curious what it is." Logan answered.

"You'll see tomorrow. But you'll like it. Goodnight Logan." Haley said as she turned off the last light and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight." Logan answered before drifting off to sleep.

...

The next morning Chloe was playing upstairs after breakfast when the doorbell rang. Haley went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked a bit annoyed.

"I was hoping we could talk." a voice answered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Any idea who the person was that came by in the end? And what did you think of the interaction between Presley and Chloe? Let me know in a review. :)<strong>

**Xoxo Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

***carefully walks into the room* Hi everyone. Yes I do still exist. I'm sorry for not updating in over 2 months. :( I've had some major writer's block as well as other things going on, but I am back with a new chapter and I hope everyone likes it. :D This chapter is pretty long, but I hope it'll make up for it a bit.**

**Thank you to everyone who put me on their favourite author list and who put this story on their favourite story list and story alert list! It means a lot to me. Now here are some shoutouts. **_**LoganLuvr**_** - I'm glad you liked it. I know you're waiting for this as I am typing this, so I hope I didn't disappoint you. Yeah leave the precious stuff to Kendall. ;) Logan standing up to his mom was good, staying mad won't help anyone. :) I hope you'll like Logan's parents a bit better now. :) You just have to wait & see if Logan and Haley will realize their love never died. ;) **_**LuvBTR35**_** - Thank you! :D I like intense stuff. xD Hope you'll like this new chapter. :) Sorry I haven't reviewed your story, but I've just had a lot on my mind. :( **_**LillViolinist**_** - As of now James and Carlos will not be making an appearance in this story. When I started writing it I just picked Kendall as Logan's friend, cause in real life they were sort of friends before BTR started. I hope this chapter answers your question. :) **_**Valeria**_** - I'm not trying to kill you. I could never do that. ;) Hope you'll like this new chapter. :) **_**Brianna**_** - Thank you! :D That means a lot! :D I hope this next chapter gives you some answers. :) **_**Boysboysboys love em**_** - Bahahaha! Laley, I like the ship name! xD Hopefully this chapter will give some more clarity. ;) Just wait and see. :P **_**Erika**_** - The next part is here now. Enjoy. :) **_**Chynadoll112**_** - As of now James and Carlos will not be making an appearance in this story. When I started writing it I just picked Kendall as Logan's friend, cause in real life they were sort of friends before BTR started. I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to check out your story yet, but I will soon. :) And thank you for wanting my opinion. My writing isn't that good, but I'm glad you like it! :D I hope this chapter answers your question. :) **_**FatimaPinho**_** - Presley and Chloe are cute together. :D Yeah, what can you say about Logan? xD Hopefully you'll like this new chapter. :D **_**Cookie Monster Giggles**_** - I guess you'll have to wait and see. ;) Hopefully you'll like Logan's parents a bit more now. :) Glad you like this story. :D You and your Kogan. lol *smh* **_**mpa123**_** - The new chapter is here. Hope you'll like it. :) **_**Ashley**_** - The new chapter is here. :) Enjoy. :D Logan and his daughter is cute. :D And hopefully this next chapter will answer some of your questions. :) And I don't know about a movie. Would be nice to watch it though. :D **_**Paula**_** - Yes, Logan and Chloe are adorable together. :D Hopefully this next chapter answers some of your questions. :) Enjoy! :D **

**As always, I do not own anything besides Haley Scott and her parents Karen and Keith Scott, Lucy and Valeria and Chloe Mitchell. :)**

**Sorry for the super long A/N. Now on with the story! :D Enjoy and reviews are always welcome, they keep me motivated and feel free to remind me if I'm taking too long to update. :D **

* * *

><p>"Why? So you can blame me for even more things? Or say shit about my parents and friends?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms.<p>

"No." Logan's mom answered.

"Just hear her out, Haley. Hear us out. Please." Logan's dad cut in.

"One bad thing and you can leave!" Haley answered after thinking for a second, before stepping aside to let them inside.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Where's Presley?" Logan, who was sitting on the couch, asked surprised when he saw his parents.

"We came here to talk. Presley is over at a friend's house." His mom answered.

"If you came here for a repeat of yesterday, you could have saved yourself the trip of coming over!" Logan said with a stern voice.

Haley walked back into the room and Logan's parents were a bit unsure whether they should sit down or not.

"What did you want to talk about?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms.

"I uhm... I want to apologize for the way I acted for the past two weeks. There is no excuse for some of the things that I've said." Logan's mom answered.

"Two weeks ago we had a son who was living in Los Angeles, a daughter who was away at summer camp and in one day everything changed. Our son was back home all of a sudden without us knowing anything about it, he donated blood to our granddaughter that we never knew about and he got in an accident right after that. All of that in one day, in a matter of a few hours. And then to find out that the mother of that little girl was someone we loved and trusted and treated like our own daughter. It was just too much." she continued.

"I know not telling you was wrong! I know that! I was just... I didn't know what to do!" Haley answered raising her voice as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Mom, after you and dad left yesterday, I found Haley broken down in the kitchen. She knows what she did was wrong! I didn't do the right thing either back then! Chloe was with Kendall all afternoon and had dinner with him and Haley and I just talked for a while, just the two of us with no yelling or fighting. We both made mistakes. Kendall told me last night when he dropped off Chloe, that he is sorry for what he did too. I know Haley, her parents, Kendall, Valeria and Lucy are all sorry, but they all were being there for Haley, they did it for her. Who knows what might have happened if they all dropped her and she was all alone! Since I stepped off that plane I haven't made things easy for anyone, especially Haley. If I didn't come and donate my blood, I might not have had the accident, but on the other hand Chloe might not even be here anymore! I realise that! And I made things really hard for Haley, while she already had a rough time with Chloe being in the hospital! And yet she opened up her home and took me in so I could spend time with Chloe! No matter how bad I treated her, and the way you treated her. But I'm done! It's not good for any of us and it's especially not good for Chloe or for Presley! It will take some time to get over everything, but I want to move on." Logan said as looked back and forth between his parents and Haley.

"We know. We want that too. That's why we came here to apologize." Logan's dad answered.

"Presley adores Chloe and Chloe adores her, we want them to spend more time together and we want to spend time with Chloe as well. Be the grandparents to her that she deserves. I know I didn't make it easy on you the most, but I hope you are able to give both of us a chance." Logan's mom added.

Haley looked back and forth between Logan and his parents, unsure of what to do. Could she really get passed it all? The horrible things that were said to her and her parents and friends. But Logan was right, it's time to move on. For herself, for Logan, for her parents and friends and especially for Chloe and Presley.

"I have to take Logan to the hospital for a check up and to get his stitches removed tomorrow. I was going to ask my parents or one of my friends to watch Chloe, but... maybe... you could watch her for a few hours?" Haley asked a bit uncertain.

"Of course! We'd love to!" Logan's mom answered smiling.

"It's short notice and it's only for a little while, but..." Haley started.

"It's a start. And we are happy that you want to give us this chance!" Logan's dad answered.

"But if I find out that you have been saying bad things to Chloe about me or my parents or friends or anything, I'm done!" Haley answered.

"We won't! Like Jeff said, we're happy you want to give us this chance! It's time to move on. We're thankful that you let Logan stay here and spend time with Chloe and that you took care of him and that we get to spend some time with Chloe now as well!" Logan's mom said.

"I will call you tonight with the details about the time and everything." Haley answered.

"Mommy?" Chloe called from upstairs.

Haley quickly ran upstairs and walked back down holding Chloe.

"Gwampy Jeff! Gwammy Pam!" Chloe squealed and tried to wiggle free from Haley her arms.

Haley set her on the ground and she ran over to Logan's parents.

"Hi Chloe." they both smiled as Logan's dad picked her up.

"Is Pwesley here too?" Chloe asked as she looked around.

"No, she's not, sweetie. She's at a friend's house." Logan's mom answered.

"Oh." Chloe answered sadly.

"Would you like to stay with grandpa Jeff and grandma Pam for a little while?" Haley asked her.

"Now?" Chloe gasped.

"No, tomorrow. I have to take daddy to the hospital to see the doctor and then you will stay with them for a little while." Haley explained.

"How many sweeps is that?"

"It's 1 more night." Haley smiled.

"Will Pwesley be there too?" Chloe asked as she looked at Logan's parents.

"Yes, Presley will be there too." Logan's dad smiled.

"Yay!" Chloe answered excited as she was clapping her hands.

"Okay, we'll have to get going now, cause we still have to do some grocery shopping before we have to pick Presley up on the way home." Logan's mom said as his dad put Chloe back on the ground.  
>"I love you." Logan's parents both said as gave Logan a hug.<p>

"I love you too." Logan replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Chloe." Logan's mom smiled.

"Uh huh." Chloe giggled in return.

Haley lead them to the door where they said goodbye. Chloe stood next to Haley waving to her grandparents as they got in the car and drove off, before running back into the living room to play with her toys.

"Well, that was interesting." Haley started as she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Logan.

"You could tell they felt bad. Especially my mom for the things she said to you and your parents and friends. She is willing to try. And I think the things I said to her yesterday helped as well to make her realise she went too far." Logan answered.

"I heard some of it while I was in the kitchen. I still can't believe you did that, that you actually stood up to her like that. You always were a momma's boy." Haley teased trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up." Logan chuckled softly while shaking his head and bumping his leg against Haley her leg.

"I want to get out of here." Logan said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean? You want to stay with your parents?" Haley asked confused.

"No, I want to get out of this house! I've been cooped up here for over a week! I do nothing all day besides sit on the couch and lie in bed watching tv!" Logan answered annoyed.

"Uhm... yeah, you've been hit by a car 2 weeks ago. No wonder." Haley chuckled.

"That's not what I meant, you dork! The highlight of my day is going to the toilet and to the bathroom and ..." Logan answered but stops himself.

"Or just walking to the kitchen and back. I can't do anything for myself! I haven't even seen my daughter's room!" Logan continued.

"Logan, you were hit by a car. You were in a coma for 3 days, you have broken and bruised ribs, your shoulder was dislocated and your arm is broken, it's normal to have to take it easy for some time." Haley reassured him, making him groan and look annoyed.

"Daddy, look! I dwessed my doll!" Chloe called excitedly as she came running to the couch and climbed on it.

Logan took the doll from his daughter and inspected it.

"She looks pretty. You did a good job!" Logan smiled.

"Why are you sad, daddy?" Chloe asked.

"I'm a bit sad because I am hurt and I can't do the things I want to do." Logan answered.

Chloe stood up on the couch, leaned in and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek, making Logan smile again.

"Do you want to go outside?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" Chloe squealed.

"Logan..." Haley interrupted.

"Come on, Hales. I am cooped up in here. I just wanna go outside." Logan pleaded using her old nickname.

"Can we go outside, mommy? Pwease?" Chloe asked putting on her angel face.

Logan looked at Chloe and then back at Haley and tried to put on his angel face as well.

"Yeah, mommy. Pwease?" Logan mimicked Chloe.

"Ugh, fine, we can go out for a walk." Haley groaned.

"Yay!" Chloe said excitedly while clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Logan cheered as he shared her excitement.

"You think I'd be raising two kids instead of one." Haley chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Logan gave her a playful annoyed look.

"You're not sad anymore, daddy?" Chloe asked.

"No princess, I'm not." Logan smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy, that tickles!" Chloe giggled as she backed away.

"What does?" Logan asked.

Chloe pointed towards his chin, that had collected a good amount of scruff and poked it, making her giggle as she did it.

"Yeah, you need to get rid of that. It's getting too much." Haley laughed.

"I have a razor and everything in my bag." Logan answered.

"Alright, Chloe, can you go put your toys away please?" Haley asked.

"Okay mommy." Chloe smiled as she got off the couch and ran to the corner where her toys were.

"I'll get your razor and some clothes for you and then help you get ready and after lunch we'll go out for a walk." Haley told Logan as she got up.

"NO!" Logan called making Haley stop.

"You uhm..." Logan started nervously.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked confused.

Before Logan could answer the doorbell rang.

"You got to answer the door. I'll go get my stuff out." he said quickly.

Haley rolled her eyes as she shook her head and headed to the door.

Logan went to his bag that was still in the corner of the room and got out a pair of boxers, a black pair of Adidas track pants, a light blue t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt and his razor and shaving cream and laid all the items one by one on the bed.

"Hey Logan." Kendall said as he entered the room.

"Hey Kendall." Logan answered.

"Uncle Kenny!" Chloe cheered as she saw Kendall and ran towards him.

"Hey buttercup!" Kendall smiled as he scooped her up.

"You forgot this yesterday." Kendall smiled holding a teddy bear up.

"Yay! My bear!" Chloe cheered as she took it.

"She was asking for it this morning." Haley said.

"Thank you!" Chloe smiled as she gave Kendall a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Kendall smiled.

"How are you feeling, Logan?" he asked as he put Chloe back on the ground.

"Like I've been hit by a car and I still can't do anything myself." Logan sighed.

"Healing takes some time." Kendall answered making Logan sigh again.

"He's impatient." Haley added.

"Oh Kendall, do you have some time to watch Chloe? Or do you have to be somewhere?" Haley asked.

"I got half an hour, before I have to meet my date for lunch. Is that enough?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, just need to help Logan quickly. It'll be easier if someone was watching Chloe."

"Yeah, I'll stay with her." Kendall smiled.

"Thanks. Are you meeting the girl from last night?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she said it was okay that I had to cancel last night and she has to work tonight, so we're meeting up for lunch instead." James smiled.

"Nice. Okay, we'll be right back." Haley smiled as she took Logan's things and headed to the bathroom.

Logan sighed and followed her. Chloe asked Kendall to play with her with the dolls, so he did.

...

In the meantime Haley was helping Logan getting undressed and gently washing him, making sure not to hurt him. After she helped him get re-dressed she took the can of shaving cream and applied some on his chin and carefully started shaving. In the meantime getting some flashbacks of a few years ago when she always loved it when Logan had a bit of scruff on his chin. After she was done and cleaned the area, she helped him put on the clean t-shirt.

"Can you hurry up?" Logan asked impatiently as Haley was putting his sling back on his arm.

"Pushy much?" Haley questioned.

"I just wanna go outside!" Logan almost whined.

"You're worse than Chloe!" Haley chuckled.

"We'll have lunch first and then we'll go outside. What do you want to do with your hair?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'll just wear my hat. The sooner we can go out, the better!" Logan answered.

"You're such a dork!" Haley teased making Logan stick out his tongue at her.

"Okay, you're ready." she added.

"Thanks." Logan answered and followed Haley to the living room.

Kendall was playing with Chloe when they walked in.

"Hi, daddy!" Chloe smiled.

"Hi, princess. Is it better now?" Logan asked.

"Uh huh." Chloe smiled after inspecting Logan for a few seconds.

"Oh Kendall, I finished the book you loaned me. I'll go get it right now." Haley said before running upstairs.

"So, Haley told me you cancelled your date last night to watch Chloe." Logan started as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I did. I've done it before. Sometimes it didn't work out right, but this girl didn't mind and she wanted to re-schedule as well. So I could help you guys out and still get a date." Kendall smiled as he got up.

"Well, thank you. You didn't have to do that. You could have dropped her off at Haley her parents." Logan answered.

"I know, but like I said Haley is like a sister to me and I love spending time with Chloe, so it's all good." Kendall smiled just as Haley came back down the stairs with the book.

...

After Kendall left and Haley, Logan and Chloe had a quick lunch it was time to go outside. Logan got his black fitted New York Yankees cap and put it on and Haley helped him with putting on the sweat shirt. After locking the door, Haley went into the garage to take out the wagon, in case Chloe got tired she could sit in it.

"Okay Chloe, do you want to sit in the wagon or walk?" Haley asked.

"Walk." Chloe smiled.

Haley held out her right hand for her to hold and used her left hand to pull the wagon. Logan walked on the other side of Chloe.

"Can I hold your hand, daddy?" she asked as she looked up.

"Of course, princess." Logan smiled.

He held out his left hand and Chloe placed her little hand inside it.

"Chloe, you can't swing between us like you do when uncle Kendall or someone else is with us. Daddy can't do that right now." Haley warned.

"Okay mommy." Chloe smiled and continued to walk in between them.

They walked for a while until they reached the small park right next to the Cape Fear river, near Haley her house. From there you could see the river and it also had a playground.

"Can I go on the slide, mommy?" Chloe asked as soon as she saw it.

"Sure sweetie." Haley answered and helped her.

Logan sat down on a bench and watched them. After going on the slide a few times, Chloe went on the swing and on the spring rider and Haley helped her.

"Daddy, look!" Chloe called several times as she was giggling the whole time.

After she got tired of those things she went to play in the sandbox. Haley brought her camera along and after she took a few pictures of Chloe, she sat down next to Logan and they talked a bit. Haley loved taking pictures and she had taken a few of Logan and Chloe together as well during the days he had been staying with her.

"Come on, sweetie. It's time to go home." Haley called to Chloe as she walked to the sandbox after a while.

She helped Chloe dust off all the sand before walking back to Logan.

"Why don't I go get us an ice cream, we'll eat it and then go back home." Haley smiled.

Chloe cheered which made Logan and Haley laugh. Haley walked over to the ice cream stand that was a few feet away and ordered 3 ice creams with chocolate chip cookie dough. When she returned to the bench she noticed Chloe had climbed onto Logan's lap and was telling him a story. As she handed them their ice creams, she noticed how adorable they looked, so she wanted to take a picture of them together.

"Mommy, daddy says he will eat my ice cweam." Chloe giggled.

"Excuse me, do you want me to take a picture of you together?" A woman asked Haley.

"That's okay, thank you for the offer though." Haley kindly declined.

"You should have this moment captured with all of you together." The woman smiled.

Haley couldn't say no to this and gave her the camera and sat down next to Logan.

"Move in a little closer." the woman smiled.

Haley did what the woman said and moved closer to Logan, making her sit really close to him.

"Say cheese." the woman smiled.

"Cheese." all three of them said together.

"Thank you!" Haley smiled as she walked up to the woman to take the camera back.

"You're welcome! You are a cute family! I can see you are very much in love with each other." she smiled.

Before Haley could say anything, the woman left. Haley went back to the bench to finish her ice cream. She kept thinking about what that woman had told her, but she let it go when Chloe her voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Mommy, are we going home?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie we are." Haley answered.

Chloe was too tired to walk, so Haley placed her in the wagon and Logan and her slowly walked back home.

...

When they got back home, Haley brought Chloe upstairs for her nap. When she got back downstairs Logan was sitting on the couch. Haley went into the kitchen to get something to drink for the both of them and returned to the living room.

"Are you tired?" she asked as she walked back in.

"A little. I'll go take a nap later, I guess." Logan answered.

After she placed the glasses on the table she headed to the closet and grabbed 3 big photo albums and sat next to Logan on his left side.

"I told you I had something to show you yesterday and this is it." she smiled.

She grabbed one album which had 'Chloe's first year' and a picture of her on the front and placed it over their legs and opened it. Inside were pictures from Chloe as a baby up to when she was one year old. Logan got a huge smile on his face. Slowly they looked through the album and with each picture Logan would just look at it for a few seconds, he literally saw his daughter grow up in front of him. Logan got surprised when they reached a page saying 'Our Family Tree' and it showed a picture of Logan's parents and one of Presley and Haley her parents and one of Logan and Haley together.

"You did this?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yes, Chloe hasn't seen it yet, but I wanted to put a picture of all of her grandparents and her niece and one of her parents in here. And look..." Haley smiled as she flipped the page.

The next page showed the card that was on the bassinet when Chloe was born, that had the birth time, weight and length on it and on the page next to it was a copy of the birth certificate and Logan was mentioned as the father. On the next page it said 'things you should know about your mommy and daddy', and it had a picture of Logan and Haley and it said several things about them both, about Logan being sweet, loving, caring, funny, what he liked and disliked and several other things.

"When she was born I had no doubt about putting your name on the birth certificate. You are her dad. I gave her your last name right from when she was born." Haley continued.

"I just wish I had called you when I found out! I can't say enough how sorry I am!" Haley nearly whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Hey, it's done. We can't change the past. We can only look forward." Logan answered.

"I don't even know what I'm gonna tell Chloe when she asks why you weren't there for the first two and a half years of her life! Or what I'm gonna tell her when she finds out why! She's gonna hate me!"

"Hey, we'll deal with that when that time comes. She loves you! She won't hate you! I'll make sure of that!" Logan smiled as he placed his hand on Haley hers and gently squeezed it.

Haley smiled and turned her hand around so she was holding Logan's hand.

"Thank you!" she nearly whispered.

"Thank you for taking such great care of Chloe! I mean she's sweet, funny, well behaved and just a joy to have around and it wouldn't be like that without you! You're really an amazing mom!" Logan smiled.

Haley returned the smile and looked down at her lap. She flipped the page of the album and it showed a page with sonograms of each OB/GYN appointment and pictures of Haley each month to see the growth of her belly and of the nursery when it was finished and a page where it said 'choosing a name' and Haley had written how Chloe got her name.

"You remember us talking about the name Khloé and Jade?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah, we were watching tv and something about the Kardashians came on and you said you liked the name Khloe. And her then a few weeks later when we heard some music from Amy Winehouse and we read her middle name was Jade, you said you liked it too. I liked both names as well, so I decided to change Khloé into Chloe and kept Jade as her middle name." Haley smiled.

"I hadn't even thought of that when I found out Chloe her name. I can't believe you remembered that and used it as her name. But I really like it." Logan smiled.

They flipped through the pages and seeing pictures of when Chloe was born, her hand and foot prints, coming home from the hospital, first picture at home, first visit to the doctor, first holidays pictures, first vacation, first year memories pictures and pictures of her first birthday. On the last two pages there were two envelopes and above there was 'a letter from your mommy' and 'a letter from your daddy' written.

"I wrote a letter to Chloe and kept it in here. You can write her a letter and then put it in here as well and she can read them as she gets older." Haley smiled.

"I'll do that. I really like that." Logan smiled.

They finished the album and went through the second and third album.

"Hang on." Haley said as she stood up.

She walked to the kitchen and came back with an envelope and a small box and sat back down next to Logan. She opened the envelope and pulled out a few pictures. Logan was surprised when he saw that it were pictures of him and Chloe together from the past two weeks.

"I ordered them online. They arrived in the mail yesterday. I want to put a few in here if that's okay with you." Haley asked.

"Of course!" Logan smiled.

Haley returned the smile and grabbed a few photo corner stickers from the small box and put them over the corners of the pictures before placing the pictures in the album. After she was done she walked to the closet and put the albums away but got out a dvd.

"I have something else to show you. Just sit back and watch." she smiled as she started the dvd and sat back down next to Logan.

The dvd started and showed Chloe from a baby to a few months old. At one point Haley her parents were over at her house and Haley was busy with Chloe while she had the camera running on the tripod, but called her dad a few times who was in the kitchen.

"Da!" Chloe squealed all of a sudden.

Logan looked surprised.

"What did you say, baby girl?" Haley asked surprised.

"Da!" Chloe said again.

"Dada dada." she babbled.

"I think she just said her first word!" Haley smiled proudly to her parents.

Chloe repeated it a few more times.

"Were you trying to help me call grandpa?" Haley coed as she tickled Chloe, making Chloe giggle in return.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl!" Haley smiled as she gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and wiped away a tear that was making its way down her cheek.

The dvd ended with several clips of Chloe growing up to be a year old.

"D- did she actually say...?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yes she did. Her first word was dada. She was 8 months old at that time. I thought you might like to see it." Haley smiled.

"It was amazing! I loved seeing it! Thank you!" Logan answered with a smile.

"You're welcome! I had been trying to get her to say mama for a while and she wouldn't say it. And all of a sudden she hears me call for my dad a few times and she says dada just like that." Haley laughed, making Logan laugh a bit as well.

"Mommy?" they heard all of a sudden.

"I'll show you another dvd later on." Haley added as she got up and ran upstairs to get Chloe out of bed.

When Haley got back down she sat down on the couch next to Logan while pulling Chloe onto her lap.

"Hi daddy." Chloe smiled as she leaned over to sit with him.

Haley helped her in his lap, where Chloe cuddled right up against him.

"Hi princess. Did you have a nice nap?" Logan asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Uh huh." she answered softly.

Haley got up to take out the dvd and put it back in the closet.

"What's that mommy?" Chloe asked curious.

"It's a home video of when you were around one year old." Haley answered.

"Can I see it?"

"You could show the other one. I'd love to see that one." Logan added.

"Okay." Haley answered and put it the other dvd before returning back to the couch.

It started from Chloe being one year old till her second birthday. Chloe hadn't seen it yet, so she was paying close attention to everything.

"Where were you, daddy?" she asked after the video ended.

Haley looked a bit panicked. This was what she feared for, Chloe asking about Logan not being there and her not knowing what to tell her.

"Your daddy... uhm..." she started as she looked down at her lap trying to find the right words.

All of a sudden she felt something on her hand. She looked up to find Logan's hand holding hers.

"I was living on the other side of the country when you were born. I was living in Los Angeles." Logan explained.

"Why? Didn't you like me?" Chloe asked with a sad voice.

"I didn't know about you, sweetie."

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

"Mommy and I sort of had a fight and I moved to Los Angeles to hopefully find a job and we didn't keep in contact. Remember when you were in the hospital?" Logan asked.

"Uh huh."

"Well that was when I came back to live here. I couldn't find a job in Los Angeles and I wanted to come home. And I helped you to get better, but then I got in an accident and got hurt. And I have been staying here with you and mommy since then and I am happy for that because now I can get to know you and spend time with you." Logan smiled.

"Didn't you talk to mommy at all?" Chloe asked confused.

"No, I didn't. And I'm sad about that." Logan answered making Haley look up at him surprised.

"I wish I did back then. But we're here together now and I'm not going anywhere. When I am better I might live somewhere else, but even then we will still be seeing each other. And you might not understand everything, but just know that mommy and daddy love you very much and we are always here for you." Logan smiled.

"I love you, daddy!" Chloe smiled as she hugged Logan.

"I love you too, princess!" Logan answered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Haley couldn't help but wipe away a tear.

"Daddy? Do you love mommy too?" Chloe asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes I do." Logan smiled as he looked at Haley, who looked back at him in shock.

"Do you love daddy too, mommy?" Chloe asked as she looked at Haley.

"Yes I do." Haley answered as she looked at Logan.

She had no choice, she couldn't say no or not give an answer. Chloe giggled as she was looking at both her parents.

"Mommy, can I color in my colowing book?" she asked looking at Haley.

"Sure, sweetie." Haley answered as she stood up and picked up Chloe from Logan's lap.

"I love you, mommy!" Chloe smiled as she gave Haley a kiss on her cheek and hugged her.

"I love you too, sweetie!" Haley answered as she returned the hug and kiss before setting her on the ground.

"Go get your stuff and bring it to the kitchen." Haley added.

"Daddy, do you want to color with me?" Chloe asked as she turned around.

"Sure princess, go get everything and I will be right there." Logan answered making Chloe run off to get the items.

"You okay?" Logan asked as he carefully got up from the couch and noticed Haley seemed a bit off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for helping when Chloe asked those things." she answered softly.

"You're welcome." Logan smiled.

"Daddy!" Chloe called from the kitchen.

"We're coming Chloe." Haley called and headed to the kitchen with Logan following her.

Haley started dinner as Logan was trying to color with Chloe at the kitchen table. After a while dinner was done.

"Mommy, can I go play?" Chloe asked after they finished dinner.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." Haley answered.

Chloe quickly ran into the living room as Haley started cleaning up the table.

"When I'm finished loading the dishwasher I will call your parents about tomorrow." Haley said as she continued to load the dishwasher.

"You have to be at the hospital at 11.15am, so if we drop Chloe off around 10.30am at your parents we'll be on time and I'm guessing we'll be gone for an hour or two hours maximum, so they won't have to watch her that long." Haley said as she took out her phone after she was done.

"Wait!" Logan called.

"Maybe my parents could watch Chloe for a few more hours." Logan said softly.

"What? No! Why?" Haley asked annoyed.

"I was thinking that we drop Chloe of at my parents, go to the hospital and when we're done maybe we could go out and get some lunch and then maybe go to the mall and maybe the market, if that's still on Friday's, and maybe go to the river and then pick up Chloe and go to Wendy's for dinner." Logan answered.

"So then we'll get Chloe when we get from the hospital and then do those things." Haley said as she was ready to dial the number.

"I know you're not my parents' biggest fan right now, and I understand that. But I have been cooped up in this house for the past week and a half! I haven't even been anywhere besides the park today." Logan explained.

"We could do those things tomorrow." Haley protested.

"Is it because you don't want to leave Chloe with my parents longer than you have to or don't you want to come with me?" Logan asked.

"Logan..." Haley started.

"Chloe needs a nap around 1pm. She could spend some more time with her grandparents and aunt and have her nap there and then later on we'll pick her up and go to Wendy's for dinner. If you don't want to come with me, that's fine. You could just drop me off at the mall when we get out of the hospital and then you can get Chloe and go home and I'll just grab a cab to go ho... here later on. I... I just thought it would be nice to do this... just the two of us." Logan confessed as he was looking down.

Haley was quiet for a minute.

"It's fine. You can call my parents and tell them you'll pick up Chloe after we get from the hospital." Logan added with a sad voice as he wanted to get up to go back to the living room.

"Logan, wait." Haley said making him stop from leaving the kitchen.

In the meantime Haley dialed the number.

"Hi, it's Haley. Is it okay if Chloe stays with you tomorrow for a bit longer? Till around 5 or something? Logan and I wanted to go into town for a bit and that way Chloe won't have to miss her nap." Haley spoke into the phone.

Logan looked up surprised.

"Okay, we'll be dropping of Chloe tomorrow around 10.30am. Yeah, I'll do that. Okay, bye." she added before hanging up.

"Your mom wanted me to say hi. And they're okay with Chloe staying over a bit longer." Haley said as she looked at Logan.

"Thank you!" Logan smiled as he looked back at Haley.

"You're welcome! It would be fun to go into town for a bit. I haven't done that since Chloe went to the hospital." Haley answered.

They headed into the living room to play with Chloe and watch some tv before heading to bed later that night.

...

The next morning Haley woke up early. She quietly went downstairs and saw Logan still sleeping.

"Logan wake up." she called as she walked up to the bed.

"What's going on? What time is it?" Logan asked with a low raspy voice.

"It's 7.30am. We have to get you ready now. Chloe will wake up in about 45 minutes, and if she's downstairs I can't help you get ready and leave her here alone, so we gotta do it now." Haley explained.

"Okay." Logan groaned as he carefully gets out of the bed.

He walked over to his bag in the corner and got out a pair of boxers, dark grey shorts and a light red wife beater and followed Haley to the bathroom where they started the daily ritual of getting Logan cleaned up. After that was done Haley shaved Logan's chin and did his hair. She missed his longer hair he used to have when they first started dating, but still liked his new haircut that he got shortly after that.

After they were done Logan headed into the kitchen and Haley went upstairs to wake up Chloe.

"Hi daddy." Chloe smiled rubbing her eyes as Haley walked in the kitchen holding Chloe in her arms.

"Good morning, sweetie." Logan smiled as he walked up to Haley to give Chloe a kiss on her cheek before Haley put her down in her seat.

"I tried to make coffee, but I couldn't reach the ground coffee." Logan sighed.

"Go sit down and I'll start it. Do you want eggs, toast and bacon?" Haley replied.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Need some help?"

"No, I'm good. Do you want eggs, bacon and toast too, Chloe?" Haley asked.

"Yes mommy." Chloe smiled.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you ready and dressed." Haley said as she picked up Chloe out of her seat after she was done making breakfast and they finished everything.

Logan headed into the living room, put on his black flip flops and watched some tv. Not long after Haley returned with Chloe who was now wearing a cute pink dress with flowers on it, some pink sandals and with her hair in 2 pigtails.

"Gonna take a shower and then we're ready to go." Haley said as Chloe climbed on the couch to watch tv with Logan.

"Okay, we'll be here." Logan answered.

About 45 minutes later Haley walked back into the living room all dressed in an ivory colored shell beach floral lace skirt, a black tanktop and black flip flops and her hair was in a cute updo.

"You look pwetty, mommy!" Chloe smiled when she saw Haley.

"Thank you, sweetie! Do you want to take your coloring books with you to grandpa and grandma?" Haley smiled.

"Yes." she smiled as she got up from the couch to grab some other things she wanted to take with her as well as her and Logan's sunglasses.

Logan had to stop himself from staring at Haley. A few minutes later they were all ready to go. Haley put Chloe in the car seat while Logan carefully got in the car. Once she was done she helped Logan with his seatbelt and got in the car and headed to Logan's parents, where they arrived several minutes later.

"Gwammy and gwampy!" Chloe called as Logan's parents opened the door.

"Hi sweetie pie." Logan's dad smiled as he picked her up.

"Hey mom and dad." Logan smiled.

"Come on in." he said to Logan and Haley.

"Hi sweetie." Logan's mom said to Logan as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, it's weird being back here after 3 years." Logan said as he was looking around.

"Pwesley!" Chloe called as she saw her come down the stairs.

"Hi Chloe." she answered smiling.

"Hi baby sister." Logan smiled as he gave Presley a hug and a kiss on top of her head.

"I brought some toys for Chloe to play with, as well as some coloring books. She usually takes a nap around 1pm until 2.30 or 3pm." Haley said to Logan's mom as she gave her the bag with Chloe her stuff.

"We're working on the potty training, but she is still wearing a diaper and I packed some diapers in the bag, in case you need them." she added.

"Okay, that's good." Logan's mom answered.

"She can't have too many sweets. She likes pretty much anything on her sandwich and she likes juice as well. And she..." Haley started rambling.

"Hales, it's gonna be fine. We're only gone for a few hours. We better get going." Logan interrupted.

"Here's my phone number in case you need it." Haley said as she handed Logan's mom a piece of paper.

"Thank you." she smiled in return.

"Okay sweetie, you listen to grandma and grandpa, okay?" Haley said as she picked up Chloe from Logan's dad.

"Okay mommy." Chloe smiled.

"Be a good girl and don't tease Presley too much." Logan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay, daddy." Chloe giggled.

"We'll see you in a few hours." Haley said as she gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and set her on the ground and headed with Logan to the door.

"Call me if you need anything." Haley said turning to Logan's mom.

"I will." she smiled in return.

"Bye mommy and daddy." Chloe smiled as she stood with Logan's parents and sister in the doorway to wave at her parents.

"Bye princess." Logan smiled as he got in the car.

"Bye sweetie." Haley smiled as she was done helping Logan and got in the car as well.

Another wave before they drove off to the hospital.

...

The visit at the hospital went well. Logan's stitches in his shoulder were removed and he got a new cast in the color red on his arm. After about an hour they were all done and they left the hospital and drove into town to have lunch at a local sandwich shop where they both had a sandwich, a smoothie and a mixed fruit salad. Haley kept checking her watch and her phone.

"Hey, will you relax? Chloe is fine. She is probably taking her nap right now. My parents aren't telling her horrible things about you or your family." Logan said when he noticed this.

"Sorry, but what if they are? Or what if Chloe doesn't like it there?" Haley panicked.

"They won't. They promised us. Just relax and enjoy this sunny afternoon." Logan answered as he placed his hand on top of Haley her hand making her smile and loosen up.

"There we go." Logan smiled.

After they finished their food they headed to the mall and the market that was near the mall.

"I missed the market. We didn't have that in L.A. at all." Logan said as they walked back to the car.

"You still want to go to the river?" Haley asked as they got in.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Logan answered.

After a short drive they arrived at the river. Haley parked the car and they got out and made a walk along the river before sitting down on a bench and just talk for a bit.

"We better head back and pick up Chloe. It's almost 5pm." Haley said after a while.

...

Not long after that they arrived back at Logan's parents' house and were greeted by Presley who opened the door for them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" Chloe called as she ran towards her parents holding something.

Haley scooped her up and gave her a kiss.

"Hi sweetie. What do you have there?" she asked.

"Oh wow, where did you get Bamboo from?" Logan asked when he saw the stuff panda bear Chloe was holding.

"In your woom. I slept in your bed, daddy. And I had peanut butter and jelly sammiches and apple juice and I colored with Pwesley and we made cookies too." Chloe rambled on and on.

"When it was time for her nap I took her to your old room and she saw your stuffed animal and I told her you used to play with it and gave it a name too." Logan's mom smiled.

"What's his name, daddy?" Chloe asked curious.

"I named him Bamboo, cause that's what they eat." Logan remembered.

"You gave him a nickname cause you couldn't pronounce Bamboo then." Logan's mom laughed, making Logan glare at her.

"What was it?" Haley asked curious making Logan sigh.

"Bam-bam." he answered softly.

Haley had to hold back a laugh earning a glare from Logan as well.

"Hey, it's cute." Haley defended.

"I thought Chloe might like to have it, if that's okay with you." Logan's mom smiled.

"Can I, daddy? Can I, mommy? Pwease?" Chloe asked all excited.

"You really like it?" Logan asked looking at Chloe.

"Uh huh."

Logan looked at Haley, since he wasn't the only one who had to agree.

"If grandma and grandpa are okay with it." Haley answered.

"It's Logan's stuffed animal in the end and it's nice to keep something in the family." Logan's mom answered.

"Well that's sweet. Can you say thank you, Chloe?" Haley said.

"Thank you! I love Bam-Bam!" Chloe smiled hugging the panda bear, making everyone laugh.

Haley put Chloe on the ground as she gathered Chloe her things.

"How did things go at the hospital?" Logan's dad asked.

"The stitches were removed and I got a new cast that I have to wear for 4 weeks. And I have to start physical therapy for my shoulder next week, so I won't get a frozen shoulder. And I have to come back in 4 weeks to get this cast removed. We picked up a sort of bag for my arm so that I can take a shower now that my wound on my shoulder has healed enough. I still have to wear the sling for now for my shoulder, though." Logan answered.

"Well hopefully it will all get better soon." Logan's mom smiled.

"How did everything go today with Chloe?" Haley asked.

"She's just too sweet. The nap went well, I put her in Logan's old room and she had 2 pb&j sandwiches with apple juice during lunch." Logan's mom said as she helped Haley.

"I made cookies with Gwammy and Pwesley too." Chloe smiled.

"I'll go get them." Presley said and headed to the kitchen before returning with a box filled with chocolate chip cookies in different shapes and gave them to Haley.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner." Logan's mom smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but maybe another time, mom." Logan answered as he walked up to her.

"That's okay." she smiled in return.

"Thank you for everything." Haley said as they all headed to the door.

"It was our pleasure. And we had fun." Logan's mom smiled.

After saying their goodbyes and hugging everyone, even Logan's parents got a hug from Haley, Logan, Haley and Chloe left and headed to Wendy's for dinner.

...

"What do you want to have, Chloe?" Logan asked as he grabbed a menu when they sat down in a booth.

"How about chicken nuggets, french fries and apple juice?" he asked.

"Yes!" Chloe answered excited.

When the waitress came to take their order, Logan ordered the things for Chloe and a chicken burger, fries and soda for him and Haley. While they were waiting for their dinner, Chloe told them everything she did with Logan's parents and Presley, from how she helped make the cookie dough and cut out the cookie shapes and to the part that she made a drawing that she gave to Logan's parents to keep on the fridge. Soon after, their meals arrived. Chloe was enjoying every bit of it. Once they were done they paid for the check and headed home.

...

Haley was in the kitchen to put away the cookies as Chloe was in the living room putting away the stuff she took to Logan's parents. Haley had taken off Chloe her sandals when they got inside.

"Thank you for everything!" Logan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're welcome." Haley smiled as she turned around to face him and leaned against the counter.

"I've had fun today!" Logan smiled as he surprised Haley with a hug by wrapping his left arm around her back.

"Thank you for coming with me! It means a lot!" he softly said in her ear.

"You're welcome. I had fun too." Haley softly answered as she returned the hug.

As Logan broke the hug their faces came close by each other. They both looked each other in the eyes. Logan stared down at Haley her lips and back in her eyes. Haley did the same with Logan. Suddenly Logan leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Haley hers. He moved his left hand from around her back to cup her cheek as his lips slowly moved. Haley was frozen for a second before she returned the kiss and moved her lips perfectly synchronized with Logan's as she placed her right hand on his left arm and her left hand on the counter to steady herself.

"Daddy!" Chloe's voice interrupted them all of a sudden.

Logan suddenly broke the kiss as he was brought back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." Logan softly apologized looking a bit guilty.

Before Haley could respond bare feet could be heard stomping on the floor making their way into the kitchen.

"Will you wead me a story before bed, daddy?" Chloe pleaded.

"Sure, princess." Logan answered before following Chloe into the living room leaving Haley dumbfounded behind in the kitchen.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I'm not too sure<strong>** about some parts, but for now it will have to do. I hope you'll like it and I already have a big part of the next chapter planned out, so I hope I won't take as long as I did with this chapter. **

**Love Eve xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers. I know, I know, it's been almost 2 months again. *smh at myself* One moment I updated and I blink with my eyes and the next moment nearly 2 months have passed. :/ I didn't mean for it to take this long. :( But I love each and every one of you who continue to stick by me. :) **

**Shoutouts to **_**LoganLuvr**_** - Here's another update. :) Doesn't every parent embarrass their kids at one point? *hints at you for football practice* :P Kidding. Thank you for helping me with some parts. :D I loved ending with the interruption of the kiss, leave everyone wondering. :D Now as far as twitter & tumblr distracting me, I think tumblr has the biggest part in that, before I made mine in December I wasn't as distracted and only checked a few tumblr pages every day, since I made mine, my life changed. xD But speak for yourself when tumblr distracts you. I made you a twitter & tumblr addict. :P **_**Paula**_** - Yes they finally kissed. Stay tuned for what else happens. :D **_**GlambertLovesBTR**_** Thank you so much! :D I'm sorry it took a while, but I hope you like it. :D **_**Melanie**_** - I'm back! :D Aww thank you so much! :D Enjoy this chapter! Hope you like it! :D **_**FatimaPinho**_** - Bahaha, loved your reaction. They finally kissed! :D Read on to find out what happens. :D Love you too! xoxo :D **_**LuvBTR35**_** - Thank you! :D I hope you like this next chapter. :D **_**Ashley**_** - Thank you! :D I'm sorry it took a while, but I hope you like it. :D **_**Boysboysboys love em**_** - They finally kissed! :D Bahahaha, I always love your reviews! Miss talking to you on twitter! :( Hope you're doing good! :) I still love the ship name Laley. xD You gotta read on to find out if the makeup sex happens or not. :P Hope you like this chapter. :D And as for Kendall, I haven't really decided what to do with him yet. :P What ya gonna do about it? :P **_**FangedCutie**_** - Hey girly, miss talking to you on twitter! Hope you're doing good. :) Spending time with her grandparents is important for Chloe, hopefully they'll get to do it more often. :) The kiss was perfect, who knows what would have happened if Chloe didn't interrupt them? ;) Logan with kids is just perfect! He'll be an amazing dad one day! :'D And don't we all hope to have that one day? Your day will come. :) Maybe with James. ;) 3 **_**heartofgoldd**_** - Thank you for your reviews to the first few chapters. :D I hope you got to catch up and I hope you'll like this next chapter. :D 3 **_**gleElodyBTR**_** - I missed you! Aww thank you! :') I'm just doing my best, I'm not the best out there. You rock as well. Hope to meet you one day too! :') The guys just have to get to Holland already and we'll be able to see them in concert and we get to meet! And get our M&G picture with the guys! :'D Hope you'll enjoy this next chapter! :D And Thank you to everyone who put me on their favourite author list and who put this story on their favourite story list and story alert list! It means a lot to me. Those things and the reviews keep me going! :'D **

**As always, I do not own anything besides Haley Scott and her parents Karen and Keith Scott, Lucy and Valeria and Chloe Mitchell. :)**

**Sorry for another super long A/N. Now on with the story! :D Enjoy and reviews are always welcome, they keep me motivated and feel free to remind me if I'm taking too long to update. :D **

* * *

><p>Haley waited for a few minutes before heading into the living room. She still couldn't believe what just happened. One minute they were talking and the next Logan was hugging her and then even kissing her, which she let him do and to her surprise even kissed him back. If Chloe hadn't interrupted them, who knows what would have happened, who knows how far it would have gone. She couldn't figure out if she was happy or sad about the fact that Chloe had interrupted them. Logan apologized for kissing her, so it must have been a mistake, they were just caught up in the moment.<p>

Haley smoothed down her skirt and tanktop and headed into the living room. Logan was sitting on the couch with Chloe cuddled up against him, hugging her new favorite stuffed animal Bam-Bam, completely smitten by the story Logan was telling her. Haley kept herself busy with putting away some of the toys that were lying on the floor.

"I think she's sleeping." Logan softly called after a little bit.

Haley walked over to the couch and carefully picked Chloe up, letting Logan give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Night daddy. Love you." she mumbled as she held on to Haley.

"Goodnight pumpkin. I love you too." Logan answered softly.

Haley carefully took her upstairs while Logan went to the bathroom and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Normally Haley would help him, but he did it on his own this time. It took him a lot of effort and pain, but he managed after a while. Once he was done he headed back into the living room and laid back into bed.

Not long after that Haley walked back down who was surprised to see Logan got changed by himself and already in bed.

"I uhm... I'm pretty tired from today, so I changed my clothes and I'm just gonna go to sleep." Logan said a bit nervous.

"Yeah, that's okay. I uhh... I'm gonna get some water and head to bed myself. It's been a long day." Haley answered as she turned off the lights and the tv.

"Do you need anything?" she added.

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay." Haley answered before heading into the kitchen.

As she was standing in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water she was thinking of talking to Logan. They couldn't let this come between them, could they?

She stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes to collect herself again before she grabbed her glass of water and walked back into the living room and noticed Logan was already sleeping. She turned off the last light and walked up the stairs carefully so she wouldn't wake up Logan.

"Hales?" Logan softly asked.

"Yeah?" she answered as she stopped and turned around.

It was dark, so she couldn't see him, but he kept silent for a while.

"Goodnight." Logan said softly.

"Goodnight." Haley answered as she turned back around and continued to walk up the stairs.

Logan let out a big sigh. He wanted to talk about it, but what was there to talk about? He had kissed her, in the heat of the moment. He didn't want to jeopardize the normal relationship they just started to build up.

A floor above Haley had gotten ready for bed. She crawled into bed and turned on the tv, but quickly turned it off again, because all there was on tv were couples acting all in love and kissing, the last thing she needed right now. But she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the kitchen. Did she mind it? She did kiss him back. But what if it could ruin their whole relationship? What would happen with Chloe?

It would be a long sleepless night for both Logan and Haley.

...

The next morning Logan woke up early. He didn't get much sleep. He decided to avoid any awkward situations in the bathroom, so he got up, got his clothes and headed to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. It took him a lot of effort and pain and a few curses here and there, but he managed to do it by himself. He saved the shower for another time, he didn't quite trust himself alone in the shower just yet and he couldn't get cast protector, to keep the cast on his arm dry, on himself either. Getting himself cleaned up was already hard enough to do, luckily there was a bathroom downstairs as well as upstairs. Once he was done he headed back into the living room, turned on the tv and sat down on the couch.

Not long after that Haley came downstairs holding Chloe in her arm. She was surprised to see Logan all dressed.

"Hi daddy." Chloe said rubbing her eyes as Haley put her down on the couch next to Logan.

"Good morning princess." Logan answered smiling making Chloe cuddle up against him.

"You're already dressed?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yeah, I uhh... I woke up early and thought I'd do it myself. Gotta learn how to get myself cleaned up at some point." Logan answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. Okay. I uhh... I'm gonna go start breakfast. You both want pancakes?" Haley asked a bit nervous.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Chloe answered at the same time.

"Wanna watch some tv with me?" Logan asked Chloe as Haley headed into the kitchen.

"Uh uh." she smiled and cuddled up against Logan.

A little while later Haley came in the living room telling them breakfast was ready. Logan and Chloe followed her and Haley helped Chloe in her seat before sitting down on her own chair. Breakfast went by fairly quiet. Logan and Haley barely looked at each other or spoke a word, only when Chloe would ask them something.

"You like your pancakes?" Haley asked looking at Chloe.

"Uh uh. Do you like them too, daddy?" she asked looking over at Logan.

"Yes, I do." he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

The rest of the breakfast went by just as quietly.

"Come on Chloe, let's get you cleaned up and dressed." Haley said as she picked up Chloe from her chair.

Logan got up and headed into the living room as Haley took Chloe to the bathroom. About thirty minutes later she returned with Chloe who was now completely dressed.

"You'll be okay with watching her while I go take a shower?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Logan answered.

Haley headed back to the bathroom as Logan watched tv and Chloe went to play with her toys.

"Daddy, look at my doll!" Chloe called after a few minutes as she came running from her play area towards the couch, holding her doll in her hand.

Even before Logan could look to the side, Chloe tripped over a small toy, causing her to fall face forward and hitting her head lightly on the side table next to the couch, with the doll flying through the air and landing in front of the couch.

Chloe looked up at Logan, her bottom lip starting to quiver right before she started crying.

"Daddy!" she cried.

Logan nearly jumped off the couch, ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder and ribs, as he rushed over to Chloe. He leaned down on one leg and helped her up.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay." he quickly said to try and get her to stop crying.

"Daddy!" Chloe cried again as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, held on tightly and continued to cry.

"Where does it hurt?" Logan asked worried.

"Ow." Chloe sniffled.

"Let me see where it hurts." Logan asked as he tried to break the hug, resulting in a grunting disapproval noise from Chloe who refused to let go.

"Sweetie, you gotta let me go for a second so that I can see where it hurts." Logan softly spoke.

Finally Chloe let him go, her big brown eyes filled with tears, looking back at him.

"Now where does it hurt?" Logan asks as he inspects her arms, hands and knees, letting out a sigh of relief as he finds no injuries there.

"Here." Chloe whimpered as she pointed towards her forehead.

Logan pushed some hairs back and carefully moved his thumb over the spot that she had pointed out, making her flinch a little.

"There's no bump or bruise there, so that's good. I think it was mostly the shock that got to you." Logan said as he let out another sigh of relief knowing his daughter wasn't actually hurt badly as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the same spot.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

Chloe made another grunting noise as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck again and placed her head the crook of his neck.

"Sshhhh. It's okay, baby girl. It's okay." Logan coed as he wrapped his arms around her back and gently rubbed circles on her back with his hand and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"I want Bam-Bam!" Chloe whimpered.

"Where did you leave him?"

"In my bed." Chloe answered.

"Then we have to wait till mommy gets out of the shower so she can go get it for you." Logan answered.

"I want Bam-Bam!" Chloe whimpered again.

"Chloe..." Logan answered as he broke the hug.

"Pwease daddy?" Chloe pleaded, her bottom lip nearly starting to quiver again and her big brown eyes, still watery from the tears, looking at him.

"Okay, okay, we'll go get him." Logan sighed making Chloe flash her big smile in return causing her dimples identical to her dads appear.

Yeah, she was definitely his daughter, knowing how to use her adorableness to get things done.

"But no more crying, okay?" Logan added as he used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"There's my little princess." Logan smiled as Chloe nodded and gave him another big smile.

It took him some effort and a lot of pain to get up from the ground, but he managed to do so. He took Chloe her hand and led her to the stairs.

"I want you to hold the banister with your left hand and hold my hand with your other hand." Logan instructed.

"Okay daddy." Chloe smiled and did as he told her.

It took them a few minutes to reach the top of the stairs, and it didn't go completely pain free, but they managed to do it.

"Come see my woom, daddy!" Chloe said excited as she nearly dragged Logan off to her room.

"Slow down sweetie." Logan answered with a chuckle.

They passed the old guest bedroom, which now seemed used, which didn't make much sense to Logan, since it's not Chloe her room. As they moved further down the hallway Logan noticed they were heading to his and Haley's old bedroom, but he looked really surprised when he saw it was now Chloe her bedroom and suddenly it made sense as to why the old guest bedroom was now used.

"You like my woom, daddy?" Chloe asked as they walked in.

"Yes, it's pretty." he answered as he sat down on her bed to rest a bit and noticed the Winnie The Pooh themed wall paper on the walls and the princess bedding set on her bed.

Chloe climbed into her bed and grabbed her stuffed animal Bam-Bam, who was snuggled up under her blanket, and hugged it tightly.

Haley finished her shower and walked back into the living room only to find it empty. She thought Logan and Chloe might be in the kitchen so she went to check there, only to find no one in there either.

"Chloe! Logan!" Haley yelled, panic striking in as she hurried back into the living room.

"CHLOE! LOGAN!" she yelled again, but louder this time.

"We're up here, mommy." she heard Chloe call from upstairs.

As quickly as her legs could carry her she ran upstairs and checked her bedroom before she ran into Chloe her room.

"Mommy!" Chloe smiled as she let herself slip from her bed and ran towards Haley who lifted her up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing up here?!" she asked concerned as she looked at Logan waiting for an answer.

"I fell." Chloe answered.

"What?!"

"She wanted to show me her doll & ran towards me, but fell over a toy that was on the floor and she hit her head on the side table..." Logan explained making Haley check Chloe her head right away.

"She's fine, no bump or bruise or any other injuries. I checked right away and when I comforted her she asked for Bam-Bam. She said it was upstairs and..." he continued.

"Why didn't you call me or wait till I was done?!" Haley interrupted him.

"You were in the shower and nothing bad happened. She didn't get hurt, it was mostly the shock that got to her."

"But still! You're..."

"I'm her dad. She called for _me_ when she fell. My heart was in my throat and I nearly jumped off the couch and ignored my own pain to get to her when I saw her fall and heard her cry for me! I was hit by a car, I have a few injuries but I'm not disabled!" Logan answered as he got up with some effort.

"I know how to take care of my daughter! But apparently I'm not allowed to in this house!" he added trying to remain calm because Chloe was with them as he looked at Haley, the pain from her reaction evidently showing in his eyes, before he walked passed her and left the room and headed for the stairs.

"Logan, I..." Haley said as she followed him but he didn't stop to hear her out.

"Do you need help?" she asked as Logan started to make his way downstairs.

"I'm fine!" Logan snapped and continued to slowly walk downstairs.

Haley, who was still holding Chloe in her arms, sighed and followed Logan downstairs, mentally kicking herself for reacting the way she did and hurting Logan that way. Chloe held on tight to her and to her beloved Bam-Bam too. As Logan reached downstairs he walked to the bed and laid down for a while. He was still tired from not having much sleep and getting on the ground and walking up and down the stairs didn't help much for the pain he already had. Haley put Chloe back on the ground who then went over to her toys to play.

"Logan, I..." Haley started but was interrupted by the doorbell.

She sighed before headed to the door to open it, revealing her friends Valeria and Lucy.

"Hey girls, come on in." Haley smiled as she stepped aside and hugged them both as they walked in.

"Lucy and Vali!" Chloe cheered as she ran up to them.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" Valeria asked.

"Good. Look what I got from gwampy Jeff and gwammy Pam! It was daddy's!" she smiled proudly as she showed them Bam-Bam.

Haley explained that Chloe had spent a few hours at Logan's parents the day before and that they gave her the stuff panda and that it used to be Logan's.

Haley offered them something to drink which they both refused. They talked a bit with each other, but Logan didn't say very much.

"We were just in the neighborhood and checked if you needed anything." Lucy said after a while.

"I actually do need some groceries from the store. It's time for lunch and for Chloe her nap in a while and I might not be back in time, so I can't go." Haley answered.

"We can go do it for you. That way you don't need to worry about it." Valeria offered.

"Thank you! I'll go make a list of things that I need." Haley answered.

Lucy sat down on the floor with Chloe and played with her a bit while Logan continued to watch tv.

"I'll go help you with that list." Valeria offered as she wanted to follow Haley to the kitchen.

"You sure you want to leave her alone here with me? Who knows what might happen and I can't do anything, right?" Logan asked sarcastically.

Haley shook her head and left to the kitchen and Valeria followed her.

"What was that about? I thought things were going better between you." Valeria asked confused as Haley sighed deeply and got out a notepad and a pen.

"I was in the shower earlier when Chloe fell and hit her head, she's fine, Logan was there and took care of her. But then she wanted the stuffed animal and Logan took her upstairs and I kinda freaked out when I got out of the shower and found them upstairs and got scared when Logan told me she fell and I overreacted a bit and said some things that came out the wrong way that hurt his feelings. And I haven't been able to apologize because that's when you both arrived." Haley explained.

"Well when we're grocery shopping you can talk to him." Valeria answered.

"Yeah, I'll wait till Chloe is taking her nap and then apologize." Haley sighed as she started working on the list.

She decided to leave the part about the kiss out, because she hadn't even talked to Logan about it yet and Logan had made it like it was a mistake, so why stir things up unnecessary? A little while later they were all finished with the list and headed back into the living room where Logan was still watching tv and Lucy was still playing with Chloe.

"Oh wait, I don't have any money here right now." Haley remembered.

"Oh that's fine. We'll deal with the money another time. We'll be back later." Valeria smiled before she and Lucy headed out.

"I'll go start lunch." Haley said as she walked back into the living room.

"Okay mommy." Chloe answered as she continued playing with her toys.

Logan didn't say anything in return.

Once she was done preparing lunch she came to get Logan and Chloe. Lunch went by fairly qiuet. Chloe talking to the both of them was pretty much the only time Logan and Haley both talked. Haley could see Logan was still hurt, even though he was trying to hide it. After lunch Chloe and Logan headed back into the living room where Chloe continued to play with her toys and Logan laid back on the bed to watch tv as Haley cleaned the table and did the dishes. Once she was done she headed into the living room.

"I'm gonna go do laundry really quick." she said before leaving the room.

Not long after Haley left the room Chloe walked up to the bed.

"Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can I sit with you and watch tv?" she asked shyly.

"Sure princess." Logan smiled and got off the bed.

He grabbed the remote to lower the bed so Chloe could climb on it and walked to the other side of the bed to pull up the rails so Chloe wouldn't fall off the bed. He then laid back on the bed and Chloe snuggled up against him on his left side.

"Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Are you mad at mommy? Cause I fell?" she asked with a soft voice.

"No of course not. I'm not mad at mommy. Mommy isn't mad at me either." Logan answered.

"You pwomise?"

"I promise." Logan smiled before leaning down and giving Chloe a kiss on the top of her head who snuggled up closer against his side while holding on to Bam-Bam as they continued to watch tv.

A little while later Haley walked back into the living room, only to find Logan and Chloe both sleeping. She smiled at the sight before turning off the tv and grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and carefully laid it over them before heading to the kitchen to read a book. She texted Valeria to text her when they were back and not ring the doorbell so they wouldn't wake up Logan and Chloe.

A while later Valeria and Lucy had returned and texted Haley first to let her know. They quietly brought all the groceries inside and helped Haley putting everything away before heading home again. Shortly after they left Chloe woke up from her nap and with her waking up Logan woke up as well and he helped her off the bed.

The rest of the day went by quietly. Logan wasn't speaking to Haley and Haley didn't speak to him. Only did they talk to each other if Chloe asked them something at the same time. Dinner went by just as quiet.

A while after dinner it was bedtime for Chloe. Haley picked her up and walked to the bed so she could say goodnight to Logan.

"Night daddy. Love you." Chloe smiled as she kissed Logan's cheek.

"Goodnight princess. Sweet dreams. I love you too." he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

She waves at him as Haley takes her upstairs. As soon as she is upstairs Logan gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Again it takes him a lot of effort and pain, but he manages to do so. Once he's done he heads back into the living room, turns off the tv and some of the light and gets back into bed and tries to fall asleep. He has no desire in talking to Haley about the kiss from the night before and everything that had happened today and he hopes with these things she will take notice.

Once Haley gets back downstairs she notices half the lights and the tv are turned off and that Logan is asleep.

"Logan?" she calls softly in the hopes he's still awake.

When she gets no answer she sighs and turns off the rest of the lights and heads back upstairs. As soon as she's gone Logan lets out a sigh of his own. It's gonna be another sleepless night for the both of them.

...

The next day they aren't many changes. Logan still tries to ignore Haley as much as he can. He got himself cleaned and dressed again and lays in bed watching tv or playing with Chloe the rest of the time. Breakfast and lunch went by fairly quiet, just like the day before.

Right after lunch Haley her parents dropped by. They got to spend a little bit of time with Chloe before it was time for her nap. The rest of the time they were there it was the same thing all over again, Logan and Haley hardly talking to each other, only when her parents asked them something to the both of them.

Shortly after they left Logan's parents and Presley came to visit. They got to spend time with Chloe as well after her nap was over. Logan talked a bit more with his parents and Presley, but still not as much when it came to Haley. Presley got to play with Chloe in the backyard, because they all decided to sit outside because it was really nice and sunny outside.

After Logan's parents and Presley left Haley started dinner as Logan stayed outside for a while to enjoy the sun and watch Chloe play before they both headed inside for dinner.

Dinner went by pretty quietly again. After Haley finished cleaning the table and doing the dishes she brought Chloe to bed and again as soon as she was upstairs Logan headed into the bathroom, got ready for bed, turned off the tv and several lights and got into bed and pretended to be asleep. Haley again turned off the rest of the lights and headed back upstairs.

It was just like when Logan just came to live with them two weeks ago and they hardly talked to each other. Then they finally started going somewhere and now it's all ruined again.

...

The next morning the same ritual went down, Logan woke up early and managed to get himself cleaned and dressed before Haley and Chloe came downstairs. Breakfast went by usually quiet again. And after breakfast Haley took Chloe to get her cleaned up and dressed before she left Chloe in the living room again to take a quick shower herself. Just as she returned to the living room the phone rang.

"Hey Mary, what's up." she spoke in the phone.

_"I know it's a lot to ask right now but I am going to try. Is it possible for you to take over the 4pm zumba class? Erica can't make it. She has a doctor's appointment. She will be doing the 8pm class though and Jim will be in the fitness and I'll run the desk." Mary asked._

"Oh wow, uhm... I'm not sure." Haley answered.

_"It's a busy class and it's a bit hard to call everyone and otherwise we are forced to cancel that class." _

"Is it okay if I call you back in like ten or fifteen minutes? I need to see if I can arrange something." Haley asked.

_"Okay, sure. Talk to you in a bit. Bye."_

"Bye." Haley said as she hung up.

"Logan, do you know if your parents would mind it to watch Chloe for a bit? They need me to cover for the 4pm zumba class. My parents can't do it and I'm not sure about Kendall or Valeria or Lucy. Your physio appointment is at 3pm and it's right across the street from the gym. So we could drop off Chloe at your parents house and I could drop you off at the physio and head into the gym and you could wait for me and after that we could pick Chloe up from your parents and then head back home." Haley explained.

"Can I come too, mommy?" Chloe asked.

"No sweetie, another time." Haley answered.

"Pwease mommy? Daddy can I come too?" she tried again as she looked at Logan.

"Chloe..." Haley started.

"Pwease daddy? I wanna go to zumba too." she pleaded.

"Chloe has been with you during class before, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we could bring her, I go to the physio when I'm done I'll stay with Chloe while you do your zumba class. And then we come back here." Logan answered.

"You sure?"

Logan nodded in return.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered while she was clapping.

Haley picked up the phone and called Mary back to tell her the news.

'Maybe things will start to get better again between me and Logan.' Haley thought to herself as she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted. I have another piece already written. A p<strong>**art I was excited about, but I have been struggling the longest time to write the last part of this chapter and I decided to take the other part out and add it to the next chapter. The ending feels kind of rushed now. I don't really like it, but it will pick up in the next chapter, I promise. I am excited for the whole next chapter. And since I have already written a part of it, I will work really hard for the rest of the week and update in the upcoming weekend. :) I am also aiming to update my other story Our Little Miracle. If you haven't read that one, go check it out. So hopefully you will be getting 3 updates this week. I hope you all liked this chapter. I am excited for the next one! :)**

**Love Eve xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers. I promised an update a few days ago and here I am again. :) I should have had it up yesterday, but our computer was acting up and wouldn't let me post it, so today I spent the whole day on something I had been putting off for a while now. I was busy making a backup of everything on the computer and reinstalling windows. Took forever, but at least it's working properly again.**

**Since it's officially September 11th over here, I wanted to say R.I.P. to the victims of 9/11/2001. **

**Let's start with some shout outs again. **_**AppleManderin**_ **- Thank you so much! :D I hope you'll like this next chapter. :D **_**heartofgoldd**_** - Life isn't always as sweet as it looks. :P I hope this chapter made you understand things better about the kiss. :) **_**gleElodyBTR**_** - Thank you very much! :D Maybe now you'll start to understand Logan and Haley a bit better. :) You reviewed, so I gave you a shout out. :) I really hope to meet up one day. :D And hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter. :D **_**Carlos'sCupcake**_** - You got a lot right with your review, but I hope this chapter made you understand both sides a bit better and that you'll understand their reactions. An you'll have to read and see if something happens or not. :P **_**Cookie Monster Giggles**_** - Thank you! :D They're not lovebirds. But who knows what will happen. ;) There's only one way to find out. :P **

**As always, I do not own anything besides Haley Scott and her parents Karen and Keith Scott, Lucy and Valeria and Chloe Mitchell. :)**

**Sorry for another super long A/N. Now on with the story! :D Enjoy and reviews are always welcome, they keep me motivated and feel free to remind me if I'm taking too long to update. :D **

* * *

><p>Logan and Haley sat outside for a bit as Chloe was playing in the backyard, an before they knew it lunch time arrived. After a quick lunch Haley took Chloe to bed for a nap and Logan went to the bed in the living room to take a nap as well. The lack of sleep for the past 3 nights was now taking its toll on him and he wanted to rest a bit before seeing the physical therapist. When Haley put Chloe in bed she headed into her bedroom and changed her clothes and put on her zumba cargo pants, her zumba tanktop and her Health City Fitness sweatshirt and grabbed her bag and put a towel in there before heading back downstairs.<p>

When she arrived downstairs she noticed Logan was sleeping so she headed into the kitchen to read a magazine.

Before she knew it, it was time to wake Chloe up from her nap. Logan woke up when she headed upstairs. When she got back downstairs Logan was sitting on his bed as he was busy putting on a black wife beater. Haley had to stop herself from looking at him. Somehow she missed helping him in the mornings. She put Chloe on the ground who ran up to Logan right away.

"Hi daddy!" she smiled.

"Hi sweetie." he groaned as he tried to put on the beater and couldn't quite get it done.

"It's stuck, daddy." Chloe said as she pointed towards his back.

She managed to climb on the bed and help Logan by pulling the beater down on his back.

"Thank you, princess." Logan sighed making Chloe smile as she sat down next to him.

"Are you both ready to go?" Haley asked as she walked back into the living room with another bag and a towel for Logan that he could take to the physio.

"Yes mommy." Chloe answered as she hopped off the bed and grabbing Bam-Bam, that she laid on the bed.

Logan nodded as he put on his NY hat before following both of them outside to the car.

...

After a short drive they arrived at the gym. Haley parked her car on the employee parking area before getting out and helping Logan out of the car, for the part that he let her help him, and then helped Chloe out. After she grabbed her bag and Logan's bag they all walked across the street to the physical therapist's office. Logan gave notice to the lady behind the counter that he had an appointment at 3 o'clock and she informed him they could wait in the waiting area and that Chloe wasn't allowed inside with him to the physical therapist, but she was more than welcome to play with the toys in the waiting area or watch a video there.

"Can I go with you. daddy?" Chloe asked as they walked to the waiting area.

"No you can, sweetie. But look, there are some toys you can play with and you can watch a video. And there's another girl there who you can play with." Logan answered as he pointed to the corner where everything was.

"Can I go play, mommy?" Chloe asked.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." Haley smiled before she sat down on a chair.

Chloe ran off to the corner and started playing with the other little girl.

"In case your appointment runs longer than 45 minutes, I'll take Chloe with me to the gym across the street and she'll sit with me in the room. You can just come in and sit at the coffee table." Haley informed Logan.

"Fine."

"Mr. Mitchell?" a guy asked who came into the waiting area.

"Yes, that's me." Logan answered as he took the bag and stood up.

"Hello, my name is Rick Davis." he introduced himself before leading Logan back to his office.

...

About 45 minutes later Logan walked back into the waiting area.

"How did it go?" Haley asked as she stood up.

"Fine." was Logan's only answer.

Haley tried not to let it affect her and got up to get Chloe who was busy playing.

"Chloe. Come on, sweetie, we have to go." she said to Chloe.

"Daddy!" Chloe called and ran over to Logan.

"Are you all better now, daddy?"

"No sweetie, I wish. That will take some time. I have to come back here several times." Logan explained.

"Oh." Chloe sighed kinda disappointed she still couldn't fully play games with her dad.

They all quickly left the office and crossed the street to the gym. Everyone there was welcoming Haley back. They were all happy to see Chloe again too. They hadn't seen her since she was in the hospital.

"Okay, behind the counter they have a few toys for Chloe, you can just ask for them if she wants to play with something. There is some juice in the bag for Chloe as well as some cookies. There is an extra bottle of water in there if you want it, or you can grab some coffee from the machine. " Haley told Logan as she laid the bag on the table and pulled out a bottle of water for herself and pointed at the coffee machine.

"Okay sweetie, you stay here with daddy. Be a good girl and listen to daddy and I will be back in a little while." Haley told Chloe.

"I wanna go too!" Chloe protested.

"No sweetie, another time. You stay here with daddy."

"Why can't we go with you? I wanna go with you." Chloe pouted.

"Pwease mommy? Pwease daddy?" she pleaded.

"We'll go and watch mommy." Logan answered before Haley could say anything.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered.

Haley led the way to the area where the zumba is alway given, Chloe took Logan's hand and held Bam-Bam in her other as they followed Haley. A lot of people were already there and were glad to see Haley and Chloe back. Haley led Logan and Chloe to a bench they could sit on that was near the small stage.

"Alright everyone. Thank you all for coming to zumba this afternoon. I am back just for today to fill in for Erica. I hope everyone is having fun in her classes. She will be back tonight to teach the 8 o'clock zumba class. I am excited to be back, even though it's just for this hour. But enough of that, let's have some fun for the next hour and let's get started with zumba." Haley spoke into the headset she put on as she climbed onto the stage.

Everyone started clapping as Haley turned on the music. They started off with a high up tempo song. Logan in the meantime gave Chloe a cup that had some juice in it and a chocolate chip cookie and got the bottle of water and a cookie for himself. The whole time Chloe kept wiggling around on the bench. She wanted to enjoy her juice and cookie, but she also wanted to move to the music. Chloe finished her cookie as Haley wanted to put another song. Haley looked at Chloe and made a motion for her to come.

"Do you want to help mommy with this next song?" she asked when Chloe came to the stage, who nodded in return.

"Okay, for this next old, but fun, song I have my trusty backup dancer who is helping us out. Everyone give it up for Chloe." Haley said as she jumped off the stage to lift Chloe up on the stage before jumping back on it, while everyone cheered.

Chloe was having a lot of fun on stage dancing. Her dance moves were hardly the right ones, but she had fun. Logan was sitting on the bench and smiling as he watched his daughter dance and have fun. He couldn't help but look at Haley either. Seeing her move the way she did.

"Did you see me, daddy?" Chloe asked as she ran towards Logan.

"I sure did sweetie! You did really good!" He answered smiling as he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his head.

Chloe joined Haley on stage a few more times and the rest of the time she was sitting next to Logan while trying to dance. Before they knew it the hour was over and it was time to go home. Logan waited with Chloe while Haley talked to her colleague for a bit before they all headed out to the car and headed back home.

...

"Can you watch her for a bit while I go take a quick shower?" Haley asked as they walked inside the house.

"You sure you wanna leave her alone with me?" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Haley asked not hearing what he said.

"I said yeah." Logan answered as he took off his hat and sat down on the couch.

Haley grabbed a tank top and a pair of sweatpants and headed to the bathroom. Chloe crawled on the couch and cuddled up against Logan to watch some tv, giggling as Logan put on Tom and Jerry. After a few minutes the doorbell rang. Logan got up to answer it.

"Hey Kendall." he said as he opened the door revealing Kendall.

"Hey man. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing." Kendall answered.

"I still can't do everything. Had my first physio exam earlier." Logan answered as he stepped aside to let Kendall in.

"Well it takes time. At least with the physio you'll work on your recovery."

"Yeah." Logan sighed as he closed the door and followed Kendall into the living room.

They were greeted by giggles from Chloe who was still watching Tom and Jerry, she was too busy to even notice Kendall was in the room.

"Hey Kendall. What brings you here?" Haley smiled as she came back in the living room from her shower.

"Hey Hales. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd come by and see how you were doing." Kendall answered.

"We're okay. Just came home. Logan had his first physio appointment and after that he & Chloe watched the 4 o'clock zumba class that I did. I filled in for someone at the gym." Haley answered.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone giggling. Chloe was laughing as the cartoons ended. All three of them started laughing making Chloe turn around to look.

"Uncle Kenny!" she called as she got off the couch and ran to Kendall.

"Hey buttercup." he smiled as he scooped her up.

"I missed you!" Chloe smiled as she gave him a hug.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"Want something to drink, Kendall?" she asked as he sat down on the couch with Chloe in his lap.

"Sure. I'll have a soda." he answered.

"What do you want to drink, Logan?"

"Soda's fine." he answered shortly as he sat down next to Kendall making Haley sigh softly.

"Mommy, can I have juice?" Chloe asked.

"Sure sweetie." Haley answered as she left the room.

Shortly after she returned with the drinks.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Kendall?" she asked as she placed the drinks on the table.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we're having mashed potatoes, green beans and meat." Haley answered.

"Sounds good."

"Okay, do you want chicken or a hamburger?"

"Whatever you're having. Doesn't really matter." Kendall answered.

"What do you want to have, Logan?" Haley asked.

"Doesn't matter." was all he said paying more attention to the tv.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Kendall asked a bit worried that he was intruding.

"No, of course not. I'll be in the kitchen starting dinner." Haley answered and left the room.

Logan got up and headed to the bathroom as Chloe and Kendall were talking a little bit.

"Uncle Kenny, I have a secwet, but you can't say it to anyone." Chloe whispered.

"Okay, I promise." Kendall smiled.

"Mommy loves daddy and daddy loves mommy." she whispered before she started giggling.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"They said it to me when we saw a video when I was one." Chloe answered and put her index finger in front of her lips as Logan got back.

Kendall nodded as Logan sat back down.

"I'm gonna go see if your mommy needs help with dinner." Kendall smiled as he got up and sat Chloe down on the couch next to Logan before heading into the kitchen.

...

"So, wanna tell me what that was all about earlier?" Kendall asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked acting like nothing happened.

"The way Logan acted."

"Oh, that was nothing."

"Did you two have a fight or something? I thought you were getting along again." Kendall asked.

"No, it's nothing." Haley answered trying to get out of it.

"Rumor has it that you both said you love each other. Is that why you're basically avoiding each other?"

"What?!" Haley asked shocked as she dropped the knife.

"Where did you get that from?!" she added.

"From Chloe. She said you told her when you were watching a video and that it was a secret." Kendall answered.

"Oh that. Last Thursday I showed Logan the pictures of Chloe from the baby book and then I showed him the dvd of Chloe when she was born and when she was a baby, while Chloe was taking her nap. And then Chloe woke up and we watched the dvd of her when she was one year old together and she noticed Logan wasn't there and she asked about it and Logan explained that he lived in LA and he didn't know about her. And then he said that no matter where he lives him and me would always love her and she asked Logan if he loved me and he said yes. And then she asked me if I loved Logan and I said yes too." Haley explained earning a strange look from Kendall.

"What was a supposed to say? No? How do you explain that to a two year old?"

"So, just cause you both said you loved each other, cause that was easier at that moment, you're now avoiding each other and Logan is pretty much ignoring you?" Kendall asked confused.

Haley kept quiet for a while but Kendall kept staring at her knowing she'd crack anyway.

"Fine!" she sighed after a minute.

"Last Friday Logan had to go to the hospital for his check up. Thursday he asked if we could go to the mall, grab lunch and maybe head out to the river after we got from the hospital and then pick up Chloe from his parents and take her to Wendy's for dinner, because he felt cooped up in here and he hadn't been anywhere since the accident. His parents had come by Thursday morning to apologize for the way they acted and that they wanted to start over and I said they could watch Chloe while I took Logan to the hospital. I thought it would be for an hour or two, until Logan asked if we could do those things. I wasn't happy about the idea at first but Logan said that he still wanted to go to the mall alone if I didn't want to come with him, and that I could pick up Chloe from his parents if I didn't trust them enough with her. So then I decided to call his parents and ask if she could stay with them a while longer which was no problem. We had fun after we got from the hospital, just us two hanging out again." Haley told Kendall.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the way you're acting."

"I wasn't done yet." Haley said as she glared at Kendall.

"Anyway, we picked up Chloe, who had a lot of fun at his parents house, before we headed out to Wendy's and when we got back home Chloe was in the living room putting her toys away and Logan and I were here in the kitchen and he thanked me for taking him to the mall and stuff and that he had fun before giving me a hug. And as he broke the hug, he uhm... he kissed me." Haley whispered.

"YOU GUYS KISSED?!" Kendall gasped a bit too loud.

"Will you shut up! I don't think the neighbors heard you yet!" Haley whispered loudly while smacking Kendall in the arm.

"Sorry! But you guys kissed?!" Kendall asked as he rubbed his arm.

"So just cause you guys kissed you're basically ignoring each other again instead of getting back together? I don't get it. Or didn't you kiss him back?" he added.

"I did kiss him back. But before things could go anywhere Chloe called for Logan from the living room and we broke the kiss and immediately Logan apologized for kissing me saying he shouldn't have done that. And before I could say anything Chloe came running in the kitchen and he went back to the living room with her. When I followed them and brought Chloe to bed, Logan changed his own clothes and turned off the tv and several of the lights and went to bed, so we didn't get to talk. Saturday morning he cleaned himself when I came downstairs, so that was a sign that he didn't want to be around me anymore." Haley explained.

"We hardly talked to each other and breakfast went by pretty quiet. When I went to take a shower Chloe fell and Logan comforted her and she asked for her stuffed animal that was still upstairs in her room. He took her upstairs and when I got out of the shower I couldn't find them anywhere so I freaked out. Chloe called saying they were upstairs so when I got to her room and asked what they were doing up there Chloe told me she fell and Logan explained that she fell and hit her head but she didn't have any injuries and that she wanted her stuffed animal. And I responded a bit harshly and said something that came out the wrong way and hurt his feelings. I shouldn't have said it. And since then he's pretty much been ignoring me." she continued.

"So? Just apologize." Kendall answered.

"I tried, but he won't give me a chance."

"What did you say that made him so upset?"

"What I said basically came out in a way that I don't think he's a good dad to Chloe and that I don't trust him to be alone with her. And that's not true! I didn't mean it to come out that way! He's an amazing dad to her! I just freaked out. And now I completely ruined the base we finally started making for a chance to have a normal relationship because he hates me. And I feel like the worst person in the world because of it." Haley sighed as she looked down.

"You still love him, don't you?" Kendall asked.

"What?! No! Why would you even ask that?" Haley asked as she looked up shocked.

"Hales, I've known you long enough to know you pretty well. For the past three years I saw you still cared for Logan, even if you didn't want to admit it. And if it was just anybody it wouldn't affect you as much like it does now. I can see the same hurt in your eyes that I saw for the past three years, that disappeared for about a week when you started to get along, and that is back now. I can see it, you still love Logan."

Haley crossed her arms in front of her chest and kept quiet for a while as she looked down at her feet while biting her bottom lip.

"Hales..." Kendall softly said when she still didn't look at him.

She finally looked up at him, with tears in her eyes and biting her bottom lip, and softly nodded as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie." Kendall said feeling bad for his best friend as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her wrap her arms around him.

"It's too late. I ruined everything." she whimpered as she buried her face in his chest.

"You should talk to him." Kendall said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her back gently.

"He doesn't give me a chance! He doesn't even want to be alone with me! Whenever I get the chance either Chloe is around, someone or something interrupts us or he pretends to be asleep!" Haley answered.

"And... I'm scared." she added softly.

"Then make him give you a chance. You don't know if you won't try." Kendall answered earning a sigh from Haley.

"Talk to him. Before it really is too late." he said as he broke the hug and made her look at him.

Before Haley could respond they were interrupted.

"Uncle Kenny!" a voice called accompanied by some feet running in the kitchen.

"Will you come and play with my toys?" Chloe asked as she ran up to Kendall.

"I can't sweetie, dinner is almost ready. I'm gonna help mommy set the table. But can you do something for me?" Kendall asked as Haley turned away and dried her tears.

"Uh huh." Chloe smiled.

"Can you go tell daddy that dinner is ready in five minutes?"

"Okay." she smiled and ran off.

"Daddy!" she called even before she was out of the kitchen making Kendall and Haley chuckle.

"Hey, guess what." Kendall smiled.

"What?" Haley asked as she looked at Kendall.

"You and Logan kissed!" he whispered squealing and acting like a crazy fangirl while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up! You dork!" Haley answered as she threw a towel at Kendall.

"Hey, at least I got you smiling again! Logan and Haley, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kendall softly started singing.

"Shut up!" Haley whined as she hit Kendall's arm again and trying not to laugh.

Kendall laughed as he took everything out and started setting the table. A few minutes later Logan walked in the kitchen holding Chloe her hand. They sat at the table as Haley put the food on the table and started to prepare Chloe her plate. When she was done she held her hand out for Logan's plate. He didn't say anything and just gave it to her. When she was done she put food on Kendall's plate and then her own before she sat down and they all started to eat.

"So how's the girl you're dating doing?" Logan asked Kendall.

"She's good. She's working the night shift tonight."

"You never told us anything about her." Haley smiled.

"Well her name is Angela, she's 21 and she's a nurse at the hospital on the children's floor. We met when Chloe was still in the hospital and I nearly bumped into her and we started talking. And we've been on a few dates so far." Kendall smiled.

"You never told me you met her." Haley answered.

"No, I figured you had more important things on your mind." Kendall answered.

The rest of the dinner went by pretty quietly between Logan and Haley, Logan still pretty much ignored Haley and hardly talked to her. After dinner Haley cleared out the plates and grabbed some ice cream from the freezer. Once they were all done Logan and Chloe headed back into the living room and Kendall helped Haley put everything in the dishwasher.

"So are you going to talk to him?" he asked as he handed her a plate.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"NO! You can't tell him!" Haley whispered loudly.

"Okay, then you go talk to him when you have the chance. Even if he starts ignoring you again, just say what you want to say. He can choose not to talk to you, but he will hear what you have to say. And you can go from there. At least you can say you tried then." Kendall answered before he left the kitchen making Haley sigh.

When she was done she followed him into the living room. Kendall was playing with Chloe for a bit and she told him how she got Bam-Bam and that it used to belong to Logan, as Logan was watching tv. Haley sat down on the opposite side of the couch and watched tv as well.

"Want to stay and watch a movie, Kendall?" Haley asked, trying her best not to be alone with Logan so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"Sure, sounds good."

Before they knew it, it was bedtime for Chloe. Chloe climbed on the couch and gave Logan a kiss and hug.

"Night daddy! Love you!" she smiled.

"Goodnight princess. I love you too." Logan answered with a big smile.

Chloe moved over to Kendall and gave him a hug and kiss as well.

"Night uncle Kenny! Love you!" she told him.

"Goodnight buttercup. I love you too."

Chloe held out her arms so that Haley could pick her up.

"Be back in a bit." Haley said as she walked up the stairs holding Chloe who waved at Logan and Kendall.

...

"Wanna explain what's going on between you and Haley?" Kendall asked as soon as Haley was upstairs.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't talk to her, you hardly respond to her and you pretty much refuse to acknowledge she's in the same room as you. Do I need to go on? What happened, man? Now you're back at the same spot you were two weeks ago. I thought you two were starting to get along again." Kendall answered.

"Yeah, until Haley made it clear to me I'm not a good enough dad for Chloe and she doesn't want me around." Logan muttered under his breath.

"What? What made you think that? I'm sure she didn't mean it that way." Kendall answered.

Logan kept quiet for a while as he stared ahead of him.

"Logan. What's going on, dude? You can talk to me if you need to."

"Of course you would pick her side. Just like you did for the past three years." Logan answered annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not picking anyone's side here. I don't even know what's going on. So talk to me." Kendall defended himself.

Logan sighed before he started explaining what had happened the past few days.

"You kissed her?" Kendall asked surprised

"I didn't plan it. I just wanted to hug her and when I broke the hug and looked at her, I just... it just happened."

"So, just because you kissed her you're not talking anymore?" Kendall asked.

"That's not all that happened." Logan answered before he continued to explain.

Kendall nodded as a sign for Logan to go on.

"So she basically made me feel like I'm not a good enough dad to Chloe and she doesn't trust me to be alone with her." Logan answered with sadness in his voice and hurt written all over his face.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way. When you and Chloe were still in the hospital she was worried about you not wanting to know Chloe and when she visited you she was just amazed by the way you and Chloe interacted. Like you never did anything else before. She has been nothing but positive about you and Chloe. Have you talked to her about what happened?" Kendall asked.

"No. After I kissed her and Chloe interrupted us we didn't have the chance to talk and as she brought Chloe to bed it dawned on me that if she got back downstairs she would tell me it was a huge mistake and I screwed up. So I avoided her because I didn't want to hear her say that, so I pretended it didn't happen. And with the whole Chloe situation upstairs the next morning, she basically confirmed that I screwed up and she doesn't want me around here. So if I don't give her a chance to talk she can't tell me those things and then kick me out." Logan answered.

"Dude, you've got some weird crazy idea stuck in your head. I've known Haley longer than you and she would never do that. Why would you even think that?" Kendall asked confused.

"Cause I left her three years ago and hurt her."

"Yeah and she never told you about Chloe, you both hurt each other. But that was done now and in the past. You were moving on from that."

"But then I screwed it up by kissing her and taking Chloe upstairs." Logan protested.

"You know what? I think the real reason why you're scared is because, even after everything that happened, you still love her." Kendall stated.

"What?! Don't be stupid!" Logan protested.

"Just admit it. You still love Haley and the reason why you're scared is because you think she will kick you out and then your chance with her is completely gone for good."

"I... I don't..." Logan started to stutter.

"We've been friends for several years, Logan. I can see it by the way you look at her and the way you stood up to your parents for her even though you were still not in the best relationship at that time. Even though you're hurt right now, you still love her." Kendall stated again.

Logan kept quiet and just stared at his lap. After a while he looked up at Kendall and slowly nodded as he was biting his bottom lip.

"Talk to her." Kendall smiled.

"Everything is so messed up. There's no chance." Logan sighed.

"You don't know that. There won't even be a chance if you don't do something. Just talk to her, dude and see what happens from there. You won't know unless you try and if you do you can then at least say you tried. So just talk to her."

Logan wanted to respond but couldn't because Haley came walking down the stairs.

"Are you both ready for the movie? Do you want something to drink?" Haley asked.

"I don't. I'm heading home." Kendall said as he stood up.

"What? Why? I thought you were staying to watch a movie?" Haley asked a bit panicked.

"I'm pretty tired and I have a headache so I'm gonna go home and head straight to bed. Thank you for dinner though. And I'll call you tomorrow. I'll see you, Logan. Goodnight." Kendall said as he left the room with Haley following him right away.

"Goodnight." Logan answered.

"Why are you doing this?!" Haley asked panicked.

"I have a headache and I'm tired." Kendall answered.

"Headache and tired my ass!"

"I'm giving you the chance to talk to Logan. So talk to him!" Kendall smirked as he opened the front door and stepped out.

"Kendall Francis Knight! You get your ass back here! I hate you!" Haley whispered loudly as Kendall walked to his car.

"I love you too." Kendall said with a big evil grin before he got in his car and drove off.

Haley closed the door and leaned against it. She needed a minute to breathe normal again, her heart was beating like crazy and was all the way up in her throat.

'Here goes nothing.' went through her mind as she swallowed the lump and slowly headed back to the living room.

Logan still sat on the couch and looked up at her.

"Can we talk?" they both asked at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! So what did you guys think? Did it answer some of your questions? Maybe now you'll understand both of them a bit better. And who thought Kendall would try to be match maker again? Although he did bring them together several years ago. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what will happen. :) Hopefully I'll have it up in the next few days. As for Our Little Miracle, I'm struggling with it a bit, so I didn't have a chance to update it yet. But I am trying to work on it and I hope to have an update for it very soon as well. :) <strong>

**Love, Eve xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers. I was supposed to have this chapter posted like a week and a half ago, but several things stopped me from updating, including computer and fuse problems. :/ But I'm here now. :) **

**Before we continue I need to make an announcement. For a while now it has been bugging me that I wrote this story in the past tense, so I decided to change it into the present. This chapter is written in the present time and in the next few days I will change the other 8 chapters that have already been, so that the whole story is in the present time. I really hope this won't cause any confusion, and if it does, feel free to send me a message or leave a comment in the reviews. :) Besides that, the story will remain the same. :) **

**Now on to some shout outs **_**paulag.2011**_** - The only way to find out is by reading this next chapter. ;) They really do need some time alone to talk. :) And thank you! :D Hope you'll like this next chapter. :) **_**heartofgoldd**_** - They do love each other, but now they still need to talk to each other. I liked your idea, but Logan still can't do much since he's still injured, with 1 arm in a sling and the other which can't be moved very much cause of his injured ribs, so making breakfast would be kinda hard. I hope you'll like this next chapter. :D And thank you! :D Also for hearing me freak out with DM's. xD **_**LuvBTR35**_** - Thank you very much! :D I had to make Kendall do something. xD He was basically teasing Haley by doing that. xD I thought it was funny. xD **_**gleElodyBTR**_** - I gotta keep the readers coming back. xD Haha, thank you! Hope you'll like this next chapter too. :D Your questions to what happens will be answered. :) xx **_**Carlos'sCupcake**_** - Kendall with Chloe is cute. :) He's a sneaky guy, he set them up years ago and now he's playing matchmaker again. :D Who knows what would have happened if he didn't do anything. It might have only gotten worse than it already was. :/ I hope your question will get answered in this next chapter. I tried to explain it as best as I could. :) I hope you'll like it. :) Maybe you'll recognize something from 2 of your reviews. ;) Thank you for helping me with this story too! You're the best! :D **_**Boysboysboys love em**_** - Glad to see you're back! :D Always love your reviews. :D Things often get worse before they get better, right? ;) Hopefully this will get better too. :D Kendall is good playing cupid. xD And all that in a short period of time, he only came up with that plan and acted after Chloe told him that secret. xD Chloe is adorable. xD She has no clue to what's going on. lol A talk between Logan and Haley might be on the way, I don't know about the other part after your drumroll though lol, all I can say is read this next chapter to find out. :P I miss you on twitter. :( Come back soooooooon! :) Hope you're doing good! **_**Cookie Monster Giggles**_** - The only way to know what will happen next it to read this next chapter. ;) Kendall is good at playing cupid. lol As for James and Carlos, no they won't appear in this story. Logan isn't famous, and the only reason why I chose Kendall in this story is that in real life Logan and Kendall knew each other through mutual friends before the whole audition process for Big Time Rush started. Thinking back on it, I could have just picked another friend because you're not the first one asking about it, but I can't change that anymore now. Hope you'll like this next chapter. :)**

**As always, I do not own anything besides Haley Scott and her parents Karen and Keith Scott, Lucy and Valeria and Chloe Mitchell. :)**

**Sorry for another super long A/N. Now on with the story! :D Enjoy and reviews are always welcome, they keep me motivated and feel free to remind me if I'm taking too long to update. :D **

* * *

><p>"Do you uhh... do you want something to drink?" Haley asks a bit nervous, not really sure if she can go through with it.<p>

"No, I'm fine. But we definitely need to talk." Logan answers as he turns off the tv.

Haley nods before she walks around the couch and sits down next to Logan on his left side.

"Hi." she says softly as she looks up at Logan nervously, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hi." Logan answers softly.

Both of them are really nervous, neither of them know who should start.

"I'm sorry." they say at the same time.

They look at each other a bit shocked from hearing the other apologize.

"I uhm..." Logan starts.

"C-can I go first? Please?" Haley asks with a shaky breath as she turns to Logan.

Logan nods in return.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! For everything! I never meant to make you feel like you are a bad parent. Because you're not! You are an amazing dad!" Haley starts.

Logan looks down at his lap, as he remembers that moment all too well.

"When Chloe was in the hospital, I was so scared of losing her! When the doctor said we had to get you here and Kendall said you were already on your way back, I couldn't be more happy. I was so angry and upset when you left and I was happy to see you again after three years, but at that moment all I could think about was losing Chloe. At that time I couldn't understand why you didn't want to come with us, but I do now. You had just stepped off a plane and suddenly you're told by the last person you'd expect to see that you're a dad and you need to donate blood, that was a lot to handle at once. But despite everything you helped her and you're the reason why she's still here and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." Haley continues while trying not to cry.

"When Chloe woke up, she asked me what happened and I told her about you and she wanted to meet you. She saw the picture of us together, that I threw at you, lying on the floor and she wanted it on the nightstand and she wanted to have it up in her room when we got home, so it's hanging on her wall now." she confesses, making Logan smile a little.

"I was so scared that you didn't want to meet her after our fights, and I didn't know what to tell Chloe if you didn't want to see her. I mean, what do you tell a two year old if her daddy doesn't want to see her? But when I took her to see you, you both acted like nothing happened. Everything went so natural, like you had always done it."

"When the doctor said you could go home I thought it would be a good time for you and Chloe to spend time with each other, that's why I offered to let you stay. I knew it was going to be hard with us fighting and if our parents or Kendall, Valeria and Lucy would come by, that it would be even harder. But when we got here and your mom suggested you and Chloe could stay with them, you said you didn't want to do that... you could have easily done it... You could have taken legal steps or whatever and say I'm not a good parent to take Chloe away from me. You could still do that..." Haley says as she bites her lip and looks at her hands as tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"I mean, what sort of mom am I? What sort of mom doesn't tell the dad about the baby but waits for nearly three years and lets him find out under the circumstances you did, right?" she continues as a few tears are escaping from her eyes.

"Hales..." Logan tries to stop her.

"No, p-please let me finish." she pleads as she wipes her tears away.

Logan nods but can't help but to feel bad for her.

"I don't know why you didn't do it. And I don't even know how the situation would have been now if Chloe hadn't gotten sick and you either stayed in LA or would have come home. But after everything that has happened between us and while you're still trying to learn everything, you're just an amazing dad! And I'm so sorry for making you feel like you're not! When I was taking a shower, you wanted to get Chloe from upstairs even though you were in a lot of pain. And after I got mad at you for that, you still didn't wake up me later that night, but instead you put the blanket over me and you gave up the bed for Chloe."

"The next day when you tried to explain everything to Presley and she got upset when I told her I was Chloe her mom, you told her not to be mad at me. And when your mom said those things about me, you stood up to her. Even when I was upset about how Chloe would react, and she asked about it, you tried to explain it to her." Haley says as a tear makes its way down her cheek.

She wipes it away before she continues.

"I just don't understand, I've kept you away from your daughter and still you come back and instead of taking Chloe away from me, like most people would do, you stick up for me and right away you step into that role of being an amazing dad. When Chloe fell, you were there for her right away, ignoring your own pain. And you were really sweet by wanting to get her stuffed animal from upstairs to calm her down. I freaked out when I came out of the bathroom and couldn't find either of you. And when I heard Chloe call from upstairs and she said she fell, I just lost it and blamed it on you, which wasn't fair. It was never my intention to do that. I can see you love and adore Chloe and she totally loves and adores you."

At this point Haley has a really hard time to stop any more tears from falling.

"I wish I could change a lot of the things about how I've acted and the things that I did, or didn't do, in the last three years. I guess I'm just disappointed in myself. I could have come with you to LA and then we would probably still be together now instead of being in this situation. I was selfish back then and angry for you wanting to leave me just like that. I was angry cause I felt like you just completely blocked me out of your life. But I guess I did the same thing with you, I never contacted you either. What I'm trying to say..." she confesses as she begins to cry.

"Is that I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! For not coming with you to LA, for not telling you I was pregnant or that you had a daughter, for making you feel like you're a bad parent and for the car accident! I never wished for that to happen! No matter how angry I was. There's nothing I can say or do to make up for that or for you to forgive me. I'm just sorry for everything! I'm so sorry!" Haley apologizes before she breaks down.

"Hey, come here." Logan says with tears in his eyes as he holds out his left arm.

Haley leans forward and lays her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her and rubs her back with his hand.

"I'm s-s-so sorry!" Haley cries over and over against his chest.

"I know. Sshhh. It's okay." Logan repeats softly as he places a kiss on the top of her head while continuing to rub circles on her back.

They stay like that for a while until Haley calms down.

"I'm sorry too." Logan says as he breaks the hug.

"I should have never left to go to LA. You were right, I didn't make it as an actor and it sucks to have to admit you're a failure. That's the reason I only told Kendall I was coming back. I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not and I didn't want to let my parents down either. Having to come back was already hard enough." Logan starts.

"I'm sorry for the way I left, that I didn't stick around until we sorted everything out. I guess you can call me selfish too, I wanted you to come with me, I wanted to take you away from your family and friends and your job and live 2500 miles away on the other side of the country with me in a huge city where you had nothing, just so that I could become an actor. I only thought about myself, about becoming an actor and trying to keep you with me, and even when I was about to lose you if I would leave, I still packed up and left."

"When I got off the plane I was preparing myself to face my parents and what I would tell them and what might happen if I would run into you, but when I saw you standing there I was shocked but also happy. I thought that maybe Kendall had told you I was coming back and that you wanted to talk or something. But instead of hearing a 'hi, how are you' I got to hear I had to donate blood, to my own daughter. I never in a million years would have expected to hear those words. I still can't forget about the fact that I almost didn't come to the hospital! If I hadn't come, then Chloe..." Logan continues with tears in his eyes as his voice starts to crack from just thinking about what could have happened.

Haley reaches out and lays her hand on Logan's hand to comfort him. Logan swallows the lump in his throat before he continues.

"The whole way from the airport to the hospital and while I was donating my blood, I kept wondering if Chloe knew about me, or if she would even want to get to know me. When I was done they told me to wait for a while to get my strength back, but all I could think about was wanting to see Chloe. And when I finally saw her lying in that bed I just snapped." Logan explains.

"After our fight I knew I had to get out of there before I would say something horrible. I hardly noticed the car coming, until it was too late. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed and seeing my parents. It broke my heart, not only cause were they upset about the accident, but also because I knew I let them down and I had to face them after that."

"When I woke up after the accident, I slowly started remembering what had happened and when I saw you come by later on I was just angry, disappointed and hurt. I thought that maybe we would have to settle things on how to deal with Chloe through a lawyer or something. But when you came by again later that night and all of a sudden Chloe appeared from behind you and I saw she was doing fine, it was the best moment ever. I was still angry about everything, but seeing her and being able to talk to her, it just made me forget about everything else. It was like we were the only two people in that room. But I have to admit that I was so scared. I didn't know if she would like me or if she would want to get to know me or if I would even do a good job with her. But we bonded right away and it was amazing. I fell in love with her from the moment she walked in the room and I knew instantly that I wanted to be in her life for good." Logan continues.

"When Chloe looked at me and asked me to live with you, I just couldn't say no. How can I refuse her anything when she gives you that look?" he chuckles.

"Yeah, Chloe is cute and she knows just how to use that to get things done. You have to learn to say no, before she has you wrapped around her little finger." Haley laughs.

"When I told my parents I was staying with you my mom already mentioned that Chloe and I could stay with them." Logan continues, not missing the hurt in Haley her eyes as he finishes his sentence.

"Right away I told her that I didn't want to do that. No matter how bad we were fighting, I didn't want to take Chloe away from the people she knows and loves. I don't want to take her away from you. You're her mom and she needs you." Logan reassures Haley as he softly squeezes her hand, noticing the tears falling from her eyes.

"When you were sleeping on the couch Chloe came to me saying she was tired, I couldn't carry her upstairs, so I just gave up my bed. I didn't want to take it out on her by telling her to wake you up, like I didn't care about her. She has no part in this, and same goes for Presley. I didn't want my parents to call her from camp. She loves going on camp, and I didn't want to ruin that for her. And before I left, you and Presley had a good relationship and she was sad that it had ended back then. I didn't want to make it an harder by having her be mad at you. It wouldn't help her relationship with Chloe. My mom can say certain things in the heat of the moment, but when you said that I should live with them and that I couldn't see Chloe as much anymore I just had to stop her. No matter what, you're still the mother of my daughter. Chloe is just..." Logan pauses.

"... she is so young and curious and she forms her own opinions about people. If the time comes where she might ask questions about everything, I'll talk to her and explain it all to her. I'll make sure she understands it all." Logan continues as she squeezes Haley her hand in reassurance.

"From the moment you told me at the airport that I had a daughter, I was scared. I'm still scared, scared that I'll mess it up or somehow she'll get hurt and it will be my fault. I feel like I'm not ready for all of this and probably I never will be, and that really scares me." Logan confesses.

"When Chloe fell, it was like I fell instead of her. When she looked at me with her beautiful eyes that were filled with tears and she called for me, it was like a piece of me died. I didn't care about my own pain, all I could think of was getting to her and make sure she was okay. And when she wanted Bam-Bam, pretty much begging for it, I just couldn't say no. I didn't want to leave her downstairs all alone, so I took her with me. And when you came upstairs and..." Logan tries to finish the sentence, but a lump in his throat won't let him.

Haley squeezes Logan's hand this time. They both have a sad look in their eyes as they face each other, but they both know that you can always say sorry, but the real apology is when you hear the sadness in their voice and see the look in their eyes, and you realize that they have hurt themselves just as much.

"I'm just sorry. I never contacted you either, I just packed my things and left. Stepping out of this house and leaving you behind, was the hardest thing I've ever done. And I just closed that chapter when I got on that plane, so that I wouldn't hurt as much." Logan says softly.

"But you're here, I'm here, we have a beautiful little girl sleeping upstairs and all that feels amazing. And the past doesn't matter anymore. We both made mistakes and we had others to help us, but I wanna move on. Don't you?" Logan asks as he looks at Haley.

"I do." Haley nearly whispers as a tear makes its way down her cheek.

"I could kill Kendall for leaving all of a sudden and putting us on the spot like he did, but I'm kinda glad he did. Without him we would still be ignoring each other or worse." Haley continues.

"To think that Chloe started all of it." she laughs.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks confused.

"When I was in the kitchen Kendall came up to me and asked what was going on between us and I said it was nothing. Then out of the blue he said rumor had it that we both said I love you to each other and if that was the reason we were avoiding each other."

"Where did he get that from?" Logan asks even more confused.

"That's what I asked him. He told me Chloe told him that, because we said we loved each other when we were watching that dvd of her as a baby. So I explained how that went and he didn't understand the whole ignoring part just cause we said that, so I told him about the rest, including the kiss and what happened in Chloe her room and he told me to apologize for that. I explained that I didn't get a chance to do that and then he asked if I still loved you before we were interrupted by Chloe and dinner was ready at that time too." Haley explains.

"Did you give him an answer?" Logan asks carefully.

"I tried to deny it, but he could see right through me." Haley admits while blushing.

Logan starts laughing a little, earning a strange look from Haley.

"When you were taking Chloe to bed, Kendall asked me about what was going on between us and why we were acting so weird. I explained what happened and told him about the kiss and what happened in Chloe her room too and then he accused I still loved you. I tried denying it too, but it didn't work." Logan answers.

"And that's when you came back down and all of a sudden Kendall couldn't wait to go home." he adds while shaking his head a little.

"I... I understand part of why your mom was so mad at me, besides the fact I didn't tell them about Chloe. The car accident could have ended very badly, your parents and sister could have lost you for good, and I'd never forgive myself if that had happened! Not just for Chloe, but for myself too! Knowing you were 2500 miles away, but doing okay, was better than to lose you forever." Haley softly admits as a tear escapes from her eye.

"Hey, stop that. I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Logan tells her as he squeezes her hand.

"But Kendall was right, I do still love you. I never stopped." he nearly whispers making Haley look up at him.

"After I kissed you and Chloe interrupted us, we didn't have the chance to talk and when you brought Chloe to bed it dawned on me that if you got back downstairs you would tell me it was a huge mistake and I screwed up. So I avoided you because I didn't want to hear you say that, so I pretended it didn't happen. And with the whole Chloe situation upstairs the next morning, I basically got the confirmation that I screwed up and you didn't want me around here. So I thought if I didn't give you a chance to talk to me you couldn't tell me those things and then kick me out. And then any chance between us would be gone for good." Logan confesses.

"Kendall was right with me too. Waking up to finding you had really left three years ago, hurt me more than anything. When I found out I was pregnant I was kind of glad, because I still had a part of you. I didn't realize she would be a spitting image of you though. I was hurting, but it was because I still loved you. And that's the reason why it's killing me even more for the things that I did, not telling you about Chloe and for giving you the feeling you're not a good dad. After you left I broke all contact with your parents and Presley, because it hurt too much to see them, while I couldn't see you." Haley confesses in return.

"I never dated anyone in LA. I got asked out several times, a few of those times I said yes, but I always cancelled them later on. I never went on any of the dates because I couldn't get over you."

"A few weeks after you left I found out I was pregnant, so I never dated anyone. Not that I wanted to date anyone. I still wasn't over you and I had Chloe to take care of and I had my work." Haley answers.

"Do you remember you wanting to help me when Kendall dropped by and I acted so strange when you wanted to grab clothes from my bag?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, I do."

Logan carefully gets up and walks up to the bag to grab something before returning to the couch.

"It was because I didn't want you to see this." Logan says as he shows Haley a picture.

It was a copy of the exact same picture Haley took out of her purse and had thrown at Logan that day in the hospital, the very same picture that was now hanging on the wall in Chloe her room, showing a very happy Logan and Haley from the early days in their relationship.

"I've been carrying it around ever since I left to go to LA." Logan confesses as his cheeks turn a light color of red.

Haley smiles and gets up to grab her camera from the closet before sitting back on the couch. She turns the camera on and searches for a picture on the display, before she shows it to Logan. It was taken by that old lady at the park, that same day.

"When the old lady walked up to me to ask if I wanted her to take a picture I declined, but she wouldn't give up and said we should have that moment captured, so I let her take the picture. As she gave me back the camera, she said we were a cute family and that she could see we were very much in love with each other. Before I could say anything about that, she was gone." Haley explains.

"Looks like everyone else could see it, but us." Logan laughs.

"Yeah, I guess so." Haley smiles as she turns of the camera and places it on the table.

"I want to order that picture online tomorrow and have it framed. I really like it. Maybe..." she continues to ramble as she started to get nervous again.

"About the kiss from a few days ago..." Logan interrupts her before he loses the courage.

"... we got interrupted before it could go anywhere. But do you uhh... do you think... that maybe we could uhm... try it again? Without any interruptions this time?" he continues nervously.

Haley looks a bit shocked at him from his question, but a smile appears before she slowly nods and leans forward. Logan returns the smile before he moves his left hand to cup her cheek as he closes the gap between them and lets his lips softly touch hers. The kiss starts slow and sweet as Logan rests his lips against Haley hers for a few seconds before pulling back tenderly, pulling her bottom lip with his. Haley slips her arms around Logan's neck, not wanting to let go. Logan runs the tip of his tongue over her top lip, asking 4 entrance and she parts her lips, allowing him in. First Logan slides his tongue over hers, then circles it, letting their tongues dance like old lovers. When he can't take anymore and his lungs are screaming for oxygen, he pulls away and inhales as he rests his forehead against hers, before he opens his eyes and smiles at Haley.

"God I missed you!" he whispers.

"I missed you too!" Haley whispers back.

Neither of them move for a while, they stay like that, their foreheads touching and just looking in each other's eyes, before Haley pulls back.

"What will happen now? What do we tell Chloe and everyone else?" she asks a bit unsure as she places her hands in her lap and starts fidgeting.

"We'll take things slow and see what the future brings us and we'll wait for now with telling everyone. I don't want to mess this up." Logan answers truthfully.

"I don't want to mess this up either. I can't handle losing you again."

A tear escapes from her eye and is making its way down her cheek, but quickly meets Logan's thumb as he wipes it away.

"You won't. I promise." Logan reassures Haley.

Before she can say anything, a yawn stops her. Logan starts to chuckle but is soon interrupted by a yawn of his own, making them both laugh.

"Are you tired?" Logan asks earning a nod from Haley.

"You should go get some sleep." Logan smiles as he tucks a strand of hair behind Haley her ear before caressing her cheek.

Haley closes her eyes as she leans into the touch and nods again. When she opens her eyes she is greeted by Logan flashing his side smile.

"I'm too tired to even change clothes. I'm not even going to bother." Logan admits with a tired chuckle.

Haley smiles at him before she gets up and helps Logan get up too before she helps him get into bed.

"Do you need anything?" Haley asks him.

"Just this." Logan whispers.

He leans forward and lets their lips touch briefly for a short sweet kiss. Haley smiles as Logan lets her go.

"Goodnight." Haley whispers as she turns off all the lights before she heads upstairs.

"Goodnight." Logan answers.

He can't help but smile, even if it's dark. He lays down in bed and sighs happily. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I know a lot of you have been waiting for this. xD They finally kissed! :D #TeamLaley is back! :D I know they kissed before, but it didn't really go as planned. This time it was romantic and sweet and I want to thank <strong>_**Carlos'sCupcake**_** for helping me with this chapter! Go check out her stories, you won't regret it! :D **

**I know there were a lot of monologues in this chapter, but I wanted to let you readers know what is going on in Logan and Haley their heads and what they are feeling and what was bothering them all this time. It was new for me, but I hope I did okay with it. :) I'd love to hear your feedback on it. :D **

**I hope to have another chapter up soon. :) Also I wanted to let you know that I will put Give Your Heart A Break on hold for now. Suddenly Everything Has Changed and Our Little Miracle are asking more from me at this moment, and I don't want to post Give Your Heart A Break and then not update 1 of the stories for a long time or get things mixed up. I will post Give Your Heart A Break as soon as things calm down a bit. I hope you all understand. :)**

**Xoxo Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I feel really bad for staying away this long. :( It has been 2 months again. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I have been dealing with some stuff and had a small writer's block. But now I have too much, so I decided to split it in 2 parts. This is the first part and hopefully soon you will get the other part. :) **

**Shoutouts to paumichyy – IKR! It was about time! :D AppleManderin – Thank you very much! :D I'm glad you're happy! I hope you will like this chapter too. :D Carlos'sCupcake – Well I meant it! I'm glad I got the monologues out that way. It was hard, but now everyone knows where both Logan and Haley were standing and hopefully understand their actions better. :) Thank you again with the kiss part! Even made me tear up. ;) I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! :D gleelodybtr – You're making me blush! Sorry I made you wait so long! I hope you'll like this chapter! How can someone not adore Logan? xD I miss talking to you on twitter! Xx FatimaPinho – WHOOHOO! :D I missed you! I hope you like this chapter and I love you too! DeniseDEMD – Thank you! :D I hope you like this next chapter! :D Guest – Thank you! :D I guess you can say team Laley is back. Let's hope it stays that way! :D I hope you'll like this chapter too! :D FangedCutie – It's a good thing they finally talked everything out! Tecnically they are back together, but who knows if it will stay that way. Hopefully you'll like this chapter! :D Ashley-the-Weird – Well I love you too! :D Logan feels are good! :D You can't deny them! Been having them for almost 2 years now since he started ruining my life! xD I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this update. I hope you will like it! :D And thank you to everyone who favored this story and my other stories and added them to the updates list and for me as a writer too. And of course my silent readers too! It means a lot to me! :)**

**Now on with the story! :D Enjoy! :D As always, I do not own anything besides Haley Scott and her parents Karen and Keith Scott, Lucy and Valeria and Chloe Mitchell. :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Logan wakes up with a smile. He has slept better than he had in the last few days with everything that was going on. As he carefully sits up he remembers the night before. He's glad that he got to sort everything out with Haley. They talked for a few hours, both saying what was bothering them and how they were feeling. And then there was that kiss, that mind blowing kiss, romantic and sweet but yet tender and sensual.<p>

He hopes things won't get awkward between them again like it did last time after their kiss in the kitchen. He won't let that happen this time.

Logan's smile grows wider as he thinks about the kiss, not even noticing that Haley is coming from upstairs until he hears her hum a song. Haley stops humming when she sees that Logan is awake.

"H-hi, y-you're awake already." Haley says a bit nervous as she walks down the last two steps.

"Yeah, I just woke up." Logan answers trying to look away from her.

"You can get dressed if you want, when you're done I'll wake up Chloe and start breakfast." Haley tells him.

"Okay." Logan answers as he gets out of bed and walks up to his bag to get some clothes.

"Hales?" he asks as he sees Haley heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she asks as she turns back around.

"Could you uhh.. could you maybe uhh..." Logan stammers nervously while looking down at the ground.

"...help you?" Haley finishes the sentence.

"Yeah." Logan sighs.

"I can't do it alone. It hurts so bad when I do it by myself since I can hardly move." he admits.

"S-sure, come on." Haley answers nervously as she leads the way to the bathroom.

'You idiot! You're letting things get awkward between you again.' Logan thinks to himself as he sighs and holds on to the clothes while following her. When he reaches the bathroom Haley avoids looking at him. Instead she nervously gathers the items she needs to get started.

"Hey." Logan softly says as he gently grabs Haley her wrist with his left hand, making her look up surprised.

Logan takes a step forward as he lets go of her wrist and places his hand on her cheek before he leans in and lets his lips softly touch hers and slowly moves his lips. Haley is confused for a second, but then moves her hands to cup Logan's face as she returns the kiss, making Logan smile against her lips.

Logan lets his tongue roll over Haley her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she parts her lips immediately to grant him access while she moves her hands to the back of Logan's head and runs them through his hair. Their tongues fight a short battle for dominance, but Haley quickly surrenders letting Logan take the victory. He knows that he has won and is taking advantage of it as he lets his tongue do a victory dance before he softly starts sucking on Haley her tongue, earning a soft moan from her.

Logan reluctantly breaks the kiss when the lack of oxygen forces him to, softly biting Haley her bottom lip and pulling it back before he lets go and leans his forehead against hers while caressing her cheek.

"Wow." Haley breaths.  
>"Definitely wow." Logan whispers with a smile.<p>

"I was scared things would get awkward between us again after last night." Haley admits.

"I was scared about that too. It already started going in that direction when you came downstairs. That's why I had do something about it."

"So..." Haley starts as she pulls back and looks down.

"We're really going to do this? We're really going to start over?" she continues as she looks back up and into Logan's eyes.

"Do you want to?" Logan asks carefully.

Haley stays silent for a second as she looks down. Logan looks at her, waiting for an answer, scared of thinking she might have changed her mind during the night. It feels like an eternity to him before Haley looks back up as she is biting her bottom lip.

"I do." she nearly whispers.

Logan smiles and lets out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding in.

"What about you? Do you really want to start over?"

"More than anything!" Logan softly answers with a big smile.

His smile fades as he sees the expression on Haley her face change.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Logan asks concerned.

Haley stays silent as she looks down at their feet again.

"Hales, look at me."

Haley continues to avoid looking at Logan, until he places his finger under her chin and making her look at him. When their eyes meet, Logan doesn't miss the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Talk to me. We were doing so well last night, you can't shut down on me now."

"I'm just really scared." Haley nearly whispers, her voice cracking, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"What are you scared of?" Logan asks confused as he wipes the tear away with his thumb.

"Everything! I just... I don't want to lose you! I can't handle that again! And I don't want Chloe to go through that! She just got to know you and she loves you so much! It would break her heart if..." Haley starts to ramble as more tears escape from her eyes.

"Baby, listen to me, you and Chloe won't lose me, okay. I promise! I'm not going anywhere!" Logan reassures her as he wipes away the tears.

"We'll take things slow and see where everything will lead us. But I really want us to try again! I want to be a family together! For now we'll just keep it to ourselves and we'll tell everyone when we're ready."

"But what if our parents don't agree? We both know your parents aren't my biggest fans right now. And what if our friends don't agree? And what about Chloe? I'm not sure we should do this. We have to..." Haley starts to ramble again.

"... stop worrying." Logan finishes the sentence as he interrupts her.

"We have to stop worrying. Okay? Chloe doesn't realize everything that has happened between us. She's so young and curious and she makes up her own opinions. She already thinks that we love each other. She will be fine." Logan continues.

"And my parents are coming around. They still love you, I can see that. That's probably one of the reasons why they reacted the way that they did. Our friends haven't given any signs that they are against us, so don't worry about that. And your parents have come around too. But in the end, I don't care what everyone else thinks or says. All that matters is us. You, me and Chloe. We can do this, together." Logan smiles as he moves a strand of hair behind Haley her ear.

Haley looks at him as she bites her bottom lip before she slowly nods her head.

"And how can your parents not love this?" Logan asks as he makes a silly face while trying to cross his eyes, but only ends up crossing his left eye.

Haley shakes her head as she bursts out laughing.

"There's the beautiful smile that I missed." Logan smiles making Haley blush.

Logan caresses her cheek before he slowly leans forward to capture her lips with his.

The kiss starts soft and slow, but grows as Logan lets his tongue roll over Haley her bottom lip asking her access which she grants by parting her lips. But before the kiss can go any further a shampoo bottle falls of the counter and onto the floor with a thud, interrupting them. They break apart and both start laughing when they notice what interrupted them.

"We better get you cleaned up before Chloe wakes up." Haley smiles.

Logan nods as Haley helps Logan take off the sling from his arm and his shirt before she starts the cleaning process again. Logan is glad he doesn't have to do it himself now.

"Do you want to go somewhere today? Just go do something with the three of us?" Logan asks.

"Sure, we could go to the park if you want. Then get back and have some lunch and after Chloe had her nap, we could go to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner." Haley answers.

"Sounds perfect."

It doesn't take long before they are done and Haley can help Logan get dressed again, before she starts doing his hair.

"Thank you." he smiles.

"You're welcome. Now I'll go check if Chloe is awake and then we can have some breakfast." Haley answers as she leaves the bathroom.

Logan follows her to the living room and watches her go up the stairs as he sits down on the couch. A few minutes later Haley is slowly walking backwards down the stairs, holding Bam-Bam in one hand, as she keeps an eye on Chloe, who is walking down the stairs by herself as she holds on to the banister.

"Good job, sweetie." Haley praises Chloe as they reach downstairs.

"Wanna go sit with daddy while I make breakfast?" she asks as she gives Bam-Bam back to her.

Chloe nods and runs passed Haley to the couch, her bare feet patting on the floor. Haley shakes her head and laughs a little as she heads into the kitchen.

"Daddy, daddy, did you see?" Chloe asks all excited as she runs around the couch.

"Hmm-mm, I sure did." Logan smiles.

"Mommy said I could do it, cause I'm a big gurl now." she informs Logan as she climbs onto the couch.

"Yes you are."

"Hi daddy." Chloe smiles as she gives Logan a kiss.

"Good morning, baby girl." Logan smiles.

"Daddy, I'm a big gurl." Chloe protests.

"But you're still my baby girl." Logan laughs.

Chloe doesn't know what to do with that and just sits back down. They watch tv for a bit until Haley walks into the living room telling them breakfast is ready. They both get up and Chloe holds Logan's hand as they head into the kitchen.

Haley helps Chloe in her chair and serves her a plate with a blueberry pancake cut into pieces with some whipped cream, before she serves Logan and herself a plate with blueberry pancakes with some whipped cream.

"These are so good!" Logan compliments Haley as he takes another bite.

"Uh huh, very good!" Chloe adds before she also takes another bite.

"Thank you both very much." Haley smiles.

It doesn't take long before they finished breakfast and Haley helps Chloe out of her chair and takes her upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. Logan puts the whipped cream back in the fridge and carefully tries to clean some of the plates in the sink with his left hand until Haley walks back in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to do something. I feel so useless around here. And now I can't even clean some plates properly" Logan sighs.

"Logan, you have some broken and bruised ribs and your right arm is in a sling, it's normal not being able to do a lot of things. You need to give it time. If you over do it, it will only take you longer."

"I know."

"But you can do something, you could stay with Chloe while I go take a shower. She's in the living room playing with her toys. I'll finish these later." Haley smiles.

"Okay." Logan answers.

Haley stands on her tiptoes as she leans up and places a quick kiss on Logan's lips making him smile. She quickly lets go of Logan and heads upstairs to grab some clothes and take a shower in the upstairs bathroom as Logan heads into the living room to play with Chloe.

When Haley is done and she gets back downstairs she heads into the kitchen to finish cleaning up the rest of the dishes and puts them away. When she's done with that she makes some coffee for her and Logan and grabs Chloe some juice, before she joins Chloe and Logan in the living room and plays with them for a bit.

"Do you want to go to the park, Chloe?" Haley asks when she drinks the last bit of her coffee.

"Yay!" Chloe cheers.

"Okay, let's get you ready."

It doesn't take long for everyone to get ready. Haley grabs the stroller and helps Chloe in it, who's holding on to Bam-Bam tightly. Haley grabs the bag with the necessary things for Chloe before they leave the house and walk to the park.

…

There are several kids playing at the park and as soon as Haley takes Chloe out of the stroller, Chloe runs off to go and play. Haley sits down on one of the benches where Logan is sitting on, as they both watch Chloe play with other kids. Occasionally Chloe calls to Haley to come and help her and then she calls to Logan to look at what she's doing.

After spending a while at the park they head home again. Chloe sits in the stroller talking away about how much fun she had. When they reach home Haley heads into the kitchen to make some sandwiches and heat up some chicken soup for lunch.

After lunch Haley lets Chloe walk up the stairs herself for her nap, as she walks behind her to keep an eye on her while she holds onto Bam-Bam, while Logan sits down on the couch and watches tv.

"Is she asleep?" Logan asks as Haley comes back downstairs.

"Yes, she fell asleep pretty quickly." Haley answers as she sits down next to Logan on the couch.

They watch tv for a while, but Logan can't help but stare at Haley every now and then.

"What do you keep staring at?" Haley laughs as she catches Logan staring at her.

"You." Logan answers softly with a smile making Haley blush.

Logan smiles as he leans forward to capture Haley her lips with his own. He moves his left hand to cup her cheek as he deepens the kiss.

"What was that? Was that Chloe?" Haley asks in panic as she breaks the kiss.

"It was nothing. Chloe is upstairs sleeping." Logan answers as he caresses her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, you know I have physical therapy again tomorrow, right?" Logan asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe you could take over for your colleague and teach zumba. You and Chloe could wait for me and then we could go to the gym and I'll watch Chloe. Just like yesterday."

"Are you sure? You don't mind waiting that long?" Haley asks.

"No I don't mind. I know tomorrow and Friday I have physical therapy at 3 o'clock, and zumba is directly after that, so it would be perfect. I can try to make my appointments at the same time every week, so that way you can teach zumba three times a week. And if it's not possible then I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out with Chloe. I saw how much fun you had yesterday. You miss it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I've been teaching several times a week for a year now. It's a lot of fun." Haley smiles.

"Well, then go call your work and tell them you're coming to work tomorrow afternoon." Logan answers, making Haley smile.

She grabs the phone and dials the number of her work and talks to her colleague for a few minutes.

"Erica was glad I can take over. She's been taking double classes for a few weeks now, so it's good for her to get a break. I'm excited." Haley smiles.

"Well that's good. I'm excited too."

"Why?" Haley asks confused.

"Because I get to watch you dance." Logan answers while he wiggles his eyebrows making Haley laugh and shake her head.

"Do you want something to drink?" Haley asks as she gets up while she's blushing brightly.

"Yes, some juice would be nice."

Just as Haley wants to head into the kitchen she sees Kendall's car pulling up the driveway.

"Kendall's coming. What do we tell him?" Haley asks a bit nervous.

"We could tell him the truth. If we ask him, he won't tell anyone. It's gonna be okay."

"Okay." Haley sighs as she heads to the front door.

"Hey Hales. How did it go last night?" Kendall asks with big grin.

"How do you think? What are you doing here?" Haley asks a bit annoyed as she walks back into the living room while Kendall closes the front door and follows her.

"I forgot my jacket last night and it has my wallet in it. I'm about to go to a late lunch with Angela, so that's why I stopped by to pick it up." Kendall answers.

"Hey Logan." He adds when he sees Logan sitting on the couch.

Haley is standing behind Kendall and is giving Logan a look that lets him know to play along. But other than that Logan and Haley stay silent and ignore each other.

"Seriously, you guys? I talked to you both separately, I left you alone to give you the chance to finally talk to each other without any interruptions and you still manage to screw it up? What is wrong with you? Why can't you tell the things you each told me last night to each other? Do I seriously need to cancel my date and sit you both down and force you to talk?" Kendall asks in disbelief as he grabs his phone from his pocket.

Logan and Haley stay quiet, but they are looking at each other and both have a big smile on their face. Since neither of them is saying anything, Kendall looks up from his phone.

"Wait a minute… something's going on here between the two of you! Okay, spil!" Kendall says as he looks back and forth between Logan and Haley.

"We did talk last night, for a few hours." Logan answers as he gets up and walks towards Haley.

"Okay, that's good. So how did it go?"

"Well, we both hurt each other, but we're moving on from everything and we're trying it again." Logan smiles as he places his left arm around Haley her back while Haley looks nervous and bites her lip.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm happy you got to work everything out!" Kendall smiles.

"Can you please keep it to yourself for now? You're the only one who knows and we want to see how it goes first before we tell everyone." Haley asks.

"Yeah, of course."

"Thank you. Also for helping us out. If you hadn't forced us to talk, we would still be ignoring each other and who knows how it would have ended." Logan answers.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I had a part in reuniting you two." Kendall smiles as he gives Logan a hug.

"You don't still hate me, do you?" Kendall asks Haley.

"Yes."

"I love you too." Kendall laughs as he gives her a hug.

"I love you and thank you." Haley answers softly.

"I better get going now, otherwise I'm gonna be late."

After Kendall leaves Haley heads upstairs to wake up Chloe from her nap so that they can go to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner.

…

The next morning Haley helps Logan again with getting cleaned up and dressed. Breakfast goes by without any problems. Haley is a bit nervous as later in the morning Logan's parents drop by to visit. She's scared that they will know what's going on between her and Logan, but luckily for her they don't.

After lunch, Haley takes Chloe upstairs for her nap and then changes into her zumba cargo pants, her zumba tanktop and her Health City Fitness sweatshirt and grabs her bag and puts a towel in there before she heads back downstairs to watch some tv with Logan until it's time to wake up Chloe.  
>After Chloe had her nap and Haley has gotten her ready, they all leave together and head to the physiotherapist.<p>

"Can I go play mommy?" Chloe asks as she sees a young boy and girl playing in the play area.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead."

Just as Logan and Haley want to sit down, Logan's physiotherapist enters the waiting area and tells him he can come with him.

"It's a good thing they have a play area for the kids here." the woman sitting next to Haley tells her.

"Yes, it is. Are they both your kids?" Haley asks.

"Yes, my son Kaleb is four and a half years old and my daughter Eva just turned three."

"My daughter Chloe will turn three in October. I'm Haley Scott, by the way." Haley answers as she reaches out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tiffany Hunter. My husband Christian is with his physiotherapist right now for his leg. Was that your husband who left with the other therapist?"

"Oh, Logan and I aren't married." Haley answers.

"Oh, my mistake."

"No, Logan and I uhm…" Haley answers a bit nervous.

"We were together, but we broke up and only recently we decided to start over. We haven't told anyone yet, because we want to see how it goes first." She continues.

"I see. Well, your secret is safe with me. We just moved to Wilmington a few weeks ago, so we don't really know anyone yet. We moved from Raleigh for Christian his work."

They continued to talk for a bit and discovered several things about each other. It turns out they only live about a mile away from each other.

"And that's when Maxi caused Christian to fall down the stairs. It was only our second day in our new house." Tiffany explained.

"Who is Maxi?"

"She's our Saint Bernard. She's almost a year old. We were all upstairs and Christian quickly wanted to run downstairs to get something and Maxi thought he wanted to play, so she ran after him. Even though she's not even a year old, she is already huge and she tried to pass him and that's when he fell down the stairs and got some bruises and broke his leg."

"Wow. That's something you don't hear every day. Luckily his injuries weren't worse." Haley answered.

"I know. How did Logan get his injury on his arm?"

"Well, he wasn't paying attention when he crossed the road and a car was coming and he got hit by it. He had some broken and bruised ribs, his right arm was broken and his shoulder was dislocated and the doctors had to repair both with surgery."

It doesn't take long before Logan and Christian are done with physio and they both come back in the waiting area at the same time.

"Christian, this is Haley and Haley, this is my husband Christian." Tiffany tells her.

"Nice to meet you. This is… my boyfriend, Logan." Haley tells them both.

Haley doesn't miss the big smile on Logan's face when she introduced him as her boyfriend. And she can't help but smile too, it felt good to say it.

When they are done introducing themselves to each other, they get interrupted by someone.

"Daddy, can stay here and play with Chloe?" Eva asks.

"We can't sweetie. We have to go back home and Chloe has to go too." Christian answers.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow? That way the kids can play together and we can get to know each other a bit more." Haley suggests.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Tiffany smiles.

They exchange phone numbers before they all head out. Tiffanny, Christian and their kids head home as Haley, Logan and Chloe cross the street to go to the gym, where Haley teaches the zumba class and Logan is sitting on the side watching Haley, with Chloe sitting next to him and occasionally dancing along with Haley.

Later that night after dinner and when Chloe is sleeping upstairs in bed, Logan and Haley are sitting cozy together on the couch watching tv.

"I liked it when you introduced me as your boyfriend this afternoon." Logan softly says.

"It felt good to say it. Tiffany thought we were married, so I told her that we were together and broke up and just recently got back together but that no one knows it yet, because we want to see how it goes first. I didn't know what else to say and she said she wouldn't tell anyone."

"I missed hearing you call me your boyfriend."

"I missed saying it." Haley answers softly as she lifts her head up and softly kisses Logan.

…

The phone rings and Haley answers it.

"Hello", she says into the receiver.  
>"Hey, girl." It's her friend Valeria on the other line.<p>

"How are you?"  
>Haley smiles, glad to have a chance to catch up with her friend since they haven't talked much in the past 3 weeks.<p>

"Good, how about you? I miss talking to you!"  
>"Same. I miss you too! Things have been crazy at work. I feel like all I do is eat, sleep and work lately. So how are things with Logan? How is he doing?" Valeria asks.<br>"He's getting better. The medical supply company sent a letter about two weeks ago asking if Logan still needed the hospital bed so Logan and I talked about it. And since he's already been upstairs reading Chloe a bedtime story at night several times, we figured that he was well enough to start staying in the spare bedroom upstairs and Kendall helped me fix it up and get it ready for him, so Logan's been staying there for the past week and the hospital is gone. He's able to do a few more things now. His ribs are getting better, although he's still pretty much restricted from using his shoulder by himself since he's still stuck with the sling. He is improving though, with the help of physio. He's upstairs reading Chloe a bedtime story right now."  
>"Wow, that's good." Valeria responds.<p>

"So what have you been up to?" she adds.  
>"I've been teaching zumba again." Haley tells her excitedly.<p>

"Zumba is fun and I love getting to teach it. Even though I was only out for like a month, I still missed it. The good thing is that it coincides with when Logan goes to his physio appointments, so we all go together and wait for eachother, or we make other arrangements for Chloe because sometimes she gets a little bored and can't sit still. But she's amazing for a three year old. Oh I didn't tell you she has some new friends, did I?"  
>"No, you didn't. Tell me then." Valeria laughs.<br>"Oh girl, Chloe met a cute three year old girl named Eva and a cute four year old boy named Kaleb. We met them at the physio about three weeks ago. Their dad had an appointment and the kids hit it off right away. They came over for dinner the next day. They live about a mile away and they have had a few play dates since then, either at their house or ours, and sometimes their parents come as well. It's nice because she gets experience with other kids, and we have someone to chat to in the meantime."

"Aww, that's so good to hear. And how are things between you and Logan?" Valeria asks.

"Well, things have gotten a lot better. We're talking more and it has just improved a lot." Haley answers.

She hates keeping it from her friends and family, but she still thinks it's too early to tell others.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hate to do this, but I have to go and get things ready for work tomorrow." Valeria tells her.

"That's okay. We'll have to catch up soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Logan and Chloe I said hi. Bye."

"I will. Bye." Haley answers as she hangs up the phone.

She wonders how long she can keep this up, it's getting harder and harder to keep it from everyone that she is back together with Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? I'm not too sure about the last part. But it has to do for now. I hope to be able to update soon. As well as Our Little Miracle. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep on the lookout, because I have a Christmas present coming for you! <strong>

**Xoxo Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Long time no see, huh? I know a lot of you might have abandoned me and my stories by now, and I understand that I guess. I hope some of you have stuck around and for anyone who has or who has just tuned in and favorite me and my stories, thank you! I'm sorry for not updating this story in like over 7 months. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and I lost my writing mojo a little due to a couple of things, but I am trying to pick things back up. I'm really sorry for not updating in forever. I hope you guys will like to continue to read this story and see where it goes. **

**Shoutouts go to **_**paumichyy**_** – yes, Logan and Haley are back together for now. :) But will it stay that way, or not? ;) And yeah, it was time for Chloe to get some friends. :) I hope you'll like this chapter. :) **_**Carlos'sCupcake**_** – I'm glad they're back together. :) Took them a while though. ;) Thank you for helping with the last chapter and with this new chapter as well. I guess being out of it for so long and picking it back up can make you paranoid of doing things wrong. :/ I knew I had to add you somehow. :) The kiss they shared was amazing, who knows what other amazing things will happen. ;) **_**Ashley-the-Weird**_** – I love you too! :) Although I wonder if you still love me though for disappearing for over 7 months. :/ Haha, I've had the ship name Laley used before, so I think I'll stick with that one. ;) I hope you'll get to read this chapter and that you like it. :) **_**DeniseDEMD**_** – Thank you so much! :) I hope you'll like this chapter. I still have a lot more planned for this couple. ;) **_**Stephanie.E.M**_** - :) I hope you'll like this chapter. :) **_**FangedCutie**_** – Aww thank you! :) I like them as a couple too, they both had their personal issues but they have never stopped loving each other. :) Making new friends is always fun. :) **

**Now on with the story! :D Enjoy! :D As always, I do not own anything besides Haley Scott and her parents Karen and Keith Scott, Lucy and Valeria and Chloe Mitchell and Tiffany, Christian, Kaleb, Eva and Maxi Hunter . :) Also I kinda messed up in the previous chapter, so in this story Father's day is messed up and is in the 3****rd**** week of July instead of June. Bear with me. **

* * *

><p><strong>2 MONTHS LATER<strong>

"So Jeffrey will be stopping by on tomorrow afternoon around 4 o'clock to bring by two tables and some chairs and help you with setting them up." Logan's mom tells Haley on the phone as Haley walks inside her house.

"That's great. Kendall will be there to help and so will Christian. Christian and Tiffany are letting us borrow some chairs and two tables as well." Haley answers as she checks throughout the house where Logan is.

"That's good. I better get going, I have to drop off Presley at her friend's house."

"Okay, we'll see you this Saturday at two o'clock." Haley responds.

"Yes, and we'll bring a fruit salad. Are you sure you don't want us to bring anything else?" Logan's mom asks.

"No, that's okay. My parents will bring a mango salad, Kendall offered to make mac and cheese with hotdogs for the kids, and Valeria and Lucy are bringing a coleslaw."

"That's good. If you need anything just ask. Say hi to Logan and Chloe for us. Bye."

"I will, say hi to Jeffrey and Presley for us. See you guys Saturday. Bye." Haley answers before hanging up the phone.

Things have gotten a lot better the past two months, Logan's parents have come around, Chloe made two new friends in Eva and Kaleb and they have been playing together a lot, Logan and Haley have become good friends with Christian and Tiffany, and Kendall and Angela are doing really well.

Logan has been doing a lot better too. His broken and bruised ribs have healed almost completely and his bruises and scars have healed nicely as well. He still has physical therapy every week, which was gradually cut from three times a week down to once a week, but he no longer needs to wear his sling. About six weeks ago he could gradually start to cut down on wearing it and for the past two weeks he hasn't worn it at all. Logan also has been able to wash himself every day for the past week and he even managed to take a shower by himself the other day. He still needs to take things easy, it has only been three months after the accident, but things are looking up for him. And he has completely filled up the father role, he is simply amazing when it comes to Chloe. They love each other more than anything. Chloe has completely accepted him as her daddy, as if he has never been gone.

Haley has been working at the gym again for three days a week for a few hours every day. On the day that Logan has his physical therapy Chloe will be with her at the gym with Haley and Logan will join them and play with Chloe till Haley is done and on the other two days Logan and Chloe will either be at his parents or she's playing at Christian and Tiffany their house or she's at Haley her parents or with Kendall, Valeria or Lucy, while Logan is often at with them or at his parents' house or he stays at home alone.

Logan and Haley their relationship is still going and it's getting stronger every day. Besides Kendall, Christian and Tiffany no one knows about them being back together yet. When they are around Chloe or other people they act like nothing is going on, but at night when Chloe is sleeping and they are alone they snuggle up on the couch and watch tv. It's getting harder and harder to lie and keep it from everyone, but they haven't found a suitable way to tell everyone yet.

In two days it will be Logan's 24th birthday and they will have a barbeque party for their friends and family. Haley her 23rd birthday is a week later, but they will celebrate it together on the same day, like they have done before, since that's easier.

Haley heads upstairs to check up on Logan after she hangs up the phone. She walks up to Logan's room and sees him sitting on his bed looking at a picture in a frame that he's holding in his hand. She knocks the doorframe softly twice making Logan look up at her.

"Hey, you okay?" Haley asks a bit worried as she steps into the room.

"Yeah, I was uh… I forgot my phone up here and when I grabbed it I saw this picture. I still remember when I got it." Logan smiles as Haley sits down next to him.

...

****Flashback six weeks ago****

"_Daddy."_

"_Hmmm." Logan groaned. _

"_Wake up, daddy." Chloe softly instructs him._

_Logan's eyes fluttered open before he looked next to him and saw Chloe in her pajama's standing next to the bed on his left side, holding onto her stuffed panda bear Bam Bam. _

"_Chloe? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Where's mommy?" Logan asked confused as he tried to sit up._

"_I'm right here." Haley answered as she walked in the guest bedroom holding a tray, also still wearing her clothes for bed._

"_What's going on?" Logan tried to figure out what they were up to._

"_It's fa… fa… it's daddy's day." Chloe informed Logan as she had trouble saying the right word and made up her own version, which made Logan and Haley laugh._

"_It's father's day today and we have to celebrate that of course." Haley smiled._

_Logan tried to sit up more as careful as he could with his right arm in the sling and his sore ribs. He can gradually start to cut down on wearing his sling starting this week, but for now, he definitely still needs to wear it at night. Haley didn't miss the big smile on Logan's lips as she set the tray down on the dresser near the bed, where another tray was already sitting, before she helped Logan get up in a better position and move him to the other side of the queens bed. When Logan was seated properly Haley walked back to the other side where Chloe was waiting for her to help her get up on the bed. _

"_Hi daddy." Chloe smiled as she sat down next to Logan on his left side and placed Bam Bam in between them._

"_Good morning princess." Logan smiled as he leaned in to place a kiss on the top of her head._

_Haley grabbed the tray and placed it in Logan's lap before she grabbed the second tray and sat down next to Chloe and placed the tray on her lap. Both trays were filled with coffee, juice, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, three bowls of fruit salad and a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and chocolate chips decorating the top._

"_This looks really good! I can't believe you did all this for me." Logan smiled.  
>"I didn't do it all alone, Chloe helped me." Haley informed him.<em>

"_I did the fwuit in the bowls and put stuff on the cupcake." Chloe beamed proudly._

"_You did? It looks really yummy! I can't wait to eat it."_

_They all started on the breakfast and enjoyed it. Haley helped Chloe with her food as they talked about all sorts of things and before they knew it they were done. Only the cupcake was left over. _

"_Can you cut it into three parts? I want to share it with you both." Logan asked Haley._

_After Haley cut it into three parts and they ate their part they couldn't eat any more food._

"_Thank you for this amazing breakfast! It was really good! It's the best way to wake up and start Father's Day!" Logan thanked both of them._

"_But there is more." Haley smiled._

"_There is?"_

"_Yep. Just wait here." Haley answered as she got up, placed the tray on the dresser and got the tray from Logan and placed it next to the other one. _

"_Can I give my pwesent now, mommy?" Chloe asked excited._

"_Yes you can, sweetie. Go and get it from your room. Be careful when take it back in here. No running while you're holding it." Haley answered as she helped her get off the bed. _

"_Okay, mommy." Chloe replied as she ran off as fast as she could, her bare feet padding on the hardwood floor in the hallway. _

"_What is she up to?" _

"_You'll see." Haley told him as she sat down next to him._

_Logan leaned in to give her a kiss. Just as he let his tongue roll over her bottom lip Haley pulled away._

"_Chloe's coming." She whispered._

_A few seconds later Chloe walked back into the guest bedroom carrying a flat gift box that was wrapped in some nice wrapping paper. She walked around the bed where Haley was waiting to pick her up and get her on the bed again. _

"_This is for you, daddy." Chloe smiled as she wanted to hand the box to Logan._

_Logan moved his legs to Indian style and patted his knee so Chloe could sit in his lap. Chloe moved across the bed, grabbed Bam Bam and sat in Logan's lap as Logan took the box with his left hand and placed it in front of him._

"_Wanna help daddy unwrap it?"_

"_Uh huh." _

_Together they carefully unwrapped the box until it was all clear from paper and Logan was able to pull the lid. Inside he found a self-made card that said 'Happy Father's Day!' with two small traced handprints that were colored in. _

"_I made that." Chloe beamed proudly as she pointed to the coloring._

"_You did? You did a really good job! It's beautiful! I love it and it's the best card I have ever gotten!" Logan smiled as he placed a kiss on Chloe her cheek._

"_Mommy helped too."_

_Logan looked over at Haley who smiled back at him._

_When Logan opened the self-made card he found a little poem inside which he started to read out loud, pausing every few words to swallow the lump in his throat. _

Daddy,

I know we've missed some time and it might make you sad,

But I know down in my heart there are many great times to be had,

So hold my hand, we'll take a walk, play dollies and serve tea,

Because whether I'm two or ninety-nine, your little princess will I be.

I love you, daddy!

Lots of hugs and kisses,

Chloe

"_I… I don't know what to say." Logan said with tears in his eyes._

"_I didn't have a lot of time to make a nice wrapping for it and get a nice card with a good poem and everything…" Haley told Logan. _

"_It's perfect! It's self-made and I love it even more! It means a lot to me!" Logan reassured her which made her smile._

_Logan laid the card aside as he looked what else was in the box. There was a drawing that Logan picked up._

"_Did you make this too?" _

"_Uh huh. That's you and that's mommy and that's me." Chloe beamed proudly as she pointed at the paper._

_There were hardly any figures recognizable in the drawing, just a couple of drabbles, but that didn't matter to Logan. He loved it just as much, because it was made by his little girl._

"_I think this should go on the fridge in the kitchen." Logan smiled as he looked at Haley for approval while smiled and nodded in return. _

_Logan laid the drawing aside next to the card and reached for the last item in the box which was also wrapped. When he was done slowly unwrapping it with his left hand and with help from Chloe, it showed a wooden picture frame that says 'Daddy's Little Princess' on the top and 'I love you!' in the bottom and has some little decoration lines over the rest of the frame. Inside the frame is a black and white picture of Logan and Chloe together that consists of two different pictures. On the left was a picture where Logan was blowing raspberries on Chloe her cheek and she was laughing and on the right was a picture where Chloe held Logan's face between her little hands and gave him a kiss on his nose. Logan looked at Haley, with a mixture of shock and surprise written on his face. She could even see some tears in his eyes which melted her heart. Logan was overwhelmed with emotions. _

"_I… I… don… it's beautiful!" Logan managed to choke out._

"_How'd you manage to do all of this?" Logan asked confused._

"_I had some help from Kendall with the drawing and the card and she made them when she was at his house last week. I helped with the writing. When I made these 2 pictures two weeks ago I loved them right away, and I knew I had to do something special with them. I couldn't pick one, so I edited them to make them as one picture while I was at work. And I had it printed and I ordered the custom frame online and had both delivered to Kendall's house so you wouldn't find it." Haley told him._

"_I… Thank you so much! It's beautiful! I love it!" Logan smiled._

"_And thank you for the presents. I love them!" Logan told Chloe who started smiling._

_Chloe got up from his lap so she could turn around and give him a kiss on his cheek. _

"_I love you, daddy!" Chloe smiled before she gave him a big hug._

"_I love you too, baby girl!" Logan answered as he wrapped his left arm around her back and hugged her tightly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. _

"_You like the pwesent, daddy?" _

"_I love it! It's the best present I have ever gotten!" Logan told her as he broke the hug._

_He took the picture frame and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed before taking the card and placing it next to it. _

"_Now I can look at it before I go to bed and when I wake up." _

"_We have to get ready and get to grandma and grandpa Scott and after that we have to go to grandma and grandpa Mitchell." Haley informed them._

"_I don't even have anything for them for Father's Day." Logan answered._

"_Don't worry, I do. I have something that they will all love. They will get a frame and a drawing, but for both grandparents."_

"_Mommy, can I pick out a dwess?" _

"_Sure sweetie, you go pick out a dress and I will be right there." Haley answered as she picked Chloe up and helped her off the bed._

_Chloe took off running, holding onto Bam Bam as her bare feet padded down the hallway again. Logan turned towards Haley just as she turned back towards him, but before Haley could say anything Logan's lips were on hers while his left hand cupped her face. Haley got lost in the kiss as Logan licked her bottom lip, making her part them to give him access while she put her arms around his neck._

"_Chloe." She murmured softly against Logan's lips after a few seconds as a warning. _

"_Sorry." Logan whispered softly as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. _

"_Mommy, I found a dwess." Chloe called from her own room down the hall._

"_I'll be right there, sweetie." Haley called back before turning her attention back to Logan. "Will you be okay to get cleaned up by yourself today? I can't leave Chloe alone. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay, I'll be fine. Might take me a little while longer, but I'll get it done." Logan joked._

"_I'm sorry. I wanted today to be special with Chloe and…"_

"_Hey stop. This is very special. I absolutely love the gifts! Thank you so much for everything!" Logan stopped her._

"_You're very welcome."_

"_Mommy." _

"_I'm coming, sweetie." Haley called back._

_She quickly gave Logan a quick his on his lips before she got up from the bed and made her way to her daughter's bedroom. Logan sighed before he got up and gathered the things he needed to start his day._

****End of flashback****

...

"Three months ago when I decided to come home, I had no idea all of this would be waiting for me. My family and friends of course, but also Chloe. And you." Logan tells Haley as he begins to smile.

"And things like Father's Day." he adds.

"There will be plenty of Father's Days coming up." Haley smiles.

"Yeah, and Christmas! And New Year's Eve! Birthday's, Easter, 4th of July and Thanksgiving!" Logan rambles on and on.

"Plenty of holidays to celebrate." Haley informs him.

"I can't wait to spend every day with Chloe and you and discover new things. Thank you for making my first Father's Day so amazing. It means everything to me!"

"You're very welcome." Haley smiles as she leans in to kiss Logan.

Logan kisses her back immediately, but before the kiss can go anywhere Haley stops it. "Speaking of birthday's, we have to go to the store." She murmurs against his lips before she leans back.

"I wasn't speaking of birthday's. I was trying to kiss you." Logan jokes before he leans in again.

"Down boy. We have a lot of things to get for our party. So let's go." Haley giggles as she places her hand on his chest before she gets up and holds out her hand.

"You're mean." Logan retorts as he places the picture frame back onto the nightstand before he grabs her hand and gets up to follow her.

"My parents are bringing Chloe back tonight. And your mom called to tell me your dad is stopping by tomorrow afternoon to bring two tables and a couple of chairs and he will help set everything up." Haley informs Logan as they walk down the stairs.

"That's great. Let the day of the party come." Logan jokes as they head out the door.

…

Today is the day of Logan's 24th birthday and also the day of his and Haley her birthday party. Logan wakes up from some noise from downstairs, it's still early but he decides to check it out anyway. He gets out of bed and pads down the hallway. He checks Chloe her room as he passes It by, which is empty. He struts further down the hallway and checks Haley her room, which is also empty. He heads down the stairs and as sees the living room all decorated with some streamers and balloons and a big banner that says 'happy birthday' in big colorful letters. A smile appears on his lips as he gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Haley and Chloe yell together as they appear from behind the couch.

"You both scared me." Logan laughs.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yeah, what's a birthday without decorations?" Haley smiles.

Chloe runs up to Logan and he carefully crouches down to her level.  
>"Good morning, daddy! Happy burfday!" she smiles before giving him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.<p>

"Thank you, sweetie. Good morning to you too." Logan smiles as he kisses her temple and hugs her back.

"We made you bweakfast. Come see, daddy!" Chloe tells him excited as she breaks the hug before running off to the kitchen.

Logan gets back up with a little help from Haley.

"Good morning. Happy birthday." Haley smiles.

"Thank you. And good morning to you too."

Haley leans in and gives Logan a quick kiss on his lips. Logan holds her chin in place with his thumb and index finger and extends the kiss before she can even lean back.

"What are you doing?"

Logan and Haley break the kiss and move away from each other right away as they both look to the side in shock and see Chloe standing there giggling. They look at each other again, not knowing what to say.

In the past two months since they have decided to try it again, they have kissed a lot of times. Mostly during the afternoons when Chloe was taking a nap or at night when she would be in bed sleeping. When Chloe would be in the living room playing or watching tv, Logan would often sneak into the kitchen if Haley was there to steal a kiss or two. Haley would tell him every time to be careful and not sneak into the kitchen every chance he got, but as soon as she felt Logan's lips against her own those objections would fly straight out the door.

"We uhm…" Haley starts.

"Come here, sweetie." She adds and opens her arms.

Chloe starts running towards her, her bare feet padding on the hardwood floor. Haley picks her up as she tries to come up with an answer.

"Mommy and I were kissing." Logan explains as he steps closer to Haley.

"Why?" Chloe asks curious.

"Well, because we love each other." Logan answers.

"Like me?" Chloe continues her game of twenty questions.

"Not exactly. Mommy and I kiss you because we love you. But if you are in a relationship with someone, like mommy and I are, you kiss in a different way to show that you love each other." Logan goes on.

Chloe looks at both of them but remains quiet and listens to what Logan has to tell her while Haley is kind of shocked to see Logan step up like that, but she is grateful for it.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Haley answers.

"I'm hungry."

"Then let's go eat." She laughs as they head into the kitchen, grateful she doesn't ask any more questions.

…

"Do you need some help?" Logan's mom asks when she steps into the kitchen.

The party is going great, everyone is having fun. Haley is getting a couple of drinks from the kitchen.  
>"Sure. Thank you." Haley answers as she gathers new drinks for everyone.<p>

Logan's mom helps by getting stuff from the fridge and handing them to Haley.

"This is a great party." She comments.

"Yeah, it is. The kids are having fun, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, so we can't complain." Haley replies.

They continue to fill all the glasses while making a bit of small talk.

"And how are things between you and Logan?" his mom asks suddenly making Haley nearly drop a bottle of beer.

"W-with Logan and me? W-what do you mean?" Haley stutters nervously.

"Well, the tensions from the beginning have calmed down, Logan's been staying here for some time now, spending time with you and Chloe. And I see how he looks at you. He's got that look in his eyes for a while now, I know that look."

"What look?"

"The same look he had when you were still together, before he left to LA. His eyes would light up when your name was mentioned or when you would walk into the room and he would get this goofy grin. I've seen that look on both of you before. And I'm starting to see it again." Logan's mom tells her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I…" Haley starts to defend, but they get interrupted by Presley asking if her mom can help her.

Hale lets out a shaky breath as she watches them both leave the kitchen. 'Does Logan's mom know anything? Did anyone tell her?' goes through her mind. She shakes her head as she carries the tray with all the drinks to everyone outside.

The afternoon goes by smoothly, Chloe is playing with Kaleb and Eva, Logan and Haley are mingling with all the guests and everyone loves the food. Logan's dad and Haley her dad are managing the barbecue, while both their mom's are keeping an eye on the kids and talking together and help when they need to.

…

Logan and Haley both got some amazing presents from everyone and they couldn't be more happy with them.  
>"Hey Logan, what did you get from Haley and Chloe for your birthday?" Kendall asks as Haley throws away the last bit of wrapping paper in a bag from the last present he unwrapped.<p>

"Well, since my old one broke in the accident, I got this awesome watch from both Haley and Chloe." Logan tells everyone as he holds up his left arm to show the watch.

"And I got a beautiful drawing from Chloe, that is hanging on the fridge at the top so you should all go and check it out." He adds, making Chloe beam with pride.

"What did you get for your birthday, Hales?" Lucy asks her.

"Nothing yet, actually. But then again it's not technically my birthday yet."

"But he already gave me the greatest gift in the world that anyone could ever give. He saved Chloe her life. And that's something I'll never be able to thank him enough for!" She adds with tears in her eyes as she looks at Logan who smiles back at her.

Chloe breaks the silence and lightens up the mood as she is playing around with Kaleb and Eva, making everyone laugh. Haley slips inside the house unnoticed and heads into the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan asks softly as he walks into the kitchen making Haley jump slightly.

Haley turns around before she closes her eyes and covers her face with her hands as she lets her chin fall to her chest and shakes her head lightly. Logan is by her side within the blink of an eye, wrapping his arms around her to hold her and rub her back.

"It's okay." He whispers softly in her ear.

They stay like that for a few seconds before Logan leans back and places a kiss on her forehead. He leans in and places a soft kiss on her lips. Haley gets lost in the kiss for a few seconds, but then pushes Logan away with her hands on his chest when she comes to her senses.

"Don't. Someone will see us. Your mom is already suspicious." She tells Logan.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier when I was in the kitchen getting drinks she walked in and offered to help. First we were talking about the party and suddenly she asked how things were between you and me. She went on about you having a certain look in your eyes, I have it too and she knew that look from before you left. I told her I had no idea what she meant and luckily Presley walked in to ask if your mom could help her, so she left. But she's keeping her eyes on me." Haley answers.

"She wanted to ask me something earlier, but Kendall needed some help, she said she would ask later, but she hasn't yet. It's probably nothing. You know how my mom is."

"But what if someone told her? What if Kendall, Tiff or Christian said anything? Or Chloe? She saw us this morning! She could…" she panics but gets cut off when Logan cups her face in his hands and lets his lips silence her.

"Everything will be okay. I promise!" he smiles after breaking the kiss.

Haley gives him a small smile in return and a soft nod.

"We should go back to everyone else. They might wonder where we are and that will only make things worse." Haley tells him as she hears some noises in the other room before she leaves the kitchen.

Logan is quick to follow her.

…

"Hey buttercup, where are mommy and daddy?" Kendall asks Chloe who is coming out of the kitchen, holding onto Bam-Bam.

"In the kitchen giving kisses." Chloe answers him which a few people hear.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Haley her mom asks.

"Daddy is giving mommy kisses in the kitchen, because daddy loves mommy." She answers making the whole room go silent just as Logan and Haley walk into the living room, who also hear Chloe her statement.

Haley has shock written all over her face. She wishes she could disappear into thin air right this moment. Kendall, Christian and Tiffany shoot her an apologetic look feeling bad for her. Haley remains silent as the whole room looks at her.

"Haley and I are trying again." Logan informs everyone as he steps forward, takes Haley her hand in his and intertwines their fingers.

Haley looks down at their hands in shock before she looks up at Logan, who smiles back at her as he squeezes her hand before turning his attention to everyone else.

"A lot of things have happened in the past three years and especially in the past three months. We both have made some mistakes that we regret. About two months ago we had a really long talk, with the help from Kendall who basically forced us to talk instead of continuing to be angry and ignore each other. And we realized that our feelings are still there, so we decided to start over and try again. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to see how things would go first." Logan explains as he gives Haley her hand a light squeeze.

Everyone is quiet for a few seconds until one by one they come up to them and start to congratulate them. Logan and Haley explain how Kendall knew from the start and how he had helped them and how Chloe found out earlier in the day. Logan's dad and Presley are very happy for them and so are Haley her parents and everyone else. No one is mad at them for not telling anyone. Haley begins to get nervous as Logan's mom approaches her after everyone else has congratulated her and Logan.

"Do you hate me?" Haley asks nervously.

"Why would you think that?" Logan's mom asks surprised.

"Because earlier in the kitchen I lied to you when you asked me about Logan. And with everything that happened in the past, I understand if you hate me and you don't want us being together. I don't…" Haley rambles on and on as she starts to panic.

"Hey, hey, hey." Logan's mom starts as she takes Haley her hands.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I asked you earlier, because I did notice that same look with both of you. Turns out I was right, I just didn't know you were already back together. I love Logan and I want him to be happy. He wasn't in happy in LA, he's happy here, with you and Chloe. What happened in the past is in the past. I loved you like you were my daughter and even though we have had some issues not too long ago, that has never changed. I could never hate you. I'm just happy that Logan is back, that everything turned out okay, that you are back together and that you have a beautiful daughter together."

Haley doesn't know what to say. All this time she has been worried for nothing. Instead she just hugs Logan's mom.

"The reason I got everyone inside and I was looking for you, is because we had something to show you. Chloe has something for you both." Kendall interrupts them, making Haley break the hug.

Kendall gives a small gift to Chloe, who then runs to Logan and Haley and gives it to them. Haley opens the gift and reveals a dvd. Logan and Haley share a confused look before they look at Kendall for more answers.  
>"Maybe you should go watch it." He answers without having to hear the obvious question.<p>

Haley rolls her eyes as she walks to the dvd player, inserts the dvd from the case and turns on the tv, before walking back to Logan. She presses play on the remote control and after a second Chloe appears.

"_Happy burfday to you,  
>Happy burfday to you,<em>

_Happy burfday, dear mommy and daddy,_

_Happy burfday to you.  
>I love you! Bye!"<em>

Chloe sings in front of the camera before she waves. Right away Haley has tears in her eyes and Logan is speechless. But the dvd continues to show Chloe at Kendall's house playing, at Lucy or Valeria her house, or at Logan's or Haley their parent's house. And even in the park or at the gym or random places. The dvd goes on for about fifteen minutes, it's filled with short little clips from Chloe.

"It's a gift from Chloe, everyone here just helped to make video's of her." Kendall informs them after the dvd ended.  
>"Thank you, everyone! So much! We love it!" Logan smiles.<p>

"And thank you too, sweetie." Haley tells Chloe as she picks her up so they can both give her a kiss.

Chloe quickly starts to giggle and wiggling as a sign that she wants to be put down again. Once Chloe runs off to play with Eva and Kaleb and Haley stands back up, Logan holds Haley her chin between his thumb and index finger and leans in to give her a soft sweet kiss, earning a couple of oh's and aww's from everyone. Haley quickly breaks the kiss and hides her face against Logan's chest.

"Logan!" she whines hitting him lightly on his chest.  
>"Ow. You're lucky I'm still recovering, otherwise you'd be in trouble. But hey, I've been hiding for two months now, but no more. I want everyone to know." Logan answers with a huge smile.<br>"Have you two been on a date or anything yet?" Lucy asks.

"No, but I think we should change that very soon." Logan replies looking at Haley.  
>"I think it's time for dessert." Haley quickly changes subject as she starts to blush again.<p>

She heads into the kitchen and Presley, Logan's mom and Haley her mom follow her to help her out, while Logan and everyone else goes back outside. Haley brings out a tray with a few cupcakes that the kids can decorate themselves, while her mom, Logan's mom and Presley bring out apple pie, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and some whipped cream.

"I made the apple pie, Hales made the cupcakes and Chloe helped both of us getting it all done." Logan informs everyone as they all get their dessert.

…

"That was an awesome party." Logan smiles as he walks into the living room from getting a shower and sits next to Haley on the couch.  
>"Yeah, it was. It was fun." Haley replies as she snuggles up against Logan so they can watch tv together.<p>

Chloe has been in bed for a few hours and the last few people left an hour ago. Logan and Haley did some tidying up, before they each took turns to take a shower.

"Daddy!" they hear Chloe call suddenly after a while.  
>"Daddy!" she calls again, this time sounding even more scared and upset.<p>

"I'm coming, sweetie." Logan answers as he quickly gets up and heads upstairs to Chloe her room.

Since it's already 10.30pm and it's been a long and busy day, Haley gets up, turns off the tv and all the lights and heads upstairs too. She walks towards Chloe her room and watches Logan from the doorway calming their daughter down and trying to get her to go back to sleep. She smiles to herself as she heads back to her bedroom and gets ready for bed as she changes into her pajama pants and a tank top. A couple of minutes later as Haley is brushing her hair she hears a soft knock.  
>"Took me a while, but she fell back asleep. She had a bad dream." Logan tells Haley as he stays in the doorway.<br>"That's good. It was getting late, so I turned everything off downstairs." She answers.  
>"Yeah, I'll head to bed myself. It's been a long day. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Logan?" Haley calls out as he wants to leave to his room.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Will you uhm… do you want to stay?" Haley asks nervously.

"I uhm… are… are you sure? I can… it's no…" Logan stutters.  
>Haley gets up and walks towards Logan, her long hair bouncing over her shoulders with every step she takes.<br>"Stay." She whispers as she takes his hand.  
>"O…okay. I'll uhm… I'll go get changed and… I'll be back here then." He stammers while pointing his other hand back and forth nervously.<p>

Logan steps back and almost collides with the doorway and trips over his own two feet as he makes his way to the guest room where he has been sleeping for the past two and a half months. Haley can't help but giggle as she watches him be all clumsy. She gets back to brushing her hair and is finished just as Logan returns, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He nervously enters the room and shuffles around unsure of what to do.

"I can uhm…" he starts nervously.

Haley puts her brush away and walks up to Logan and takes his hand before she leads him to the other side of the bed. She helps him get in the bed, before she walks to the other side and climbs into the bed herself. She turns onto her right side as Logan carefully turns onto his left side so they face each other, they both start smiling at the same time before Haley turns off the light on the nightstand.

"This feels weird, but yet…"

"Good." Haley finishes.

"Yeah, really good." Logan smiles as he relaxes.

He strokes Haley her cheek with his thumb before leaning forward and placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Logan rolls back on his back since it's not very comfortable to sleep on his side because he has been moving around so much today. Haley curls up against Logan's side and places her head on his chest.  
>"Is this okay?" she asks carefully.<p>

"Yeah, it's perfect." Logan answers.

Haley can hear the smile in his voice. She looks up and gives Logan a quick kiss before laying her head on his chest again.

"Goodnight." She whispers.  
>"Goodnight." Logan answers softly as he places a kiss on Haley her forehead and wraps his right arm around her and softly strokes her arm until they both fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? I'm trying to get back into the whole writing thing, so feedback is appreciated to let me know if I suck or not. I'm not too happy about some things though. :( Also I have a question for you guys, I never really thought of a job for Logan. He left to LA to pursue an acting career, but I never thought of a career that he gave up. Do you guys have any suggestions to what Logan could do for a job when he's fully healed? Not really like a job at a bank or an office or something, but still a good job. Please leave any suggestions and feedback in the comments or a PM and I will see what I can do with it all. :)<strong>

**I will do my very best to update as soon as possible. I'm still dealing with a lot of things and I still have Our Little Miracle to Update as well and have a sequel I really need to finish and post, so please bear with me. But I promise it won't be as long as last time!**

**See you guys soon!**

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
